


The Beast

by FreeNingyo



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Freedom, Love, M/M, Police
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:01:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 40,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29580642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeNingyo/pseuds/FreeNingyo
Summary: Me llamo Sousuke Yamazaki, tengo 25 años y acabo de graduarme en la Academia de Policía. Me han designado a una ciudad llamada Iwatobi, famosa por su alto número de crímenes de todo tipo, desde los más despiadados hasta robos insignificantes ¿qué secreto se esconde tras este alto número de crímenes?
Relationships: Amakata Miho/Sasabe Gorou, Hazuki Nagisa/Ryuugazaki Rei, Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka, Tachibana Makoto/Yamazaki Sousuke
Kudos: 9





	1. Iwatobi

(...) tras salir con normalidad de su trabajo un joven de no más de 30 años lo metió con brusquedad en un automóvil. Su cuerpo ha sido hayado a las afueras de Iwatobi dond-

Apagué la tele. Me concentré en desempacar más cajas. Fuera llovía a mares y los truenos no cesaban. Acababa de trasladarme a Iwatobi, ni siquiera he pasado por la comisaría, y ya sabía que tenía trabajo pendiente. No estaba siendo el mejor recibimiento por parte de la ciudad.

Me trasladaron aquí porque la comisaría de Iwatobi "requería un aumento de personal debido a la gran cantidad de crímenes acontecidos en los últimos 5 años". El número de pequeños hurtos es elevado, y también, se han producido robos considerables. Además de un gran número de asesinatos, en los que sólo un par de veces se ha conseguido atrapar a algún "culpable". Y lo digo así, porque a mi parecer, los viejos policías que han salido con el rabo entre las piernas han culpado al primer sospechoso que se les vino en mente en lugar de indagar en el asunto. Y sí, esa era la verdadera razón por la que requerían nueva plantilla. Todos huían.

En la Academia se hablaba de que los policías de Iwatobi eran amenazados. Ellos, sus parejas, sus familias, ¿sus coches? da igual, lo que más deseasen proteger se veía en peligro. También se escucharon rumores sobre algunos que aceptaban sobornos por largarse. Y a otros el simple miedo les hizo correr despavoridos. El caso era que todos acababan marchándose de Iwatobi.

Sólo existe una persona que ha permanecido en la comisaría desde que todos estos hechos acontecieron y ese es el oficial Goro Sasabe. Él es un hombre soltero de mediana edad que ha crecido en Iwatobi. La verdad, es un buen tipo. Aunque todos lo conocen como Goro el diablo por su mal humor. Pero se preocupa por sus subordinados y su ciudad, y eso se nota. Sólo he hablado una vez en persona con él, pero hemos tenido varias conversaciones telefónicas. Desde que me destinaron aquí he recibido sus llamadas para adelantar papeleo, informarme de cómo funcionan las cosas e incluso me estuvo ayudando a encontrar apartamento.

De hecho, esta mañana he tenido la última conversación con él. Me preguntó sobre el viaje y la mudanza y se ofreció a pasarse por mí para enseñarme la oficina. Di gracias por ello, tengo una malísima orientación.

La tarde llegó y Sasabe me recogió enseñándome el camino o lo que la nieblina le dejaba. En verdad, no era muy difícil, sólo giramos en un par de calles y allí estaba, justo enfrente del paseo de la playa. La comisaría no era muy grande. Tenía apenas unas cuantas salas. Sasabe me explicó con detalle para qué se utilizaba cada una. Al entrar en la última sala vi a dos chicos con más o menos mi edad.

-Bueno Yamazaki, ésta es la mejor sala de la comisaría.- dijo riendo y mostrando la pequeña sala de descanso.

Uno de los chicos alzó la vista a través de sus gafas y el otro sonrió enseñando unos finos colmillos.

-Buenas tardes, Yamazaki. Al fin te presentas, creí que no te conoceríamos nunca. Aunque entiendo que nadie quiera que le trasladen a Iwatobi.- dijo alegre mientras se levantaba y me estiraba una mano.- Yo soy Rin. Rin Matsuoka.- apreté su mano.

-Vamos, Matsouka. Aún quedan chicos valientes como tú.- rió Sasabe.

-Mi nombre es Rei Ryugazaki.- el chico de las gafas también me tendió su mano e hice lo propio.

-Sousuke Yamazaki. Aunque supongo que ya lo sabíais.- les dije.

-Rei también es nuevo por aquí, sólo lleva un par de semanas.- comentó Sasabe.- Sin embargo, el sinvergüenza de Matsuoka lleva aquí más de 3 años. No sé cómo ha durado tanto.- me sorprendí. Eso quería decir que los rumores eran ciertos. Nadie duraba mucho en Iwatobi. Bueno, era de esperar. Pero ¿por qué no se había ido?

El chico de dientes afilados y cabello pelirrojo rió. Ryugazaki se ajustó las gafas y le preguntó:

\- ¿Por qué no se ha marchado de Iwatobi, oficial Matsuoka?- estaba claro que estaba tan interesado como yo.

-Nunca he recibido ninguna de esas extrañas amenazas, y ¡válgame Dios! No recibiría sobornos para largarme de aquí. A pesar de los crímenes me gusta Iwatobi. Mi vida está aquí. He encontrado más de una razón para quedarme y una panda de ratas escondidas no hará que me marche. Además ¡Soy Policía, estoy para que esas ratas no molesten!

Me gustó el ímpetu del chico. Es un idiota. Pero de esos buenos idiotas que se ciegan por una ambición. Por una buena ambición. Y yo también estaba aquí para proteger. Por mi ambición, por mi deseo de servir de ayuda a los demás. Quizás nos llevemos bien.

-Me parece usted una persona muy noble, oficial Matsuoka.- dijo Rei con admiración. Volví a estar de acuerdo con él. Parecía también un gran chico.

-Bueno, bueno, pequeños oficiales, ¿qué les parece tomar algo después de que vosotros dos acaben el turno?- dijo Sasabe pasando un brazo por cada chico.

Matsuoka suspiró y se deshizo del brazo de su superior.

\- Qué bonito Sasabe ¿y dejar la oficina sola esta noche? No podemos hacer eso. Me toca el turno de noche. Salid vosotros y enseñadle al nuevo dónde se bebe la menor cerveza por aquí.- acabó sonriéndome.

-Querido, ya he llamado a la comisaría de Samezuka para que manden a Kisumi y que nos cubra. También mereces un descanso.- el oficial jefe sonrió satisfecho.

-Maldita sea, Sasabe, eres un viejo sabueso.- le dio un empujón en el hombro. Ryugazaki rió con la situación.

-Este viejo sabueso solo huele a un chico cansado.- rió Sasabe.

***

Antes de irnos, el oficial Sasabe le dio unas cuantas indicaciones a Kisumi. Nos presentaron y no paró de hacerme preguntas. Di gracias a que mis nuevos compañeros me sacaron de allí casi a empujones porque empezó a incomodarme.

Después nos adentramos en la oscuridad de las calles. Había multitud de farolas rotas y algunas calles ni siquiera estaban iluminadas. Un neón empezó a titilear en el horizonte.

Pasamos un rato agradable en ese pub del neón parpadeante. Por dentro no tenía tan mala pinta. De hecho, parecía un lugar medianamente sofisticado. Allí pude conocer un poco más a mis nuevos compañeros de trabajo.

Rei Ryugazaki era un cerebrito, estuvo contando que su fuerte era la Lógica, y lo habían ascendido un par de cursos por lo que acabó la Academia dos años antes. Sasabe era como un padre preocupado por sus pollitos, por muy gruñón e irritante que llegase a ser, todo era para el bien de alguien. Rin Matsuoka era ese idiota que se había dejado ver esta tarde con el sueño de proteger a otras personas. Y yo...

-No me puedo creer que hayas sido un lobo solitario toda la vida.- me dijo el pelirrojo.

-Prácticamente.- le contesté aunque no quise exponer mis razones.

Yo debía de verme como el típico tío callado y desconfiado con una vida de mierda. Seguro.

Rei me miró con preocupación. Después bajó la mirada hasta su jarra y comenzó a narrar.

-Yo... No he tenido muchos amigos tampoco, Yamazaki.- intentó hacerme sentir mejor.- En la escuela primaria, los chicos me llamaban cuatro ojos. Cuando pasé a secundaria pasaba mucho tiempo leyendo en la biblioteca y casi nadie se me acercaba. En preparatoria si que tuve algún "amigo" pero las personas que se me acercaban siempre venían en busca de ayuda académica.

Todo eso me hizo estremeceme. No era el único con una infancia de mierda al parecer. Supongo que todos tenemos nuestras sombras.

-¡Vamos Rei, no tienes por qué preocuparte, ahora me tienes a mí! ¡Y tú también Yamazaki!- le dijo Matsuoka sonriente mientras le pasaba una mano por el hombro y levantó un pulgar en mi dirección.

-JAJAJA.- Sasabe soltó una carcajada profunda.- Muchacho, nunca cambiarás.

Rei y yo nos miramos sonriendo.

Quizás por una vez no me sea difícil hacer amigos.


	2. Primer Día

Se supone que la noche anterior nos habíamos ido temprano a casa. Se supone que para poder reponer fuerzas. Se supone que yo debería haber descansado para mi primer día. Se supone, pero no. No he dormido una mierda.

-YA-MA-ZA-KI.- hizo pausa en cada sílaba, cosa que me sacó de quicio.

-¿Qué quieres Matsuoka? Estoy conduciendo.

-Sí, sí, estás conduciendo pero tu mente anda divagando y sería de muy mal gusto que la propia policía se salte las normas de tráfico ¿no crees?

Me quité la gorra y refregué mis sienes con una mano, concentrándome en la carretera.

-Oye Yamazaki, ¿no has dormido? ¿estabas nervioso por tu primer día?- dijo sonriendo. Me pilló por sorpresa. Parecía que me conociese de toda la vida. Por supuesto que no había dormido, estoy acostumbrado a estas rachas sin poder pegar ojo pero...

-No, no fue eso. Oye, ¿cómo puedes saber que no he dormido?

-No es muy difícil, tienes unas ojeras enorm...

-Grrrr.- el sonido de mi estómago le detuvo.

-¿Tampoco has desayunado? Sí que estabas nervioso eh.- rió sutilmente. Definitivamente es idiota.

-No he comido nada desde anoche. Y ya te he dicho que no estaba nervioso, es que cuando no duermo bien no me apetece desayunar.

Rin miró su reloj y después volvió a dirigirse a mi.

-Está bien, como Rei está en la oficina podemos parar unos minutos para que comas algo. Conozco un restaurante buenísimo.- me sonrió pícaramente y no me pude negar, estaba claro mi estómago necesitaba atención y yo necesitaba un par de cafés.

***

El restaurante era pequeño pero muy iluminado y acogedor. La decoración era sencilla, unas de plantas en las esquinas, mesas de madera clara, una barra del mismo color y una cocina pequeña con un ventanal desde la que se podía ver al cocinero.

Rin y yo nos sentamos en una de las mesas que estaban frente a la cocina. Un chico rubio se acercó a nosotros con una sonrisa.

-¡Rin-chan! Hace días que no te veía por aquí.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Pero, ya sabes tenía trabajo con el nuevo caso.- Rin se rascó la nuca. Después hizo una pausa y levantando la mano dirigió una sonrisa a la cocina. El chef se quedó un segundo mirando pero sin mueca ninguna siguió cocinando. Rin seguía sonriendo ¿Ni siquiera le devuelve la sonrisa?

-Soy Nagisa Hazuki.- el camarero muy enérgico me distrajo de la situación.

-Oh, em, encantado Hazuki. Yo soy el oficial Sousuke Yamazaki.

-Oh, no, no, no. Llámame Nagisa, por favor.

-Está bien, Nagisa. - le dediqué una pequeña sonrisa pues a pesar de ser muy ruidoso parecía un chico simpático.

Nagisa me tomó nota del desayuno y sacó a Rin de sus pensamientos haciendo lo mismo. Después se marchó hasta la cocina.

-Parece que frecuentas mucho este sitio.- le dije a mi compañero.

-Así es, me gusta la comida de aquí. Nagisa, y Haruka, el chef, son unos buenos amigos.

-¿El chef?- pregunté extrañado por la reacción del chico antes.

-Sí, Haru. Es el propietario del restaurante.

-No. Digo ¿es amigo tuyo? Apenas te miró.

-Haru... Es... Extraño.- dijo riéndose ¿con nerviosismo?

-Uhm, bueno si tu lo dices...- moví mi mirada hasta la cocina, dónde para mi sorpresa, la mirada azul del chico me estaba transpasando. No parecía una cara de amabilidad precisamente...

La campanita de la puerta sonó e involuntariamente miré hacia allí. Un chico alto y con cuerpo esculturado entraba al restaurante. Vestía una camiseta gris, unos vaqueros y unas zapatillas algo desgastadas. Su piel estaba sutilmente tostada, sus ojos eran verdes y muy expresivos y su pelo de un color que no era rubio ni moreno. Algo en él hizo que quedase hipnotizado y le seguí con la mirada hasta la barra, donde se sentó sonriente.

-Ese es Makoto Tachibana.- me susurró Rin- Es amigo de Haru, lo hemos pillado ya varias veces.

Aquello me sorprendió bastante y dirigí rápido mi mirada hacia Matsuoka.

-Pillado haciendo qué.- dije con ansia. El joven no parecía en absoluto un delincuente.

-No mucho, pequeños hurtos.- mi compañero torció la boca, creo que le daba pena el chico.

-Como qué.

-No gran cosa, robar pan y comida. Algunas veces, he dejado que se marchase y yo mismo he pagado lo que se llevaba.

-No puedes hacer eso, Matsuoka.

-Es que, bueno... Está sólo al cuidado de sus hermanos pequeños. No tienen nada. No puede pagarse unos estudios y en Iwatobi nadie se fía de nadie, no es fácil encontrar trabajo.- dijo apenado.

Volví la mirada a aquel chico en la barra que recibía unas bolsas de parte del chef con una sonrisa y mi compañero continuó narrando.

-Haru es amigo suyo desde la infancia, comenzó a prepararle comida para él y sus hermanos, por eso, ha disminuido sus robos. A veces, él cubre los turnos de Nagisa para "pagarle a Haru". Aunque yo sé cómo es Haru y no creo que quiera nada a cambio.

-Vaya...

Nagisa nos interrumpió sirviéndonos el desayuno. Al poco, Tachibana se marchó del restaurante y lo volví a seguir con la mirada.

El mundo es muy cruel. Yo, eso, lo sabía muy bien...

***

La mañana había continuado tranquila, Matsuoka, digo Rin (sí, así me ha dicho que le llame) continuó con sus explicaciones sobre todas y cada una de las personas que nos encontrabamos. Genial, así estaría al día. También me habló un poco más sobre los chicos del restaurante.

Me pareció de lo más interesante escuchar sobre los amigos de Rin. Por sus descripciones, Nagisa parecía ser el alma de la fiesta. Era un chico alegre, enérgico y sonriente, aunque eso lo pude ver yo mismo durante el desayuno.

De Tachibana me contó que no se sabe nada de su padre. Su madre era prostituta y adicta a las drogas, a veces pasaba semanas enteras fuera de casa. Cuando él tenía 13 años les abandonó a él y sus dos hermanos. ¿Qué madre abandona a dos gemelos de 3 años y un adolescente? Que duro... Aunque no sé de qué me asombro... He de decir que yo tampoco tengo una referencia materna muy envidiable...

Del tal Haruka estuvo parloteando como una hora. No paraba ¿Cómo sabía tanto de él? ¿No se supone que era un chico callado? Pues bien, me contó desde su comida favorita hasta porqué le gustaba nadar. Aunque esto no lo entendí muy bien, tenía algo que ver con ser libre o algo así. Lo que sea. Creo que si le dejo seguir hablando me dice hasta su DNI, estoy seguro de que Rin lo sabe.

-Vale, vale, vale. Stop Haruka's information. Hemos llegado a comisaría y Rei nos espera con trabajo.- mi compañero rió.

-Vamos, aún me quedan más cosas que contarte sobre él.- ¿En serio? Parece que le han dado cuerda. Bueno, ya sé donde tocar si quiero a un compañero más hablador que de costumbre.

Moví la cabeza de lado a lado y le reprendí:

-Tenemos cosas más importantes, Rin Matsuoka.

Entramos a comisaría, ahora, teníamos un asunto que resolver.

Rei se puso en pie y nos guió hasta uno de los despachos, donde nos acercó una carpeta a cada uno y comenzó a explicar con detalle el caso que escuché en las noticias del día anterior.

-Un chico de 25 años, Mitsuki Shima, asesinado. Un tipo forcejeó con él a unos pocos metros de su trabajo, lo metió a la fuerza en un coche deportivo negro que había sido robado esa misma mañana. Sólo una persona llegó a verles y llamó inmediatamente a la comisaría. Encontramos el cuerpo del chico sin vida a las afueras de Iwatobi, y el coche robado a unos pocos metros del cuerpo. El coche fue calcinado, seguramente para destruir toda prueba genética que pudiesen encontrar los forenses. El cuerpo del chico estaba lleno de magulladuras y su rostro había sufrido contusiones ambas provocadas por un objeto metálico. Y sin rastro de ADN de otra persona.- Rei se colocó las gafas y suspiró.

-Si el coche fue robado con anticipación, el asesinato ya estaba planeado.- Dijo Rin pensativo.

-Así es.- asintió Rei.-Además, he estado hablando con Sasabe y hemos llegado a la conclusión de que el asesino seguramente conocía los movimientos de la víctima.

-¿Se sabe de alguien con quien tuviera cuentas pendientes o que llegara a tal punto de odio?- preguntó Rin.

Rei negó con la cabeza.

-He solicitado a varios conocidos para interrogarles, de momento ninguno de ellos sabe de nadie que pudiera llegar a cometer tal atrocidad.

-¿Te dijo qué dirección tomó el coche?- pregunté.

-Sólo lo vio avanzar en la misma calle unos metros, luego salió corriendo hacia el sur en busca de una cabina telefónica para avisar a la policía.

-¿Quién fue el testigo?- preguntó Rin intentando socavar más información.

-Nagisa Hazuki, camarero del...

-Sakura's Restaurant- le interrumpió Rin pensativo.

-Exacto. Llamé al chico antes de ver a los conocidos de la víctima y vino a dar declaraciones. Estaba demasiado oscuro cuando observó todo. Esa calle está poco iluminada y eran sobre las 10 de la noche. No pudo dar muchos más datos.

-Tsk. No nos sirve de mucho.- apreté la mandíbula.

-¿Qué hacía Nagisa en la calle antes de cerrar?- susurró Rin para sí sin esperar respuesta.

-Bueno, vayamos de nuevo a donde se encontró el cuerpo del chico, ya no podemos hacer mucho más aquí parados.- mis compañeros asintieron.

Sasabe salió de su despacho con cara de preocupación pero al vernos nos dedicó una sonrisa.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí todavía muchachos? Tienen trabajo que hacer.-

-Ya nos íbamos viejo cascarrabias.- Rin nos empujó hacia la puerta. Antes de salir de allí volteé mi cabeza para ver de nuevo al oficial jefe con un gesto de resignación.

¿Qué le habrá pasado a Sasabe?

***

Estuvimos tirados en medio de la nada hasta que oscureció. Buscando algo que nos diese una pista de quién o porqué se había cometido el crimen. Buscando cualquier cosa fuera de lugar. De un momento a otro comenzó a chispear. La suerte pareció no estar de nuestra parte.

-¡Agh! Maldita sea, siempre lo mismo. Ni una mísera pista de nada.- Rin pegó un puño a un árbol. Rei frunció el ceño, parecía que algo de lo que había dicho nuestro compañero le había llamado la atención.

-Volvamos. Con esta oscuridad y la lluvia no podremos averiguar más.- les dije, parecían cansados y así también es imposible trabajar.

***

-¿Alguna novedad?- dijo Sasabe levantándose de la silla al vernos llegar.

-Ni un maldito indicio de nada.- dijo Rin quitándose la gorra y peinándose el pelo.- Mañana llamaremos a los inspectores y a otro par de forenses para que revisen de nuevo la zona. Pero es lo de siempre. ¿Qué es lo que estamos haciendo mal Sasabe?

El jefe miró al suelo, su gesto reflejaba una ineludible tristeza.

-Marchaos muchachos, váyanse a descansar.

Y así lo hicieron, mis compañeros salieron cabizbajos de comisaría. Yo me quedé unos segundos a la espera de que se marcharan. Después dirigí mi mirada a Sasabe.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre, jefe? No se le ve buena cara.

-Yamazaki... Es... complicado, pero no te preocupes. Cada uno tiene sus problemas ¿no?- después rió, pero nadie creería esa risa falsa.- Vete a casa muchacho. Adelantaré trabajo por aquí para que pases la mañana tranquilo.

-No te sobreesfuerces, puedo hacerlo. Ser el nuevo no va a ser mi excusa - me sonrió triste y salí de comisaría.

***

Al llegar a casa me dejé caer en el sillón. Llevaba un par de días e Iwatobi ya estaba pudiendo conmigo. Me encontraba realmente cansado. Me pasé las manos por la cara y me puse a reflexionar ¿Quién mataría a un chico sin antecedentes, aparentemente amable? ¿Y cómo es que no se ha encontrado prueba alguna? Maldita sea debe haber algo en algún sitio que se nos escapa...

***

La casa está oscura, debe ser media noche. Un hilo de luz que se colaba por la ventana alumbraba una línea en el suelo. Había cajas tiradas, un par de vasos rotos y algunos envoltorios arrugados que no reconozco. Recuerdo haber recogido todo...

El ruido de unas llaves abriendo mi puerta me sobresaltó. Quería ir a ver quien era pero mis piernas no se movían. Estaba temblando.  
Escuché unos tacones acercarse por el pasillo y me agazapé en la esquina en la que me encontraba. Un golpe sordo. Vi su bolso caer al suelo, algunas cosas salieron rodando de su interior. Y después...

-¡NO, MAMÁ!


	3. Un par de amigos

-¡NO, MAMÁ!

Abrí los ojos de golpe. Un sudor frío me recorría la espalda. Me había quedado dormido en el salón. Me reincorporé y miré la hora. No eran ni las 4 de la mañana. No empezaba a trabajar hasta las 8 pero sabía que después de una pesadilla no podría dormir más. Así que me dirigí a la ducha para refrescarme. 

***

Mis ojeras se dibujaban de nuevo hasta el suelo. Un palpitante dolor de cabeza fue mi compañero esa mañana. Además de un par de nubes grises que amenazaban lluvia para más tarde. Rin y Rei salieron a patrullar las calles, agradecí quedarme en la oficina organizando algunos archivos atrasados y revisando nuestro último caso en busca de algún hilo del cuál tirar.

Estar toda la mañana sentado rodeado de papeles no es exactamente mi devoción, pero hoy lo prefería. Además también es parte de mi trabajo. Casi se podría decir que el trabajo en la oficina es la parte más importante. Es el cerebro, unos archivos y una información bien organizada que dirige el cuerpo. 

Además ser policía no es sólo estar patrullando o deteniendo delincuentes. Un policía en una ciudad tranquila puede estar feliz, pues los ciudadanos están a salvo. Y eso es lo que significa para mí ser un agente de la ley, ayudar al bienestar de los demás. Los débiles deben ser protegidos. Tal vez yo lo sienta así porque algún día yo deseé esa protección. Mis días de niño pasaban deseando que alguien viniese a rescatarme. Al final, yo tuve que ser mi propio superhéroe. Sin embargo, no se puede decir que esté salvado. No del todo...

La imagen que vi a través de la ventana puso fin a mis reflexiones. Ahí delante estaba otra triste infancia. Reconocí al instante esa espalda fornida y los mismos vaqueros desgastados. El sol que acababa de escaparse entre las nubes, producía un brillo excepcional en su cabello. Salí a la puerta y me recosté en el marco, observando cómo, el chico de dulce sonrisa, acariciaba un par de gatitos abandonados y les daba un poco de leche.

\- Makoto Tachibana ¿no es así?

El chico se asustó y se levantó de un respingo. Se giró hacia mi e hizo una reverencia.

-Sí, señor, a su servicio.- apretó las manos con fuerza.

-Soy yo el que está a tu servicio, Tachibana.- el chico se sonrojó. Eso me produjo cosquillas en el estómago.- Quiero decir, yo soy el agente, soy yo el que cuida al ciudadano.- le aclaré riendo.

\- Sí, señor ¿c-cómo conoce mi nombre?-  
dijo tenso.

-Te vi ayer en el Sakura's, mi compañero me habló de tí.

El chico se asombró, parecía no esperarse aquello.

-Pasa a comisaría, te puedo ofrecer un café.- le dije amablemente mientras él se agachó a coger a los gatitos.

-Se lo agradezco mucho señor...

-Yamazaki, Sousuke Yamazaki. Puedes llamarme por mi nombre. Soy el nuevo oficial.- ¿Por qué me tomé las confianzas? No sé, supongo que estaba encandilado.

El chico me mostró una sonrisa preciosa.

-Está bien. Se lo agradezco mucho, oficial Sousuke. Pero tengo que marcharme.- dijo sonriendo.

-¿Vas a llevártelos?

-¿Eh?

-Los gatitos.

-No tienen casa...- les miró con tristeza.

La escena me causó demasiada ternura. Apenas tenía para comer y quería salvar a aquellos animalillos. 

-Puedo llevarmelos yo.- era mi manera de echarle una mano al chico.

Tachibana pareció sorprendido, dio un paso hacia mí y me preguntó:

-¿Está bien para ti?- dijo con ilusión.

-Me haran compañían en casa.- sonreí y el imitó mi gesto entregándome los pequeños y la caja de leche.

***

-ACHSSS- Rei se rascó la nariz

-¿Qué hacen estas bolas de pelo aquí?- Rin no parecía muy encantado con mis nuevos amigos.

-Me los voy a llevar a casa, estaban abandonados.

-Por favor, Yamazaki, ¿los puede poner en otra sala? Es que soy alérgico.-dijo Rei tapándose la nariz.

Cogí la caja y la llevé lejos de Rei para no producirle molestias, después le acerqué un pañuelo y le pedí disculpas.

-No sabía que fueses amante de los animales, Sousuke.

-Bueno...- en realidad no lo soy. Pero unos ojos esmeraldas me distrajeron.- vi que Makoto Tachibana se los quería llevar y creí que así le quitaría la carga de cuidarlos.

Rin comenzó a reír y me dio un codazo.

-¿Qué te parece si hoy comemos los tres en el Sakura's? Así veremos a Tachibana de nuevo.

-Imbécil.- le dije, aunque la idea me apeteció más que a él.

\- Me parece una hermosa idea, oficial Matsuoka. Además podemos aprovechar, hay que llamar a Haru para declarar.- Rin le miró triste.

-¿Haru?- dije, no se me había informado de tal cosa.

-Tenía relación con la víctima del último asesinato.- dijo Rin arrastrando las palabras sin entusiasmo.- No dirá mucho, lo sabes.

Rei se ajustó las gafas y le miró con una chispa de esperanza.

-Cada pequeño detalle nos puede ayudar.

Aquí hay algo fuera de lugar...

***

A mediodía llegamos al restaurante. Había un ambiente tranquilo, apenas tres mesas ocupadas y nosotros, que nos sentamos en el mismo sitio que el día anterior.

Nagisa se nos acercó casi saltando. 

-Buenísimas tardes, señores agentes de la ley ¿Me dicen lo que desean tomar?

Nagisa apuntó en su libreta de notas nuestras peticiones y se marchó corriendo hacia la cocina. 

Mientras esperábamos nuestra comida entró Tachibana acompañado de un chico y una chica que guardaban cierto parecido con él. Los pequeños se sentaron en una mesa.

Nagisa les saludó efusivamente y colgó su delantal en una percha mientras Tachibana se metió detrás de la barra donde cogió otro delantal y se lo colocó. Él y Nagisa chocaron las manos y después el chico rubio vino corriendo hacia nosotros. Tomó una silla y sin preguntar se sentó en nuestra mesa.

-Bueno, y cuénteme chicos, ¿cómo va la investigación? ¿se sabe algo de Mitsuki? - estar emocionado de un asesinato no es algo ¿macabro?

-Sabes que no podemos hablar de eso Nagi.- le dijo Rin frotándole la cabellera.

-Jooo, Rei-chan cuéntame tú algo, presté declaración. Merezco saber.

-Y-ya sabes que no puedo hacer eso.

Nagisa me miró con la boca torcida, pero no se atrevió a pedirme lo mismo. Después se giró en su silla y le pidió a gritos a Tachibana un helado de fresa.

El chico de ojos verdes le trajo enseguida el helado a Nagisa y... ¿me dedicó una sonrisa? Guau. 

Mis tres acompañantes entablaron lo que parecía una divertida conversación. Tachibana había vuelto tras la barra donde comenzó a limpiar vasos y platos. Después salió de allí para recoger una de las mesas que acababa de desocuparse. Seguí cada uno de los pasos que daba hasta que lo llamaron.

-Makoto, mesa 2.

Él se dirigió a la cocina y cogió los platos que acababan de prepararnos. Desvié mi mirada hacia Haru y de nuevo ese azul siniestro de sus ojos me atravesaba con la mirada. Sentí un escalofrío.

Tachibana se acercó a dejarnos la comida con una sonrisa.

-Gracias, Makoto. ¿cómo te va?- le preguntó Rin mirando la comida con deseo. 

-Bien.- dijo alegremente.- ¿cómo van las cosas por comisaría?

-Mucho trabajo ¿verdad, Sousuke?- me dio un codazo. Yo me puse rojo y abrí los ojos con sorpresa. Haru dejó de fulminarme con la mirada y comenzó a fregar unas ollas ¿Pero qué tiene conmigo este tipo?

-S-sí.- dije volviendo a la conversación.

-¿Ya has pensado nombres?- me dijo Tachibana.

-¿Eh?¿Nombres?

-Los gatitos.- aclaró él soltando una risilla y tapándose con la bandeja.

-Oh... Eso. Pues... No, la verdad...- ni siquiera se me había pasado por la cabeza.

Makoto volvió a taparse mientras reía. Qué gesto tan adorable. Podría pasarme las horas mirándolo. La voz de Rei interrumpió mi pensamiento.

-Tachibana, le importaría decirle a Haru que venga un segundo.- dijo Rei seriamente.

-No va a salir de la cocina.- se apresuró a decir Rin y comenzó a comer lentamente.

-Rin tiene razón.- dijo Tachibana rascando su nuca.

El pequeño rubito que casi tenía devorado su enorme helado de fresa, habló con la cucharilla en la boca:

-Haru ño shale de la coshina hashta que no   
ciegrra.

-¡Nagisa no hables con la boca llena!- le reprendió Makoto.

-Déjale el recado entonces, Tachibana.- le quité el bolígrafo del bolsillo de su delantal y tomé una servilleta donde escribí los datos y le entregué una nota para citarlo a comisaría.

Rin siguió a Makoto con la vista.

***

Cuando acabamos de comer volvimos a comisaría, donde Sasabe nos esperaba con un montón de casos de hurtos de menor importancia. Se llevó a Rei para intentar solucionar alguno de ellos y nos dejó al pelirrojo y a mí en comisaría.

Creí que ir a comer al restaurante le hacía también ilusión a Rin pero desde que salió de allí no dijo ni una sola palabra y algo me olía extraño. 

-Rin.

-¿Si?- no me miró, siguió con la vista clavada en la pantalla del ordenador.

-Vete a patrullar esta tarde por mí, yo me quedaré con Rei para interrogar a Haruka.

-¿Qué? ¡No!- me miró como si hubiera dicho una barbaridad.

-Rin...- le intenté calmar.

-No, no y ¡no! - se levantó del escritorio dando por terminada la conversación. Le cogí del brazo pero se zafó. 

-¿¡Se puede saber qué cojones te pasa Matsuoka!?- grité perdiendo mi paciencia.

Él me miró extrañado como si no supiera de lo que hablaba. Sus ojos buscaban en mi una respuesta que no encontraron.

-No quiero que interfieras en el interrogatorio. Estás implicado emocionalmente.- intenté entrarlo en razón.

-¿Qué? - dijo incrédulo y comenzó a respirar agitado.

-Llevas perdido en tus pensamientos desde que salimos del dichoso restaurante. Y allí no le quitas vista de encima a Haruka ¿Crees que soy ciego?

Rin se desplomó en la silla del escritorio y comenzó a frotarse los ojos con cansancio.

-No lo entiendes, Sousuke. Yo sólo quiero protegerlo.

-Puedo entenderlo si me explicas. Puedes confiar en mí.

Rin me miró a los ojos buscando la seguridad de que lo que sea que contase quedase entre ambos. Asentí para incitarlo a hablar.

\- Nosotros estamos saliendo. -aquello me sorprendió. Era obvio que el pelirrojo besaba el suelo que pisaba Haruka; sin embargo, no parecía lo mismo por parte del moreno a quien sólo vi frunciendo el ceño. -Lo estamos llevando en secreto. No quiero que me ocurra lo mismo que a los otros. 

-Con otros te refieres a...

\- A todo el que ha salido de Iwatobi con el rabo entre las piernas. Los chantajes, las amenazas, los secuestros, todo a cambio de no volver por aquí.- me imaginaba.

-No quieres que le pase nada por daño colateral. Lo entiendo, es normal que pienses así.

\- Exacto, al menos tú lo comprendes. Haru no está poniendo de su parte. No hay manera de hacerlo entrar en razón, no quiere esconderse. Yo... si algo le pasa no me lo perdonaría, ¿entiendes Sousuke?

-Creo que puedo hacerme la idea. Pero, ¿por qué te preocupa que venga a declarar? ¿Qué tiene que ver con todo lo demás?

Rin se pasó las manos por el pelo y suspiró.

-Los últimos tres asesinatos han sido gente de su clientela habitual. Haru me contó que los tres fueron asesinados poco antes de las horas a las que solían ir al Sakura. Y me dio algo más de información de cada uno. No dijo nada en comisaría, me lo contó a solas. Nadie más que tú y yo lo sabe.- esto me olía muy mal.

-Rin... ¿sabes lo que significa eso? No puedes ocultar información tan valiosa. 

-Lo sé... Pero si no lo contó en comisaría era porque algo le fallaba. Tiene buena intuición.

-¿Quienes estábais ese día interrogándole?

Rin miró a la puerta y cerró la boca, después me miró de soslayo y asentí. En otra vida debimos ser buenos amigos pues le entendí a la perfección.

-Buenas tardes, viejo sabueso ¿cómo ha ido la cosa?- dijo Rin con una sonrisa bien fingida.

-Ya sabes muchacho nada grave. Por cierto, he pagado por una caja de leche que se le antojó a tu amigo. -dijo riendo mientras se acercaba a la cafetera.

-¿Otra vez? Hacía tiempo que no hacía de las suyas.- Rin curvó una ceja.

Espera... ¿no estarán hablando de...? Un par de maullidos parecieron responderme.

-Oh, no les he dado de comer.- me apresuré a la sala de descanso.- Creo que Tachibana robó la leche por una bonita razón.- les grité a mis compañeros mientras fui ver a los gatitos y agité la caja de leche que me dejó Makoto mostrándosela a Sasabe.- Ahora te la pago.

-Estupendo, ahora tenemos un idiota más que paga los hurtos del muchacho de piel de aceituna.- se quejó entre risas el jefe.


	4. Aceituna, Gélido y un chico frío

Estupendo, ahora tenemos un idiota más que paga los hurtos del muchacho de piel de aceituna.- se quejó entre risas el jefe.

-¡Aceituna, claro! Tu vas a ser Aceituna.- acaricié al gato pardo de ojos verdes y miré al otro de ojos azules pensando otro nombre tan apropiado como el primero.

Rin se tapó la cara con la mano con exasperación y se acercó a mi lentamente.

-¿En serio, Sousuke?

Se agachó a mi lado y tocó la nariz al gato negro que aún no tenía nombre. El animal comenzó a ronronear y a deleitarse con las caricias dejaba mi compañero. Estaba sonriendo como idiota y eso que los había llamado bolas de pelo. Rin, no te pega hacerte el duro.

\- Puedes buscarle un nombre por mí.-dije levantándome mientras él me hizo un gesto de enojo. Después me dirigí a Sasabe.- ¿Dónde está Rei?

-No tardará en volver, Nagisa lo ha entretenido.

Asentí.

***

Sasabe se había marchado y Rei y yo estábamos en comisaría preparándolo todo para la llegada de Haruka. Rin finalmente me obedeció y salió a patrullar aunque no de buena gana.

La lluvia acechaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Y a última hora de la tarde con las primeras gotas apareció el citado. Su porte era como un hielo flotante en un mar en calma. Siempre dejaba esas sensaciones heladoras.

Con pausa se sentó donde Rei le indicó y me observó fríamente, fijando sus ojos sin atisbo de nerviosismo. Fruncí el ceño inconscientemente y comencé.

-Buenas tardes Haruka, soy el oficial Sousuke Yamazaki.- le tendía una mano pero ni siquiera la miró, siguió con la vista puesta en mis ojos. Retiré la mano sintiéndome como un idiota pero sin darle muchas importancia continué.- Seré yo quién realice las preguntas, ya conoce a mi compañero, Rei Ryugazaki, él le tomará nota de todo lo que diga. Le recuerdo que está bajo declaración y debe decir la verdad en todo momento.

Asintió y nada más.

-¿Conocía usted a Mitsuki Shima?

-Así es. - al fin pude escuchar su voz, era profunda y tan fría como su mirada.

-¿Qué relación tenía con él?

-Vive cerca mía.- ¿Qué?

Miré a Rei pero a él no le pareció extraña su respuesta. Claro, él no sabía lo que Rin me había contado. Debí suponer que estando yo en lugar de Rin no mencionaría lo de su clientela. Obviamente no se fiaba de mi y quizá tampoco de Rei. Recordé que dejé a medias esa conversación con Rin.

-Rei, comprueba eso.- Haru frunció el ceño y me lanzó una de esas miradas que me dedicó en su restaurante.

Mi compañero se recolocó las gafas y tecleó rápidamente.

-Es correcto, en la misma calle, apenas unas casas los separan.

-Bien, continuemos.

***

Efectivamente, Haru no soltó prenda ninguna. Nada que no supiéramos, al menos. Sin embargo, no se negó a responder nada, simplemente no dio los datos suficientes.

Le tendí la mano de nuevo obteniendo la misma pasividad que antes. Dejé caer la mano en la mesa con disgusto. Qué irritación me estaba provocando su presencia.

-Está bien puede irse.

Cuando lo hizo, me recosté sobre la silla y agotado suspiré pensando en algo que leer entre líneas de aquel interrogatorio pero no saqué nada. Las respuestas de Haruka habían sido cortas y concisas ciñéndose esencialmente a lo que se preguntaba y sin dar gran cantidad de detalles.

-Yamazaki... ¿no te has excedido?- mi compañero me distrajo en seguida

-¿Eh?- no sabía a qué se refería.

-Me has ordenado comprobar cada una de las cosas que ha dicho Haru. Se supone que con su testimonio podíamos haberlo comprobado todo después y hacerlo llamar una segunda vez si algo no coincidía.- Me pasé las manos por el pelo. -Que no os llevéis muy bien no significa que debas dudar de su palabra.

Apreté la mandíbula. Mi compañero tenía razón. Quizá me había dejado llevar por mis impulsos. Quizá si que debería haber dejado que Rin estuviese presente. Quizá de haberle interrogado él, ¿hubiese sacado más información? No. Rin no estaba en buena condición.

-Lo siento, no volverá a ocurrir, Rei.- una mirada de disgusto pasó a través de sus gafas.

Cogí mi gorra y salí de la sala, El interrogatorio me había dejado un tanto irritado. Necesitaba relajarme unos segundos, tomar el aire húmedo que había dejado la llovizna. Además pensé que el olor salino de la playa me relajaría pero cuando iba a salir de comisaría...

-¡Te he dicho que me sueltes!- se apartó del agarre del pelirrojo de un manotazo.

-¡Deja de esquivarme de una maldita vez!- Rin apretó sus manos en un puño.

-¡¿Acaso no es eso lo que quieres?! Así nadie se enterará...- Se miraron unos segundos silenciosos. Después Haru se percató de mi presencia y salió corriendo.

-¡Haruka!- gritó Rin, pero le ignoró y acabó perdiéndose en el horizonte.

Rin entró en comisaría chocándose conmigo sin dirigirme la palabra. Tiró la gorra en la mesa y se metió a uno de los despachos de un portazo.

Cogí un aliento de aire del exterior y volví a entrar. Adiós a mis segundos de descanso.

Toqué la puerta y Rin me dio paso.

Estaba sentado con los codos sobre la mesa, apoyando su frente en sus manos. Abatido.

-Si vienes a hablarme de trabajo, adelante. Si vienes a preguntar sobre lo que acaba de pasar, lárgate, no quiero hablar.

Me senté frente a él, y esperé unos instantes. Realmente no quería hablar de trabajo, era lo que menos me apetecía en aquel momento. Pero si que me apetecía hablar o que él hablara. Cualquier cosa fuera de trabajo, Haruka o problemas. Así que dudé unos segundos hasta que se me ocurrió algo.

-No le has puesto nombre a mi gato.- dije al fin. ¿En serio, Sousuke? ¿No se te ocurre nada mejor? Bueno, al menos no es trabajo ni Haru.

Rin suspiró deshaciéndose de sus preocupaciones.

-¿Es macho o hembra?- me miró a través de un par de hebras rojas.

-Macho.

Después de unos segundos reflexivos habló.

-Gélido.

Bufé burlonamente.

-¿En serio? ¿Eso es un nombre para un gato?

-Es mejor que Aceituna.- dijo Rin molesto cruzándose de brazos.- Además el gato es tuyo, si no te gusta ponle tú el nombre.

-Está bien, está bien. No te enfades, se le quedará Gélido. Pero cuéntame al menos por qué lo has elegido.

-Porque su mirada es azul cristalino. Como un témpano de hielo.- Por un segundo creí que estaba hablando de Haru.

Sonreí, al menos se le veía más tranquilo y parecía haberse distraído por unos minutos. Él me devolvió el gesto.

-En recompensa por tu aporte, esta noche te invito a una cenar, soy buen cocinero. Prometo no envenenarte.- eso le vendría bien para no martirizarse, parecía no llevar una buena semana.

-Será un gusto no tener que cocinar- rio Rin.-Gracias Sou. Eres un buen amigo.

Abrí mis ojos con sorpresa, hacía años que nadie me llamaba amigo y mucho menos buen amigo. Quizás Iwatobi no se estuviera portando tan mal conmigo.

***

Cuando llegamos a casa le puse un par de cuencos a Gélido y Aceituna. Uno con agua y otro con latas de atún que tenía en la despensa. Los gatitos habían bebido únicamente leche así que devoraron la comida con ganas.

Mientras tanto Rin se estuvo paseando por todo el apartamento observándolo todo con detenimiento.

Se detuvo delante de la única foto que tengo de mi infancia y la miró con atención.

-Eras muy mono.- se burló.

-Cállate.- le ignoré y me puse el delantal para comenzar a cocinar.

-¿Es tu padre? Es guapo, sois clavados.

\- Sí, era guapo.

-Oh, lo siento...

Negué con la cabeza y sonreí.

-Tengo pocos recuerdos de él, pero todos felices. Murió poco después de tomarnos esa fotografía, supongo que por eso quiso hacerla.

Rin volvió a mirar la fotografía observándola con detenimiento.

-¿No tienes ninguna otra foto?

-No, es la única.

-¿Ni de tu madre?

El golpe metálico del cucharón contra el suelo asustó a mi compañero. Al recogerlo pude darme cuenta de que las manos me temblaban. Me quedé paralizado un momento eterno. Rin se acercó veloz ayudándome a levantarme.

-Discúlpame, soy un entrometido. No quería importunarte ¿Estás bien?

-No te preocupes.

Lavé el utensilio y seguí cocinando. Rin me miraba como si fuese un cachorrillo indefenso. Odio eso. La primera impresión que se lleva la gente de mí es toda la contraria. Por mil demonios, soy un tío enorme de gesto serio. ¿Por qué ahora mi amigo tiene que mirarme con esa cara de pena? No me gusta que la gente sienta pena de mí.

-Rin. Estoy bien, para de mirarme así y sirve un par de cervezas ¿quieres?

-E-está bien.

El ambiente se había vuelto molestamente tenso, así que decidí darle cuerda a Rin haciendo que volviese el hablador y entusiasmado pelirrojo. Además no quería pensar en nada que pudiera causarme pesadillas más tarde.

-Oye Rin, ¿por qué no rechazaste venir a Iwatobi?

-Bueno, acababa de salir de la Academia e Iwatobi comenzaba a ser un lugar con mucho jaleo. Algo me atraía de aquí así que fui yo mismo el que lo solicitó.- oh, sí, recuerdo que era un idiota ambicioso.- ¿Por qué no rechazaste tú la propuesta?

-En verdad yo también estaba intrigado por esta ciudad.- Además mi madre era de aquí. La mencioné inconsciente en mi mente y me estremecí pero dí gracias a que mi invitado no se percató y siguió la conversación.

-¿Y cómo es que tardaste 3 años más que yo en graduarte? Tenemos la misma edad ¿no?

-Así es. Pero no es que tardase, es que entré después porque estuve trabajando para pagarme los gastos de la Academia.

-Gua, que chico más aplicado Sou.- el Rin burlón de siempre estaba de nuevo.

***

El resto de la noche fue divertido. Tanto que acabamos tomando cervezas de más. Y aunque Rin me tomaba la delantera, entre risas, acabé bañando al pelirrojo de cebada.

-Souuuuu.- me hizo un puchero.

-Te traeré ropa limpia. Entra a ducharte.- no iba tan tocado como para hablar raro.

Así lo hizo. Tomó las prendas que le había prestado y entró en el baño.

Era gracioso escucharlo cantar borracho en la ducha. Guau, cuantas cosas me perdí por no tener amigos. De repente, el sonido de un teléfono me espabiló.

-¡Rin, te están llamando!- miré el nombre. Oh, vaya.- ¡Es Haruka!

-¡Responde, enseguida salgo!

Chisté con disgusto. No me hacía especial ilusión volver a hablar con Míster Témpano pero lo hice por Rin.

-Sí, ¿Haru?

-¿Rin?

-No, soy Sousuke. Rin está en la ducha, no puede pon~.

Bip.Bip.Bip.

-Colgó...- miré como idiota la pantalla del teléfono. Parece que a alguien tampoco le apetecía hablar conmigo.

Rin salió a todas prisa del baño a medio secar y con sólo una toalla . Me quitó el aparato de las manos. Un poco tarde, pensé.

-Me ha colgado.- le dije antes de que pudiese preguntarme nada.

Rin devolvió la llamada y comenzó a dar vueltas por el salón. Haru no contestaba así que lo volvió a intentar. El mismo ciclo se repitió unas cinco veces en las que yo veía a mi compañero cada vez más desmoralizado, hasta que tiró el móvil contra el sillón.

-¡Aaagh, maldita sea!- se pasó las manos por el húmedo pelo.

-Tranquilízate, ¿vale? Y ponte algo que vas a pillar un resfriado.- Estupendo Haru, yo intentando que tu novio pase una noche sosegada para nada.

Rin volvió al baño y cambió la toalla de su cintura por la ropa que le había prestado. Un poco grande quizá, pero al menos ya no estaba sucio.

-¿Qué le pasa ahora? Primero me llama y luego no quiere hablar conmigo. No lo entiendo.

Yo sí lo entendía. Era simple, no debería haber cogido ésa llamada. Pero no se lo dije a Rin, no quería alterarlo aún más.

***

Pasaron cuatro días demasiado tranquilos, por llamarlos de alguna manera. La investigación continuaba con lentitud. Y en los ratos de descanso, ni Rin ni yo pisamos el Sakura's Restaurant. Él por cabezonería y yo por no llevar a mi amigo a un sitio en el que le era incómodo estar. Rei si que se había acercado. Le divertía pasar el rato con Nagisa. Debía de admitir que echaba de menos la comida de allí. El restaurante de Haruka era el mejor de la ciudad. El menú era exquisito y me quito el sombrero con el café. Y sí, tenía que aguantar las miradas heladoras del cocinero, pero en el resto de lugares de Iwatobi lo que te servían sabía a cualquier cosa menos a café y en el Sakura's parece que te sirven el mejor grano del mundo. Aunque Nagisa nos insistió que el truco es la manera de prepararlo.

En aquel momento, me apeteció una taza. Y además de la taza, la intriga de si Rin había al fin solucionado las cosas con su extraño novio; pues era raro pero estuvo días sin nombrarlo. Así que decidido me atreví a preguntar.

-¿Sigues enfadado con Haru?

Rin hizo una mueca y se recortó en el asiento de copiloto con los brazos cruzados.

-Ok, nada de café entonces.-

***

Cuando llegamos a la oficina, nos encontramos con un Ryugazaki nervioso. Nos encontró con la mirada y paró su marcha por la sala:

-¡Matsuoka, Yamazaki, al fin llegaron- Estaba temblando mientras nos cogió de los brazos y nos arrastró a la sala interior.- Tenemos que esperar al oficial jefe Sasabe, creo que algo muy gordo está ocurriendo en Iwatobi.


	5. Bestia

-¡Matsuoka, Yamazaki, al fin llegaron! .- Estaba temblando mientras nos cogió de los brazos y nos arrastró a la sala interior.- Tenemos que esperar al oficial jefe Sasabe, creo que algo muy gordo está ocurriendo. 

En la mesa de la sala había un centenar de archivos repartidos. Cogí uno de ellos, donde Rei había resaltado en rojo algunos datos de un asesinato. Edad. Mujer. Sin oponer resistencia. Cuerpo abandonado. Miré a mi compañero antes de continuar. Lucía inquieto mientras rápidamente colocaba unas fotos y escribía sobre la pizarra. Rin, por su parte, cogió un par de hojas de la mesa y las comparó buscando algo de información.

Sasabe irrumpió abriendo la puerta con un estruendo.

-¿¡Qué es lo que ha pasado oficial Ryugazaki!?

-Señor Sasabe, caballeros... Creo que...-tragó saliva.- todos los crímenes de Iwatobi pertenecen a una misma persona.

\- ¿C-cómo?- Sasabe dio un golpe sobre la mesa.

-El otro día cuando estuvimos en el descampado donde apareció el cuerpo de Mitsuki, Rin dijo "Es siempre lo mismo." me hizo pensar en lo extraño que era; si siempre ocurría quizá era porque siempre se seguían una serie de pasos. Como pueden observar-Rei señaló la multitud de archivos sobre la mesa- hay dos series de actuaciones en los asesinatos: una dedicada a hombres y otra a mujeres. En ninguno de los asesinatos acontecidos se pudo encontrar evidencia alguna. Rin, hace unos días le preguntaste a Sasabe qué era lo que hacíamos mal. Aquí está la respuesta, estábamos tratando a cada caso como un particular y no como un conjunto.

Con razón Rei era el primero de la clase. Sólo un genio ve algo que está ante tus narices. Algo tan obvio que se te olvida registrar. Y ahí estaba nuestro primer hilo para deshacer aquel ovillo que se había formado en Iwatobi.

Miré a Rin, pues ambos sabíamos que al menos los últimos tres asesinatos tenían un punto en común. Ahora, según nuestro compañero sabíamos que los demás también estaban relacionados. Rin apretaba la mandíbula y sus manos se tensaban resaltando sus tendones mientras ojeaba el archivo de sus manos. El caso de Mitsuki.

***

Me pasé la tarde entera preparando un mapa con los lugares dónde se había visto por última vez a cada víctima, también anotamos dónde se había encontrado el cuerpo de todas ellas.

Observamos fotos, comparamos casos y recabamos algo más de información sobre algunas de las víctimas.

Rei me pasó tres fotos.

-Ellas... Se parecen físicamente. Lo más probable es que sea el punto por el que las asesine.- Tal y como decía Rei, las tres mujeres que mi compañero me mostraba tenían el mismo color de pelo y ojos.

-Todas las chicas fueron primero secuestradas pero ninguna fue llevada a la fuerza...- Rei las observó como si ellas pudieran contestarle.

-¿Quién se va con su propio agresor? O más bien ¿por qué?

***

-¿La bestia?- dijo Rin extrañado mirando su jarra de cerveza.

-Sí, además por lo que ya te he contado, las chicas nunca iban a la fuerza. Como en La Bella y La Bestia donde Bella ocupa dócilmente el lugar de su padre y se va con Bestia. Es posible que ellas tuvieran alguna razón para ir con el asesino.

-Guau Sousuke, no sabía que te gustasen las historias infantiles.- rió burlón.

-Ha sido cosa de Rei. Además no deberíamos seguir hablando de esto fuera del trabajo.

-Tienes razón. Cambiemos de tema.-pegó un trago a su cerveza finalizando el tema laboral.- ¿Qué tal con Makoto?

-¿¡Q-Qué!?- la pregunta me había cogido por sorpresa.

-Oh, vamos. Desde que entró por la puerta del Sakura's no le quitaste la vista de encima. Te llevaste los gatos para que no le causaran problemas. -giré mi cara sonrojado. No es como si me gustase, pero si había algo en su mirada esmeralda que me atraía.

-Déjame, ni siquiera lo he vuelto a ver.

-No puede ser verdad ¿qué has estado haciendo estos días, Yamazaki?

-Evitar el Sakura's por culpa de cierto idiota. - me puso un ademán de desaprobación.

-Que yo no quiera ir allí no significa que tú no lo hagas.

-Rin, me paso el día contigo y tú no quieres ir. Últimamente con tanto trabajo te tengo hasta en la sopa y los ratos libres también los pasamos juntos. ¿Por qué no quedas con Nagisa?

-Cuando no está ocupado sale con Haru o con Rei.- ¿con Rei? miré sorprendido pero no quise saber más sobre esa relación.- Le echo de menos...

El karma debía amarle (u odiarle, no estoy seguro) pues Haruka acababa de entrar en el pub con Nagisa. Le hice un señal con la mano a Rin para que mirase hacia atrás. Pero al hacerlo se puso la capucha de su sudadera de inmediato.

-¿Qué haces, imbécil?- le susurré.

-¿Acaso no lo ves? Me escondo. No quiero que me vea. Deberías hacer lo mismo, no quiero que venga a saludar.

Jajajajaja ¿Haru saludándome? Esa si que era buena.

-Acabas de decir que lo echas de menos.- le reproché.

-Pero no me va a hablar.

-Ni tú tampoco le estás hablando.- me estaba empezando a cansar.

-Quiero que lo haga él.

-Rin, te llamó el otro día.

-Pero tú hablaste con él. Ahora no me contesta. 

-Agh, me voy. Paso de vuestros jueguecitos.- al levantarme, Nagisa y Haru miraron en mi dirección. Creo que fue lo más idiota que hice en la noche.

Nagisa cogió su copa y tiró de Haruka para venir en nuestra dirección. Una sonrisa maliciosa se cruzó en mi cara antes de volver a sentarme y Rin abrió los ojos como platos entendiendo lo que acababa de ocurrir.

La mirada tajante de Haruka me heló las entrañas mientras venía cruzando el pub ¿Dejará ese chico algún día de aniquilarme con sus ojos?

-CHICOS, PERO ¿DÓNDE OS HABÍAS METIDO?- dijo Nagisa haciendo un puchero justo al llegar.

Vi un pequeño temblor en el cuerpo de Haru al ver que mi acompañante era su pelirrojo.

-Andamos un poco ocupados- le dije, intentando excusar también a Rin, aunque Haru no se lo tragó pues rodó los ojos. Además por la cara que puso después creo que metí la pata hasta el fondo con la respuesta.

-Nagisa, vamos a otro lado.- dijo Haru con su usual inexpresividad. Rin entreabrió la boca pero volvió a cerrarla apretando sus labios.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero qué estás diciendo llevamos días sin ver a Rin?- El rubito tomó asiento a lado de Rin dando por sentado que se quedaría allí.

A Haru no le quedó más remedio que sentarse a mi lado con disgusto. A mi tampoco me pareció la mejor compañía pero tragué por el idiota de mi amigo.

Nagisa nos atrapó pronto a Rin y a mi en una extensa conversación. O más bien, una narración porque sólo hablaba él. Nosotros únicamente asentíamos y reíamos. Aunque Rin dejaba que su mirada se desviara en dirección a Haru en repetidas ocasiones. Como Míster Témpano no hablaba ni reía yo también desvié mi mirada.

Para nada me hubiese imaginado la escena que observé. Era totalmente desoladora. Estaba cabizbajo, con las manos temblorosas sobre sus piernas. Por una vez, aquél frío chico me pareció totalmente frágil. Tanto que creí que se rompería en mil lágrimas de un momento a otro.

-¿Estás bien?- murmuré poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

Aunque aún tembloroso su mirada volvió a ser ese frío helador que me calaba. Se apartó de mí con fiereza y se largó sin más.

Rin se levantó nervioso pero se quedó paralizado. Nagisa se encontraba confuso y casi sale detrás de él pero lo detuve.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos a casa.- les dije y así lo hicimos.

***

Nagisa, me indicó donde se encontraba su casa mientras conducía. Al bajarse me dio las gracias y pidió disculpas, aunque no sé muy bien porqué. Volví a poner en marcha el automóvil y me dirigí en la oscuridad de las calles peor iluminadas a llevar a Rin hasta que me detuvo.

-Sousuke, no quiero irme a dormir.

-Es muy tarde, Rin. Tenemos que reponernos, sabes todo el trabajo que tenemos.- le miré dos segundos y entendí que no iba a cambiar de opinión.- Ais... ¿Dónde vamos, entonces?

-Quiero ir la playa.

***

Aparqué el coche en frente de comisaría. Dejando a mi amigo unos momentos a solas en la playa mientras entré para ver cómo le iba a Rei.

Al salir de la oficina pude observar como el negro cielo se mezclaba con la oscuridad del mar. Mientras arriba titileaban las estrellas, en el agua brillaban plateadas olas, haciéndose y deshaciéndose. Yo estaba en la barandilla del paseo mientras Rin estaba sentado en la orilla con los pies descalzos y observaba a la nada en la lejanía.

Un toque en el hombro me sobresaltó.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde? Por lo que veo no estás de servicio.- dijo mirando mis ropas.

-Ta-Tachibana... Podría preguntar lo mismo ¿no estarás haciendo de las tuyas?- estaba nervioso pero le pregunté seriamente.

El chico miró al suelo con gesto de tristeza.

-No... No. Sólo necesitaba respirar aire fresco.- le creí, pues sus palabras parecían sinceras.

Miré al mar y las siguientes palabras me salieron solas. Como si la brisa me hubiese incitado a decirlas.

-Prométeme que no volverás a robar nada. Si tú o tus hermanos necesitáis algo ven a comisaría y házmelo saber antes de hacer locuras de nuevo.

Los ojos esmeraldas relucieron emitiendo un brillo similar al de la luna. Se mordió el labio inferior reteniendo el temblor del mismo.

-No puedo aceptar eso...- dijo con dificultad.

-¿Y prefieres robar? Mejor ten lo que te ofrezco.

Una lágrima se resbaló por su mejilla y rápido la limpió con su muñeca. No sé qué estaba viendo en él pero sus ojos me tenían atrapado, algo en ellos me resultaba tan familiar y cercano.

Asintió y me cogió la mano. Eso me provocó un leve sonrojo.

-Te lo agradezco muchísimo, Sousuke.- siguió sollozando mientras sonreía. Los pasteles de fresa eran amargos al lado de su dulce voz diciendo mi nombre.

Soltó mi mano dejando que la brisa acariciase el vacío que había dejado. Con ella se limpió las lágrimas de nuevo y se tranquilizó poco a poco.

Un acto reflejo me llevó a alborotarle el pelo. Pero me detuve cuando que su mirada desconcierta por mi repentino gesto. Sentí el ardor en sus mejillas como si fueran mías. Tal vez porque yo también estaba ruborizado.

Quité la mano de su cabeza con nerviosismo y él simplemente volvió a su pregunta de antes.

-Aún no me has dicho qué haces aquí.

Señalé a Rin.

-También necesitaba aire fresco.- Tachibana sonrió angelical.

Mi cara cambió totalmente cuando un segundo después vi a Haruka caminando por la playa. Se sentó a apenas unos dos metros de Rin. Y le imitó observando el mar. Se miraron un instante pero no se dirigieron la palabra. ¿Por eso quería Rin que lo trajese a la playa o ha sido casualidad? 

-No me lo puedo creer...- susurré. 

Están enfadados. O eso se supone. No hablan. Se quedan en la misma posición frente a la playa. Pero no quieren hablar en un ambiente normal. Rin no quiere verlo. Haru sale corriendo sin razón. No entiendo. Mi mente soltaba frases sin casi conexión por el quebradero de cabeza. Mis manos se movían señalándolos. Makoto parpadeó un par de veces y rió viendo mi expresión. 

-Son cosas del amor ¿no?- Oh... Makoto lo sabía. Supongo que si Rin me lo había contado a mí era normal que el mejor amigo de Haruka también lo supiera.

Al final suspiré, ¿quién era yo para entenderlo si nunca me he enamorado? 

-Supongo... ¿Cómo se enamorarían estos dos?- Son tan diferentes y a la vez tan iguales.

Fue una pregunta retórica pero Tachibana supo responderme solemnemente.

-Se salvaron mutuamente de las garras de distintas bestias.- su gesto era totalmente diferente, muy rígido y oscuro. No quise preguntar nada más.

Ni aquellos dos abrieron la boca, ni nosotros volvimos a abrirla. Agradecí el resto del tiempo que pasé apoyado en la vaya del paseo junto a Makoto. El silencio dejaba que el mar hablase. El suave viento salino y el chisporroteo de las olas rompiendo, eran lo único que escuché el resto del tiempo. Por unos momentos respiré tranquilo en Iwatobi.


	6. Intruso

Esa noche dormí tranquilo. La calma del océano me había serenado por completo. Gracias a ello desperté de buen humor, y ese día el clima de Iwatobi estuvo acorde conmigo. Sólo unas cuantas nubes cruzaban el cielo, pero el gran protagonismo lo llevaba el sol.

Me di una satisfactoria ducha y desayuné tranquilamente. Después repuse la comida y el agua de Gélido y Aceituna.

-Lo siento pequeños, cuando tenga un día libre prometo dedicároslo.- les acaricié la cabecita antes de salir a trabajar.

***

Cuando llegué, hice el relevo con Rei y él se fue a descansar. Me impresionó que Rin no estuviera en comisaría pues siempre llegaba antes que yo. Así que le envié un mensaje. Su contestación me dejó aún más estupefacto:

Te dejo solo en la mañana. Esta noche lo compenso quedándome en comisaría tu lugar.

Pero ¿qué le pasa a este chico? ¿Acaso está enfermo? Como sea, tenía trabajo por delante y no podía retrasarlo por lo que me puse en seguida a ello.

Pocos minutos después, Sasabe cruzó la puerta con la cara pálida ¿acaso que soy el único que ha pasado buena noche en esta brigada? Suspiré y le hice un ademán al jefe para que se sentase frente a mí.

-¿Dónde has dejado a "Goro el diablo"? Hoy pareces un chiquillo perdido en un centro comercial.- Creo que se me está pegando el tono sarcástico de Rin.

-Uno que ya está viejo.- rio el jefe.

-No me vengas con cuentos, no eres tan mayor.

-Bien, muchacho ¿Qué tienes por aquí?- repuso caminando de tema.

Le pasé un par de hojas para que las firmase y me ayudó con el papeleo pendiente hasta mediodía.

Cuando el sol brillaba en lo más alto Sasabe me dio un respiro para que parase a comer. Así que fui a una tiendecilla que había cercana a la oficina y compré comida instantánea para ambos. Preferiría haber ido al Sakura's a por algo para llevar pero el restaurante cierra un día a la semana y para mi bendita suerte era ese día.

De regreso me topé con Kisumi, ese chico de la delegación de Samezuka que se acercaba a menudo para ayudarnos o reemplazarnos.

-Sousuke, compañero, ¿qué tal? ¿te estás adaptando a Iwatobi?- me pasó el brazo por el hombro como si hubiera confianza.

-Bien, bueno, sabes cómo son las cosas aquí.- miré a Sasabe buscando la respuesta de porqué estaba este tipo aquí. El sencillamente rió.

Casi cómo si me hubiera leído la mente me miró más serio.

-Estoy aquí para salir a patrullar contigo está tarde ¿no estás feliz?- acabó la frase volviendo a poner esa cara entre simpática y llena de picardía. Eso y su manera de preguntarlo todo me ponía un poco nervioso.

***

Una vez más las cosas se me torcían cuando creí que estaban bien. Mi precioso día se había ido al garete. Una cosa es ser hablador como Rin y otra muy distinta es ser un Kisumi. Lo juro, lo quiere saber todo. Es de esos pocos días en los que la patrulla se me hacía pesada. Di gracias a que el turno de tarde estuviese llegando a su fin, aunque no sin antes seguir bombardeando un montón de preguntas.

-¿Y qué edad tienes, Sousuke?

-Veinticinco.- Kisumi me miró de soslayo sonriendo de una manera... Extraña. En seguida, volvió a poner su expresión habitual de inocencia mezclada con travesura.

-Wow, estupendo, una edad magnífica ¡cómo yo!- aplaudió.- Oye y teniendo este porte y esos ojazos ¿tendrás novia, verdad?

-No.- respondí seco ¿Qué le importaba a este tipo mi vida amorosa?

-Oh, ¿novio?

-Tampoco. Oye Kisumi ¿y qué me dices de ti?- intenté importunarlo pero más que eso se sintió alagado.

-Qué va, qué va. Estoy esperando que llegue el hombre de mi vida, ¿quién sabe podría ser un colega del trabajo?- pillé la indirecta al momento pegando un frenazo.

-¿Qué haces, bruto?

-Perdón.- seguí conduciendo con más atención.

-¿Acaso no te enseñaron en casa que hay que ser bueno con los amigos?

¿Amigo? ¿Quién era mi amigo en ese coche? El mismo coche patrulla era más allegado y querido para mí, la verdad.

-Sí, sí, tienes razón. Ya te he pedido disculpas, lo siento.

-Tus papás tienen que estar orgullosos de un chico tan educado.

Tragué saliva. Se estaba excediendo, estaba cruzando mi línea así que no quise contestar pero el maldito pelirrosa siguió indagando.

-Oye, Sou ¿qué te dijeron tus padres cuando les dijiste que querías ser policía?

-Nada.- le devolví la pelota intentando salir del aprieto.- ¿Y los tuyos?

-Ah pues se pusieron muy felices, mi abuelo también fue policía ¿sabes?- hizo una pausa y siguió torturándome.- ¿por qué no te dijeron nada tus padres? Vamos algo dirían ¿no?- soltó una risilla de nuevo.

-No podían decirlo. Ambos murieron cuando yo era adolescente.- apreté los dientes, tenía la boca seca así que no pude tragar saliva y sentí un nudo en la garganta cada vez más intenso. Kisumi me estaba mirando de forma fría pero de pronto cambió su expresión y me pidió disculpas repetidas veces mientras aparcaba el coche en comisaría.

¿Por qué siempre tenía que cruzarme con tipos molestos?

Kisumi se despidió de Sasabe, se subió a su deportivo negro y volvió a Samezuka.

-Bon voyage. Tarda en venir, amigo.- le saludé con una sonrisa falsa mientras se alejaba.

-¡Vaya! ¡Qué bien que sigas haciendo amigos, Sou! Pero no se te ocurra reemplazarme por Kisumi.

Me giré digiriendo el sarcasmo de Rin. Oh Dios mío, prefería mil veces esa risa burlesca a las mil y una preguntas de Kisumi. Estaba apoyado en la pared de brazos cruzados haciéndose el interesante.

-No se te ocurra volver a escaquearte del trabajo dejándome con él.- mascullé.

-Ji- enseñó sus dientes afilados y volvió a mofarse.- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Me has echado de menos?

-Oh, cierto, si ya has llegado me toca descansar.- entré a comisaría a por mis cosas y él me siguió.

Sasabe me tomó la delantera al ver al pelirrojo. Cogió sus cosas con rapidez y en unos segundos salió de comisaría. Definitivamente Sasabe estaba muy raro.

Mi compañero se quedó tan asombrado como yo.

-¿Sabes qué le pasa?- me encogí de hombros.

-Por cierto tú vienes de buen humor ¿ha pasado algo bueno?

Rin oscureció su mirada, y agachó la cabeza.

-No. Para n-nada...

-¿Rin?

Todo ese buen humor no era más que una máscara que se deshizo fácilmente en pedazos. Comenzó a llorar reteniendo sus lamentos tanto como podía. Ahogándose en sus propios sollozos. Seguía de pie, mirando al suelo mientras su pelo ocultaba sus ojos pero dejaba ver su tristeza en forma de lágrimas. Así que... Tener amigos no es todo diversión, también duele. Me abracé a aquel chico quebradizo hasta dejó claro todo su dolor.

Cuando se hubo sosegado se alejó un poco de mí y sin siquiera preguntarle me dio la razón de su amargura.

-Lo... L-lo hemos dejado.

***

No sé si dejar a Rin sólo fue la mejor idea aunque así lo quisiera él. Y es que insistió en que tomara un descanso ya que pasaríamos la mañana siguiente trabajando en el caso de "La Bestia". Pero sabía que mi amigo pasaría la noche en comisaría martirizándose.

¿Qué haces en estos momentos? ¿Tu amigo o tú trabajo?

Yo utilicé la excusa de que Rin me obligara a irme a casa para decantarme por un lado de la balanza. Pero estoy casi seguro que no elegí bien. La incomodidad y las vueltas que le di a las sábanas me lo decían.

No estoy seguro de porqué exactamente terminaron pero ese maldito Míster Témpano ya me estaba sacando de mis casillas. ¿De verdad iban a terminar una relación por no ponerse de acuerdo en si ocultarlo o no? ¿Quizá fue Rin quien terminó? ¿Acaso... Haru tenía otras razones?

Dejé esos pensamientos de lado y fui a tomar un vaso de agua para refrescar mi mente antes de intentar dormir. Eran las 2:15 de la noche, mierda. Volví rápidamente a mi habitación.

Seguí revolviéndome en la cama hasta que un ruido me despertó. Salí tan agitado de la habitación que sin darme cuenta ya estaba mirando desde lo alto de las escaleras hacia la puerta. Escuché como alguien intentaba abrir mi puerta. Salí corriendo a mi habitación en busca de mi uniforme y mi pistola.

¿Eh?

Al abrir el armario solo encontré una pistola de agua ¿Esto es algún tipo de broma?

Un paso. Dos pasos. Tres pasos. Y continúan acercándose. Alguien está subiendo las escaleras.

¿Por qué? ¿Estoy temblando? ¡Soy policía, joder!

La puerta emitió un chirriante sonido. Reconocí la voz que hablaba a mis espaldas al instante.

-Ya no me sirves. No eres más que otro niño inútil.

Tenía miedo, sabía qué pasaría. Apreté mis ojos con fuerza y...

-Ah, ah, ah. JODER.- pegué un puño contra la almohada.

Otra vez. Otra asquerosa pesadilla.

Miré el reloj, apenas había dormido dos horas. Así que me duché para limpiar mi cuerpo bañado en sudor y mi mente transtornada. Y después volvería a comisaría con Rin.

***

-¿Qué haces aquí, de nuevo?

-No preguntes y limítate a trabajar.

-... ¿otra vez una pesadilla?

Tsk. ¿Acaso soy tan fácil de leer o es que este chico me conoce demasiado? Lo que sea... Es molesto.

-Sí.

-Sousuke... ¿por qué tienes tantas pesadillas? Quiero decir, la gente normal tiene alguna pesadilla de vez en cuando pero tú... Ya llevas algunos días con ellas y la otra vez me hablaste como si te ocurrieran con frecuencia.- Nunca te hagas amigo de un policía, o en peor caso de un psicólogo; siempre saben lo que te pasa y te preguntan aunque no quieras contarlo.

-No tuve una feliz infancia.

-Pero dijiste que tenías recuerdos felices.

-Con mi padre.- le recordé.

Rin tensó su cuerpo y dudó un segundo en seguir preguntando. Para mi desgracia así fue. El espíritu curioso de Kisumi se debió apoderar de él.

-¿Qué pasó entonces cuando él murió?

-Dejé de tener momentos felices.- admito que no fue la mejor respuesta de mi parte pero me es incómodo hablar de mi pasado. Rin se estremeció por mi dura contestación.

Después dirigió la vista de nuevo a los archivos que tenía en la mesa y continuó su trabajo. La madrugada se volvió serena, ambos nos concentramos solamente en hablar de los casos pendientes. Rin no volvió a preguntarme nada personal esa noche.

***

Ver el amanecer de la playa, pasando de violeta a rosado y anaranjado; y con nubes que dejan su ilusorio y borroso reflejo en el mar... aunque sea desde la ventana de comisaría, debe ser precioso. Pero no, no ese día. Cuando la maldita niebla no te dejaba averiguar si el día era día o la noche era noche.

Cuando sí, era de día llegaron nuestros camaradas. Rei llegó temprano como siempre y Sasabe puntual. Pero para mi pequeña desdicha el jefe no llegó sólo.

Definitivamente el mundo no está de mi lado.

-¡Buenos días queridos amigos!- esa voz ya se me hacía irritante y amarga y eso que sólo era la tercera vez que lo veía.

-Hey- dijo Rin sin mucho entusiasmo mientras seguía con la vista pegada al folio.

-¿Qué hace Kisumi otra vez aquí?- murmuré mientras los demás se hacían de un café de la máquina que estaba en la sala de descanso.

-Ayudar.- respondió con la misma pausa que antes mientras con el rotulador marcaba algunas palabras.

-¿En serio? ¿Hoy? ¿A qué?

Rin posó el rotulador sobre la mesa y se dirigió a mi con severidad.

-Tenemos un maldito caso de asesinato en serie entre manos. Que, nada más y nada menos ha durado 5 años. Necesitamos la ayuda de Samezuka para esto, están mejor preparados. Ya nos han tendido la mano en otras ocasiones. Además el personal de Iwatobi es escaso, míranos, tres de nosotros somos apenas unos novatos.- ¿Qué leches le había picado a Rin? El suele ser más... entusiasta. Pegué un golpe a la mesa, intentando "despertar" a Rin. Al verdadero, al menos.

-No creo que alguien que también es un novato y viva en un lugar tranquilo y pacífico como Samezuka tenga más experiencia que tú, Rei o Sasabe.- escupí.

Rin se impresionó al escuchar aquello. Minuciosamente sus labios entreabiertos se curvaron en una sonrisa de tiburón.

-Que tiemble esa Bestia, Sousuke. Porque nosotros la vamos a enjaular.


	7. Sospechas

-Que tiemble esa Bestia, Sousuke. Porque nosotros la vamos a enjaular.

***

-Sabemos que hay dos tipos de procedimientos que siguen los asesinos, uno cuand-

-¿Cómo sabes entonces que son asesinos? ¿Por qué descartamos que los realiza una misma persona?- Kisumi juntó sus manos y entrecruzó sus dedos poniendo un gesto serio y frío, nada propio de el chico con el que pasé la tarde anterior.

Rei se acomodó las gafas y una gota de sudor le recorrió la frente.

-B-bueno eso ha sido suposición mía, ya q- le volvió a interrumpir.

-No podemos suponer en estas circunstancias, necesitamos hechos. Así que sugiero que no descartemos que fue una sola persona.

Rin miró al pelirrosa de reojo durante unos segundos y después le hizo un gesto a Rei para que continuase.

-B-Bueno, está bien. Pues entonces empecemos con los casos de las mujeres asesinadas. Como ya les mostré a mis compañeros, las chicas muestran una serie de rasgos físicos iguales. Coinciden su color de ojos y cabello y la altura es similar. Ninguna es más baja 1'60 ni más alta de 1'70.

-Es propio de ellos seguir unas características. Eso lo sabemos.- afirmó Kisumi.

-Sí pero... Por un lado, sabemos que Sasabe y Rin han estado tratando los caso aislados suponiendo que la ciudad tiene un alto número de criminales, por lo que no llegaron a pensar que estuvieran relacionados, sin embargo,... ¿Cómo es que en 5 años ningún otro policía se ha percatado de ello?- pregunté inocente.

Kisumi me miró de soslayo como si hubiese dicho una idiotez y al instante volvió a clavar la vista en Rei.

-Los sobornos, las amenazas, los traslados.- dijo Sasabe cabizbajo.- Si alguien conseguía una pista se deshacían de él antes de que llegase a más miembros del cuerpo.

-Entonces ¿por esa misma razón tampoco habéis recibido amenazas?- sugerí.

\- Tú mismo acabas de sacar esa respuesta en las declaraciones de tus compañeros. Sasabe y Rin nunca creyeron en la posibilidad de que los asesinatos estuviesen relacionados. -la voz de Kisumi era monótona y calculadora.- Bien, volvamos al tema principal. Las chicas asesinadas. Más cosas en común.

No me gustó la forma impasible en que Kisumi había retomado la trama importante pero nadie se quejó, pues es cierto que nos habíamos desviado. Rei continuó con las explicaciones.

-Todos los cuerpos eran abandonados en las afueras de Iwatobi. Ninguna fue violada. También sabemos que cada una murió de manera totalmente distinta, lo que me llamó mucho la atención ya que este tipo de asesinos suelen seguir siempre el mismo proceso con minuciosidad. Sin embargo, en las otras pautas si se sigue una progresión similar: características físicas, rapto rápido, la chica es vista por última vez subiendo a un coche, sin forcejeo y desaparición de varios días antes de encontrar el cuerpo.

-Tal vez el asesino se esté "vengando" de formas distintas.- repuse.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- Kisumi preguntó casi sin pensar.

-Quiero decir, cuando un asesino en serie sigue una lista de características en sus víctimas suele ser por una obsesión o trauma de su pasado. De este modo, escoge a sus víctimas. Quizá este "paso" lo realice de múltiples formas porque no queda satisfecho por lo tanto podemos balancearnos al lado de trauma. En su vida alguna mujer de esas características le ha causado o está causando sufrimiento y su modo de venganza varíe porque no queda satisfecho.

-Estamos volviendo a las suposiciones. Pero bien, digamos que esto es cierto ¿Por qué el asesino no mata a su objetivo directamente?

-Es simple, porque, por alguna razón, no puede.- dijo Rei sosteniendo mi teoría.

-Ya veo.- contestó Kisumi rodando los ojos, no pareció muy convencido.

***

Más tarde, y aún en la sala, conseguimos continuar por rama restante: Los homicidios masculinos.

Sin embargo aquí sólo habían un mismo punto en común. Las características físicas no se repetían, sólo coincidía el año de nacimiento.

No obstante...

Tomé el expediente del último crimen acontecido y algo me llamó especialmente la atención.

-Mitsuki es un año mayor que el resto.- susurré asombrado.

Mis compañeros me dirigieron la mirada esperando una explicación.

-Sí, observad. Los demás chicos asesinados nacieron en 1992. Pero Mitsuki es de 1991, aún tiene los 25 porque nació en diciembre.

Kisumi me quitó el informe de las manos y lo leyó. Sus ojos viajaban rápido desde una punta a otra del papel. Su expresión escéptica parecía querer romper aquel papel entre sus manos. ¿Qué era lo que le causaba tanta irritación?

-Kisumi, ¿qué es lo que ocurre?- se preocupó Rin.

-D-debe haber sido error del asesino.- ¿error de una persona que lleva 5 años siguiendo pautas? Mmm...

-Es muy extraño. Si el asesino buscase a chicos con 25 años lo haría desde el principio. Quiero decir, no se fijaría en su fecha de nacimiento sino que seguiría una edad fija. Sin embargo, hace 5 años con el comienzo de los asesinatos buscaba a chicos de 20.

-Está... Buscando a alguien.- murmuró Rei.

-¿Y cómo sabemos si la última víctima era a quien buscaba?- Rin se dirigió a él.

-No podemos saberlo...- concluyó Sasabe.

-Bueno, demos por concluida entonces la investigación de esta mañana. Se me hace tarde y tengo que volver a Samezuka.

Kisumi se levantó con apoyándose sobre la mesa y sin apenas dirigirnos muchas más palabras se fue. 

***

En la tarde Rin se fue a descansar y me quedé con Rei que estaba concentrado en la investigación de la mañana. Sus cejas en forma de "v" y su expresión intranquila me dieron curiosidad.

-¿Ocurre algo Rei?

-Ya-Yamazaki, por favor compare estos dos casos, creo que me estoy volviendo loco.- dijo frotándose los ojos.

Cogí ambos informes. Rei había colocado un post-it sobre los datos de cada víctima. Después me guió con el dedo.

-Sólo lee el procedimiento que ha ocurrido hasta el asesinato.

Eran dos de los archivos de las mujeres, por lo que llevaban exactamente el mismo proceso. Lo ojeé un par de veces más, encontrando siempre las mismas evidencias.

-No entiendo Rei, no encuentro diferencia. Son exactamente iguales.

-Ése es precisamente el problema.

Rei destapó los post-it. La primera foto era una de las chicas y la otra...

-¿¡Mitsuki Shima!?

-Y en realidad hay otra diferencia: Mitsuki si opuso resistencia antes de entrar en el coche.

-¿Me estás diciendo entonces que han seguido el mismo procedimiento que para ellas? ¿Por eso no acordaba el año?

-Creo que así es. Mistuki es nombre de chica, quizá la Bestia lo confundiese... No fue el asesino que mataba a los chicos.

-¿No dijo Kisumi que no descartásemos la posibilidad de que fuese un sólo asesino?

Rei negó con la cabeza.

-Algo me dice que no es así... Pero puede que ambos estén relacionados ya que comenzaron al tiempo pero... Por el momento no estoy muy seguro. De todos modos, te informaré en cuanto tenga pruebas concluyentes. - Me dijo con confianza mientras se ajustaba las gafas.

Asentí, Rei era un chico confiable y me había demostrado que su intelecto era prodigioso así que le tomé la palabra.

Un segundo después volví a mirar los ojos frondosos de aquellas pobres víctimas. De momento me vino un flashback de Kisumi mientras veía el expediente de Mitsuki. También vio algo raro en él ¿por qué reparó tanto en ello? No podía quitármelo de la cabeza.

Disgustado por el amargo rumbo que habían tomado mis pensamientos, salí en seguida del sendero de ellos. Serví un par de cafés y le tendí uno a mi compañero, después continuamos trabajando codo con codo.

***

Antes de darle el relevo de turno a Rin le contamos nuestras sospechas. Él escuchó atento y almacenó toda la información que le brindamos.

-Llámame si averiguas algo más esta noche.- le propuse mientras Rei salía de comisaría.

El afirmó con un sutil gesto y nos despedimos. Pero antes de salir me detuve y recordé algo:

-Rin, por cierto... ¿Quiénes estabais la vez anterior que declaró Haru?

Después de un suspiro se convenció a responderme.

-Rei, un policial que se marchó, Kisumi y yo.

-Kisumi...- apenas moví los labios susurrando.

-No le quitaré ojo de encima la próxima vez. Ahora lárgate a descansar. Mañana te toca a ti este bello turno de noche.

***

Los dos días siguientes se hicieron pesados. Dos días en los que la investigación siempre llegaba a puntos ya explorados. Suposiciones sin validez fueron descartadas y sólo se asentaron los datos que ya teníamos. No obstante, la tercera mañana, otro día de tempestades y tormentas comenzó.

-¿¡Qué se supone que estás haciendo, Goro Sasabe!?

Rin estaba atónito, fuera de sí. La mañana apenas había comenzado y los primeros truenos, propios de Iwatobi, habían aparecido. Sus ojos escarlata no podían creer lo que estaban viendo. Sólo unos días después de la intensa investigación y nuestro jefe estaba haciendo las maletas. Sasabe no contestó y metió unas últimas cosas en una caja. Rei nos miraba con tristeza:

-N-no he conseguido detenerle.- dijo nervioso mientras se frotaba los ojos tras las gafas.

-¡Deja esas malditas cajas, Goro!- la tensión le alcanzaba hasta la punta de cada hebra de pelo, ahora incandescente.

-Rin, tranquilízate. Gritar no te va a llevar a ninguna parte.- dije mientras lo sujetaba.

-Rin, muchachos... Se acabó.

El pelirrojo comenzó a mirarlo incrédulo, la fuerza se escapó de mis brazos y él se zafó de mi agarre con un paso hacia Sasabe.

-¿Cómo... que se... acabó?

-Este sitio está maldito, Rin. No puedo quedarme, lo han averiguado y lo han usado en mi contra. Deberíais marcharos también. Antes de que se enteren qué es lo que más os importa.

-¿Qué han averiguado Sasabe?- pregunté seriamente.

-Mi Ama-chan... No fue buena idea. Nunca debí enamorarme... Ella... ha comenzado a recibir amenazas por mi culpa.- el jefe intentaba ocultar su rostro pesadumbroso, Rin se estremeció y se agarró a una silla.

-¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo comenzaron?- dije con ansia.

-Dejan cartas en su buzón.- las palabras se le hacían un nudo y su voz se iba debilitando a medida que contaba.- Llevan dos semanas enviándolas pero no me lo dijo hasta hace unos días. No tiene sentido quedarse más tiempo aquí... Sé como han acabado las personas que no cumplían con sus deseos.

-Rei, registra la información.- me asintió y sacó su portátil y comenzó a teclear con rapidez.

-¿Nos puedes dar algún dato más sobre como eran las cartas?

-Siempre venían en sobres negros pero el papel del interior era blanco, normal.- el tembloroso cuerpo de Rin se paralizó unos segundos y después comenzó a hiperventilar.

-¿Alguna marca de identificación o firma?

Él negó con la cabeza y suspiró.

Le hice algunas preguntas más al respecto y después lo dejé marchar.

-Bien, Sasabe. Eso es todo. -mi ahora ex-jefe, con un gesto de reverencia, salió con las última caja en brazos despidiéndose de la oficina. No lo podía creer, 5 años echados a la nada por unas repugnantes amenazas.

Volteé en busca del intranquilo pelirrojo, pero no estaba.

-¿Qué le ha pasado a Rin? ¿Dónde ha ido?- le pregunté a Rei pero se encogió de hombros.

Llamé a su teléfono pero estaba comunicando.

-Tsk, mierda. Rin coge de una maldita vez.

Comencé a dar vueltas por la oficina hasta que Rei me paró y me tendió un té. Él añadió la información de Sasabe a la investigación mientras yo intentaba aplacar mi nerviosismo. Tras unas horas eternas nuestro fugado compañero volvió a aparecer en comisaría. Y con la respiración agitada de haber sufrido una maratón gritó mi nombre.

***

-Necesito que vayas por mi, Sousuke. Por favor.

-No va a querer hablar conmigo. Además, sabes cómo es Haru.

Rin se pasó ambas manos por el pelo. No paraba de moverse de un lado a otro. Cogí otra soda de la máquina expendedora y se la lancé. Bebió un trago con rapidez.

-Además ¿por qué esa prisa? Ya sabías lo de las amenazas.

Un sonido en su garganta reflejó el duro paso de un trago.

-Lo sé pero...- después volvió a fijar sus ojos en mi.- De verdad, Sousuke, necesito hablar con Haru, es urgente.

-Rin, ¿qué está pasando? ¿por qué tanta prisa?- le volví a preguntar.

\- S-sousuke...

-¿Qué?- miró al suelo con preocupación, sin confiar del todo en contármelo.- Vamos Rin, ¿qué sabes?

-Prométeme que no se lo dirás a Rei y Sasabe.

-...

-¡Promételo!- dijo desesperado.

-Está bien, no abriré la boca pero cuéntame de una maldita vez.

Rin se pasó las manos por la cara y con la voz y los labios temblorosos consiguió quedarme de mármol:

-La última vez que estuve en casa de Haru... vi un par de sobres negros sobre un mueble del salón.


	8. Callejones con Salida

-La última vez que estuve en casa de Haru... vi un par de sobres negros sobre un mueble del salón...

Un sudor frío me recorrió la espalda. Sentía como si alguien hubiese echado un jarro de agua fría sobre mi cabeza. Me congelé por completo.

-Sousuke, Haru puede estar en peligro.

-¿¡Rin eres consciente de lo que me estás diciendo!?- dije alterado y sorprendido de que Rin no pensase fríamente. Él alzó una ceja.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Haru es sospechoso hasta que no demuestre que esos sobres son de amenazas.- le expliqué con rudeza.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás loco?

Estaba colérico, Rin confiaba demasiado en ese chico y me pareció una mala idea seguir discutiendo con él. Así que elegí tomar medidas. Me dirigí hacía el teléfono y marqué el número del Sakura's. Rin me siguió atónito.

-Sakura's Restaurant, dígame.- la voz dulce de Tachibana consiguió relajar mi ira momentánea.

-Tachibana...- me detuve un segundo deleitándome mientras lo pronunciaba. Pero volví a ponerme serio, no era hora de cursilerías.- Soy Sousuke, necesito hablar con Haru inmediatamente.

-S-si, claro, ¿ha pasado algo con él?- la preocupación se reflejaba en su voz.

-No puedo hablarte de ello, ya sabes, cosas de este trabajo.

-C-claro, ya se pone ¿sí?- se escucharon unos sonidos mientras le pasaba el teléfono.

-Yamazaki.-dijo él.

-Haruka Nanase, tienes que presentarte en comisaría cuánto antes.

***

Una vez más sus ojos cristalinos se clavaban frente a mí.

Tuve que dejar que Rin estuviese presente durante el interrogatorio pero le prohibí que hiciese preguntas. Rei también estaba allí, como las otras veces, registrando la información. Pasé de las formalidades y fui impulsivamente al meollo de la cuestión.

-Haru, ¿por qué tienes sobres negros en casa?

Noté como Rin a mi lado entrecruzó los dedos de sus manos y dio un trago a su saliva. Mientras que su contrario frunció el ceño sin quitarme la vista de encima.

-¿De qué sobres me hablas?

Abrí más mis párpados y repetí la pregunta.

-Somos conscientes de que tenías algunos sobres negros en tu casa, ¿por qué? ¿para qué?

-¡Sousuke!- gritó Rin, pero le ignoré y seguí sosteniéndole la mirada a Haruka.

-No tengo esa clase de sobres en mi casa.- su frialdad estaba convertida en sonidos.

-Haru, te recuerdo que estás en un interrogatorio y tu deber es decir la verdad-insistí.

-Te repito, no sé nada de la existencia de esos sobres.

Su insistencia en ello me estaba impacientando así que comencé a dar toques con el dedo en la mesa y miré a Rei pero solo se encogió de hombros.

-Haru ¿te están mandando amenazas?

-¿Qué?- miró a Rin un segundo hasta que yo retuve su atención con un ensordecedor golpe en la mesa

-¡RIN!- al levantarme y mi silla calló al suelo haciendo un estruendo. Su cara de terror no consiguió para nada conmoverme. -Haruka Nanase, lamento decirte que esta noche la pasarás en el calabozo. - después me dirigí a Rei.- Solicita un permiso para registrar su casa.

Mi compañero, con un sonido afirmativo, se dispuso a hacer lo que le pedí. Por otra parte, Rin estaba paralizado, cabizbajo y rogándole al suelo quién sabe qué cosas. Mientras tanto yo esposé y metí a Haru en la celda.

Una vez en el calabozo, se dignó a dirigirse hacia mí con un hilo de voz amargo:

-No conseguirás quedarte con Rin.- me quedé perplejo y casi se me escapa la risa.

-¿No eres tú el que lo ha alejado de su lado? Creo que deberías estar preocupado por cosas más importantes. Estás siendo sospechoso de enviar amenazas y quién sabe si de algo más.- le dije en tono severo.

-Él es lo más importante para mí.

-Bien, pues no estoy interesado en él si eso es lo único que te preocupa.

Me fui de allí sin volver a mirarlo. Así, comprendí que las miradas amenazantes provenientes de aquellos ojos de hielo no eran más que estúpidos celos.

***

-Me temo que te traigo malas noticias Yamazaki.- mi aún fiel compañero me miró por encima de las gafas.

-¿Y bien?

-No se han encontrado los sobres en ninguna parte de la casa de Haru.

¿Cómo era eso posible? Ni siquiera le dimos opción de llegar a su casa para cuando supo por qué le llamamos.

-¡Rin!- apareció al momento.- ¿Ha usado Haru el derecho a llamada?

-Sí, ¿acaso también le querías denegar un derecho?- me contestó molesto y sabía perfectamente porqué.

-No es momento, Rin. ¿A quién ha llamado?

\- A Nagisa. Le ha dado "unos días de descanso" y le ha dicho que cierre el restaurante.

-¿No le ha pedido ir a su casa o algo por el estilo?

-Lo dudo, no creo que Nagisa tenga llaves de la casa de Haru.

Me pasé las manos por el pelo. Estaba en un callejón sin salida. Tenía a un sospechoso encerrado en una celda y si no conseguía pruebas tendría que liberarlo en poco tiempo.

***

El día se hizo largo, no conseguía dar con ninguna pista, Rei tampoco encontró nada y Rin no estaba por la labor.

Rei y yo pasamos la noche en comisaría. Creo que la mayor parte del tiempo la pasé mirando a un punto fijo en la pared. Sin apenas pensamientos. Una imagen de los enfadados ojos oceánicos de Haru y ninguna otra forma de seguir indagando. Otro imagen de la cara decepcionada de Rin. Cerré los ojos con fuerza un momento.

Al volver a abrirlos una mirada aceitunada me sonreía mientras apoyaba su cabeza entre sus manos.

-¿Ta-Tachibana?

Él soltó una risilla.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Negó con la cabeza mientras seguía con su alegre sonrisa. Y me tendió la mano, una mano suave y delicada que casi rodé cuando...

-...suke, Sousuke.

Desperté.

Rin estaba dándome golpecitos en el hombro, el sol estaba saliendo en el horizonte tras el ventanal de comisaría y millones de pequeñas nubes ya habían tomado colores anaranjados.

-¿Y Rei? ¿Por qué no me ha despertado cuando me he quedado dormido?

Rin me señaló afuera y justo nuestro compañero colgó una llamada que lo había descompuesto.

-¿Qué ocurre Rei?- dije mientras entraba

-Yamazaki... No sé qué hacer.

Rei nos explicó su situación. Tras escuchar lo de Sasabe y los misteriosos sobres de Haru, él comenzó a temer por Nagisa. El pequeño le replicó y acabaron discutiendo.

-Me dijo que estaría a salvo porque es un año menor pero ¿y las amenazas? ¿acaso no le preocupan? Tu me entiendes ¿verdad, Rin?

Rin bajó la cabeza y asintió con un gesto casi invisible.

-Rei... ¿por qué sabe Nagisa eso?

Un par de parpadeos me hicieron comprender que mi compañero no sabía de lo que le hablaba así que reformulé mi pregunta.

-¿Por qué Nagisa sabe la edad que exige el asesino? Esa información no debía salir de comisaría.- Rei comenzó a temblar.

-Llama de nuevo a Nagisa- le inquirió Rin.

***

El teléfono de Nagisa se había desconectado así que fue imposible contactarse con él ni siquiera desde el teléfono de comisaría. Le insistí a Rei para que se fuese a casa más temprano y me quedé a solas con Rin.

-Sousuke, no podemos seguir reteniendo a Haru sin pruebas.- y aunque el sabor de esas palabras fue amargo eran totalmente ciertas así que lo dejé liberarlo.

La tensión entre ellos se podía cortar como si de hilos se tratase. Ninguno de los tres dijo nada hasta que dejamos a Haru irse.

***

Unos veinte minutos después escuché un chico sofocado mientras hablaba fuera con Rin, y su voz me llevó a curiosear.

-¡Sousuke!- dijo con la voz agitada.

-Tachibana, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Venía a ver a Haru, pero Rin ya me dijo que se fue así que ya me marchaba.- sonrió.

-Makoto, no creo que puedas ir a comer al restaurante en unos días.-le informó Rin.

-Comerás conmigo.- el me miró sorprendido- Tu y tus hermanos por supuesto. Te espero a medio día aquí en comisaría, yo os llevaré.

Él hizo una reverencia y me dio las gracias repetidamente aunque le insistí en que no hacía falta agradecer. Después de marchó canturreando y silbando. Me sentí por un momento satisfecho y feliz de haberle producido tal alegría.

Segundos después de desvariar por pensar en Tachibana, Rin llamó mi atención. Hablamos unos minutos y después cogimos el coche patrulla en dirección a la casa de Nagisa.

***

Llamé por quinta vez al telefonillo. Como las cuatro veces anteriores nadie respondió. Llamé una sexta.

-Es inútil Sou. Está claro que no está en casa.

Sentí rabia, de nuevo, algo sospechoso se me escapaba de las manos como si de agua se tratase.

-¿Has vuelto a llamarlo?- le insistí a Rin.

-Unas tres veces mientras te desesperabas pulsando el timbre. Y no, no da llamada. Su teléfono está desconectado.

-¿Quién leches desaparece de la faz de la tierra en tan sólo unos minutos?- me desesperé entrando de nuevo al coche. Mi compañero me siguió sentándose en el asiento de copiloto.

-Quizás se haya tomado muy en serio los días de vacaciones y se ha ido de Iwatobi- sugirió mi pelirrojo amigo.

-No me está gustando nada la forma que está tomando esto, Rin.- le confesé.

Él clavó su mirada en el suelo. Pensando en Haruka, deduje.

-Necesito que te concentres y dejes de pensar en él unos días. Sólo hasta que todo se solucione. Y lo mismo para Rei.

Él sólo me asintió con un semblante de tristeza. Fue un gran esfuerzo por mi parte hacer este ruego pero era totalmente necesario. Sabía que les dañaba con mis duras palabras. Sin embargo, si mis amigos pensaban más en sus parejas que en el caso todo podría echarse por tierra y las investigaciones no avanzarían.

***

-¿Quién esa mujer que viene algunas veces, papi?

Los ojos oscuros de papá aparecieron llenos de melancolía y tinieblas. Se agachó quedándose a mi altura y sus grandes manos rozaron mis mejillas con cariño.

-Esa era mamá.

-¿Por qué no vive con nosotros? Los papás de otros niños quieren a sus mamás ¿no quieres a mamá?

-Lo entenderás cuando seas mayor.

-¿Aunque no viva aquí, mamá me quiere?

Sus ojos negros se cristalizaron, creí que la respuesta no sería agradable para mis oídos.

-¿Quién no te querría, cariño?- papi me revolvió el pelo y me dio un beso en la frente. Cerré los ojos sintiendo el cariño de papi y cuando alcé mis manos en busca de su abrazo se desvaneció como el humo de un cigarrillo. De pronto, sentí una presión en mi cuello y al abrir mis párpados ella estaba mirándome, con ira ¿por qué está enfadada conmigo? Papi dice que ella me quiere. Una lágrima recorrió mi rostro mientras mis gritos se ahogaban desgarrados entre aquellas manos frías.

-Ya no me sirves ¿por qué lo dejaste morir, imbécil?

Mi cuerpo está comenzando a debilitarse, no consigo volver a captar aire. Me pesan los párpados. Veo borroso. Siento mi cuerpo pesado. De pronto caigo al suelo. Ella también se desvanece y vuelvo a respirar con ansia. Sigo teniendo la vista nublada. Veo su sombra, manchas de los colores de su pelo y su vestido tiradas en el suelo.

-¿Mamá?

***

Rin me analizó de arriba abajo con la mirada. Aún enfadado conmigo, como un buen amigo supo leer mi desgarbada pose y seguramente mi demacrada cara.

-Otra pesadilla.- no fue una pregunta y no le faltaba razón.

-Sí.- le di un sorbo al amargo café negro que sostenía.

-Algún día llegarás a contarme de que tratan. Recuerda estas palabras.- hice un sonido de disgusto y él rio.- Bueno querido amigo, cambiando de tema, tengo una noticia importante. Mira lo que me ha llegado hoy.

Rin me tendió una especie de postal. Cuando la acerqué para ojearla pude ver que se trataba de alguna invitación a un evento. Las letras eran sencillas y no era muy llamativa pero sus palabras sí que captaron mi atención.

-¡Rin, es nuestra oportunidad!

El enseñó su afilada sonrisa de tiburón y alzó una de sus manos. Choqué mi puño en ella y le devolví la sonrisa. Al fin un hilo de esperanza del cual seguir desenredando aquel ovillo.


	9. Lo que más me importa

-¡Rin, es nuestra oportunidad!

El enseñó su afilada sonrisa de tiburón y alzó una de sus manos. Choqué mi puño en ella y le devolví la sonrisa. Al fin un hilo de esperanza del cual seguir desenredando aquel ovillo.

***

Tal y como acordamos a medio día Makoto se presentó en comisaría con los gemelos. Tanto el chico como la chica parecían distintas versiones de Makoto. Ambos parecían encantados con ver la comisaría pues sus ojos chispeantes viajaron reconociendo cada rincón de la sala principal.

-Ellos son Ren y Ran. Chicos, él es el oficial Sousuke Yamazaki.- les tendí la mano a los chicos y ambos me respondieron con energía y felicidad. Después saludaron y abrazaron a Rin. Parece que mi compañero les conocía bien.

-Podéis esperarme aquí- los guie hasta la sala de descanso.- En unos minutos estaré listo.

Los tres asintieron con la misma sonrisa soleada.

Un par de minutos después volví. Los gemelos estaban jugando a las palmas mientras su hermano mayor los observaba con una faz de tranquilidad.

-¿Vamos?- Los tres miraron hacia mi y Tachibana afirmó con un sonido y un movimiento.

Había pensado en llevarlos a algún restaurante dónde la comida fuese equiparable con los menús del Sakura's pero eso era prácticamente imposible. Cómo tampoco sabía bien sobre lugares de la ciudad decidí preguntarle a Tachibana. Él me indicó el camino. El lugar era humilde, supuse que el chico no quería elegir un gran restaurante.

Aunque la comida parecía bastante apetecible, distaba mucho de los grandes platos a los que todos estábamos acostumbrados. Nada convencido de aquella simplona merienda decidí invitarlos a un helado, así que dimos un agradable paseo hasta una heladería cercana  
Los tres Tachibana eran chicos alegres y sonrientes. Los pequeños me hicieron mil preguntas entusiasmados sobre mi trabajo y el mayor reía con ellos y mis (a veces inventadas) respuestas. Me sentí verdaderamente acogido.

-Makoto, tienes que venir a ver a los gatitos.- dije mientras nos dirigíamos hacia el coche y observaba a los pequeños correr delante.

-Mako... - se puso los dedos sobre los labios y se sonrojó.

Abrí los ojos como grandes ventanales y me cuenta de mi error inconsciente.

-TA-TACHIBANA, discúlpame.

Él negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

-N-no, no. Por favor, yo ya estaba llamándote por tu nombre así que está bien así.- contestó con un nerviosismo entrañable.

-Entonces, Makoto, ¿vas a venir a ver a los gatitos algún día?- resalté su nombre mientras saboreaba esa informalidad.

-Por supuesto, y espero que ya tengan nombre.- su risa provocó que mi estómago hormigueara de una manera deliciosa. Sonreí y me perdí en los pensamientos a los que ese hormigueo dio lugar. Perdido, sólo me quedé mirándolo sin darme cuenta de que había detenido mi marcha.- ¿Pasa algo Sousuke?

-No... Nada. Sólo pensaba en lo maravilloso que es que tengas siempre una sonrisa que regalar a pesar de... Bueno...las circunstancias.- me arrepentí de decir lo último creyendo que podía molestarlo.

A diferencia de mi pensamiento, él volvió a sonreír con esos labios rosados definidos en una bella curva. Todo él conseguía distraerme de una manera maravillosa. Movido por una fuerza externa a mi, comencé a acercarme lentamente hasta sentir su respiración muy cerca. El puso su mano en mi mejilla y la acaricio hasta mi oreja haciendo que cada uno de sus dedos provocase pequeñas descargas en mi interior. Sus boscosos y relucientes ojos estaban clavados tan dentro de mí que mi corazón dio un aleteo forzoso.

-¡Oniichan, Souchan!- gritaron los gemelos al unísono.

Makoto abrió sus párpados. Temblando, giró su cara rosada hacia ellos.

-¡Ya vamos!- molesto, apretó los puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

Juntos caminamos hacia el coche en silencio.

Me ofrecí a acercarlos hasta casa antes de volver a comisaría. Entonces entendí que las circunstancias que había nombrado antes a Makoto eran casi peores de lo que yo había imaginado.

El peor barrio de Iwatobi. Solares vacíos, casas con paredes derruidas y edificios a medio construir. Un sintecho en cada esquina y gente suplicando por una limosna. Un escalofrío me subió por la espalda. El corazón se me encogió pensando en un pequeño Makoto con sus dos hermanitos solos entre esas calles. Apreté la mandíbula queriendo saltar a ayudar a esos niños de mis pensamientos.

-E-Está bien, Sousuke. Nos puedes dejar por aquí andaremos hasta casa.- puso una mano sobre la mía cuando paramos en el semáforo. Con los nervios a flor de piel y una expresión de angustia recorrió mi rostro con la mirada.

-No.-dije convencido. Aún no es tarde para ayudarlos, pensé. Después me tranquilicé y le dediqué una sonrisa- No me importa, Makoto.

Su cuerpo se relajó cuando escucho aquellas palabras y como por impulso sostuve su mano unos segundos antes de que el semáforo cambiara a verde.

-G-gracias, Sousuke. De verdad... No sé cómo voy a devolverte todo lo que estás haciendo por mi.- por el rabillo del ojo pude ver como estaba cabizbajo mirando sus manos entrelazadas entre sí.

-Nunca quise nada a cambio. No lo hago para que me devolvieras ningún favor.

-G-gracias.-dijo de nuevo.

-¿Queréis venir conmigo a cenar también?- cambie de tema.

-Oh, no, no, no. Con suerte, tenemos para la cena de hoy.

Suspiré. Una cena con él y sus hermanos hubiese sido divertida, pero me alegré de que tuviesen algo que llevarse a la boca.

-Aquí es.- Makoto me señaló una casa pequeña que quedaba un poco más adelante. Estacioné el coche cerca de la puerta y los tres hermanos bajaron. Makoto se acercó a mi ventanilla para despedirse. Apoyó sus brazos en ella y sonrió de manera dulce.

-¿De verdad estaréis bien esta noche?- él asintió alegre.

-Sí, no te preocupes.

-No habrás robado nada ¿no?

-No, no, no.- agitó las manos con insistencia.- Te prometo que no.

-Te lo digo en serio, Makoto, si necesitáis algo, cualquier cosa, no dudes en pedírmelo.- el agachó su mirada.

-Y-ya me lo habías dicho.- hizo una pausa.- Sousuke, no quiero ser una carga.

\- No lo eres.- elevé su barbilla para que me mirase a los ojos.

Una triste sonrisa de incredulidad me despedazó el espíritu. Puse mi mano sobre su mentón y acaricié la comisura de sus labios.

-No lo eres.- repetí convencido atrapando aquella mirada verde esmeralda que me hacía sentir como en casa.

***

-¿Antigua reunión de alumnos?- preguntó Rei ajustándose las gafas.

-Exacto.- exclamó Rin.- He recibido la invitación está mañana así que todos los que hayan pasado la primaria en el colegio de Iwatobi también habrán recibido una.

-Creí que no eras de aquí.- inquirí.

-Bueno... Estuve en otro colegio en la capital, aquí sólo el último año y después en la secundaria me fui a Australia. Y si me han invitado a mí, con más razón irán chicos de 25 años de todo Iwatobi. El asesino puede aprovechar la oportunidad.

-Entonces nos camuflaremos entre los invitados. Rin, no quites ojo de encima a tus antiguos compañeros. Estaría bien que nos presentases a alguno para reconocer posibles víctimas.- agilizó Rei algunos preparativos.

-Voy a intentar sacar una lista con la máxima cantidad de chicos que estén entre los invitados.- sugirió Rin.- Rei puede ayudarme, ya que es más ágil con el ordenador. Tú puedes encargarte sólo de la patrulla, Sou.

-Está bien. No dudéis en avisarme si surge alguna cosa.- ambos asintieron con decisión.  
-Cuento con vosotros chicos, sólo tenemos dos días para trazar el plan pero será mejor que mantengamos a Samezuka al margen de esto.

Rin y Rei entendieron mi petición y rápidamente nos dispersamos para ponernos manos a la obra.

***

Ante la mirada de un sol apagado cubierto de nubes grisáceas, patrullé entre las laberínticas calles de Iwatobi sumergido en mis pensamientos. Dándole vueltas a Sasabe. A su amada. A las amenazas. ¿Por qué antes de averiguar lo de los asesinos en serie? ¿Por qué únicamente a Sasabe? ¿Por qué no Rin? Quizá esos sobres en casa de Haru... ¿si eran amenazas después de todo? ¿pero para qué ocultarlo? ¿No hubiese sido más fácil decirlo? No tiene caso. Pensar en eso no me ha llevado a ninguna parte y no lo hará ahora. Entonces... ¿Por qué no Rei? ¿Acaso... Nagisa... Estaría en peligro? ¿Por qué sabe Nagisa lo de los chicos? Esto es tan extraño... ¿Y por qué no yo? ¿Por qué no he recibido amenazas? ¿O...?

Han averiguado lo que más me importa.

Las palabras de Sasabe resonaron en mi mente. Y retumbaron una y otra vez hasta hacerse eco en todo mi cuerpo. De pronto, sentí mi latido agitado. No...

Sacudí mi cabeza intentando concentrarme en el mundo exterior de nuevo. Distraído por mis quimeras mentales la tarde había dado paso a la noche y dándome cuenta de lo rápido que había pasado el tiempo di media vuelta para volver a comisaría.

"Rei habrá terminado su turno. Rin me matará"

***

-¿Rin?

No respondió nadie, la sala de la entrada estaba vacía y el despacho de investigación tenía la puerta abierta pero nadie respondió por lo que tampoco debía estar allí. Me dirigí por tanto en busca de un café y mi amigo a la sala de descanso.

-¡¿Pero qué co...?!

Rin empujó a Haru hasta que logró separarlo de sí. Los jadeos pesados de ambos llenaron el silencio que se había formado. Rin se peinó el pelo alborotado y antes de que consiguiera decir nada.

-¡Rin!- soné desafiante pero estaba verdaderamente enfadado.

Él cerró los ojos con fuerza al escucharme y tragó saliva. Haru le observó y enmarcó las cejas, se puso la muñeca sobre su boca y salió corriendo de la sala dándome un débil golpe en el brazo por la prisa.

-¡Ha-Haru!

Rin se bajó de la mesa y se dispuso a correr tras él pero bloqueé la puerta.

-¿En qué cojones estás pensando, Rin?

-So-solo fue un beso Sousuke.

-¡Solo un beso! ¡Por supuesto! Si llego a entrar cinco minutos más tarde ¿qué? No pienso volver a beberme un café en esa mesa.- dije dejándome llevar por el enfado.

-No seas exagerado, por Dios.- Rin se dejó caer en una silla.

-Rin te dije que te alejaras de él hasta que acabase todo ¿¡Algún día piensas hacerme caso!?

-Déjame en paz.

-Rin, Haru es sospechoso de enviar amenazas.

-O posible víctima de las mismas- me replicó.

-Maldita sea, Rin... ¡Tu jodido novio podría ser hasta un asesino!

Él se levantó de un salto, me agarró del cuello de la camisa y me golpeó contra la pared. Sus ojos carmesí reflejaban la ira que yo había encendido.

-No vuelvas insultarlo de esa forma y no vuelvas a meterte en mis asuntos con Haru.- escupió.- Voy a sacarlo fuera de este lugar maldito.

-No puedes. Sigue siendo sospechoso.

Rin gruñón dejando ver sus puntiagudos colmillos. Estaba apretándolos con tanta fuerza que creí que de un momento a otro los usaría contra mí. Pero no lo hizo. En su lugar me soltó y salió de la sala y fue al despacho de investigación dándome un portazo tras de sí.

Me dirigí allí también. Por mucho que nos enfadásemos teníamos que seguir trabajando juntos toda la noche y teníamos pendiente algunos preparativos para la intrusión en la fiesta de antiguos alumnos. Sin embargo, cuando agarré el pomo me detuve en la puerta tras escuchar un lacerante sollozo tras la puerta. Él paró de llorar cuando me escuchó soltar el pomo.

Y entre lágrimas, intentó hablar.

-Ponte... En mi lugar... Por una vez...

No supe qué decir. Tampoco supe hacer lo que me pedía, así que le respondí con mi silencio mientras el seguía con un borboteo de lágrimas.

-¿Qué harías... Sousuke? ¿Qué harías... Si esa persona sólo te tuviera a ti...? Si sospecharas que está siendo amenazada de muerte si tu no te vas de aquí... ¿la dejarías sola?

Sus palabras consiguieron traerme a la mente la imagen de un Makoto con 13 años, con sus hermanos llorando en medio de aquellas horribles calles en las que vivían. Un escalofrío me atrapó por completo y la sensación helada no salió cuando acabó el temblor. Si esa persona sólo me tuviera a mi... ¿la dejaría sola? 

G-gracias, Sousuke.

No sé como devolverte todo lo que estás haciendo por mi.

Sousuke, no quiero ser una carga.

-No... Claro que no.- ¿Cómo podría si es lo que más me importa?


	10. Makoto

¿Qué harías... Sousuke? ¿Qué harías... Si esa persona sólo te tuviera a ti...? ¿la dejarías sola?

G-gracias, Sousuke.

No sé como devolverte todo lo que estás haciendo por mi.

Sousuke, no quiero ser una carga.

-No... Claro que no.- ¿cómo podría si es lo que más me importa?

***

-¿Está todo bien?

Rei acertaba. No, no estábamos nada bien. La noche había sido muy larga. De todas formas, el sol de la mañana había salido por fin y ya era hora de que tanto Rin como yo nos fuesemos a descansar antes de la reunión que teníamos a la tarde.

Con pies de plomo me levanté de la silla y saludé a Rei poniendo mi mano sobre su hombro.

-¿Rin?- dijo él preocupado.

Miré al pelirrojo por el rabillo del ojo, él había bajado la vista. Pero después le sonrió. Con una curva triste.

-Bueno, Rei, te encargamos todo.-dijo.

Salí de allí. 

Puse mi coche en marcha y tomé el camino. Pero no a casa. No tenía ganas después de la pesada noche, aunque sí estaba cansado y tenía sueño. Me adentré en la ciudad mientras el aire fresco entraba por la ventanilla y movía mi cabello con descontrol.

Giré en un par de avenidas hasta que llegué a una estrecha callejuela pero justo al entrar en ella, ví algo horrible y di un frenazo. Cogí la pistola y salí del coche dejándolo en mitad de la calle. 

-¡Eh tú, suéltala!- como aún llevaba mi uniforme, se asustó. Sus piernas temblaron como si fuesen de mantequilla. Echó a correr y yo corrí también, pero no para darle alcance. El desconocido se perdió al girar en un callejón.

Makoto cayó de rodillas al suelo en estado de shock.

-¡Makoto!- grité mientras me acercaba a él y su hermana.

-Ran ¿estás bien? ¿qué ha pasado? ¿te ha hecho algo?- puse mis manos en sus mejillas rojas y húmedas e inspeccioné su cara.

-E-estoy bien.- dijo lloriqueando.

-Entra en el coche ¿de acuerdo?- ella asintió y me obedeció sin queja.

-Makoto... ¿qué ha pasado?- el seguía de rodillas en el suelo.

Pase su brazo sobre mi hombro y lo llevé hasta el coche. Arranqué y di unas vueltas por la zona pero aquel tipo no apareció por ninguna parte. Solté un chasquido y me largué de aquel lugar. Makoto salió del shock, se giró en su asiento y gritó tanto como pudo.

-¿¡Ran, qué hacías fuera del colegio y sin Ren!?

La niña se asustó mucho y cerró sus ojos con fuerza.

-S-sólo... salí en un descanso... a comprar algo para el almuerzo. Perdóname onichan.

-Ran, tranquila, ahora compraremos algo para tu almuerzo ¿estás en condiciones de volver al colegio?- ella asintió con un movimiento de su cabeza.-¿Qué pasó con ese tipo?

\- Me cogió de la ropa y me dijo que sabía de alguien a quien le interesaría tenerme. Se acercó mucho a mí y dijo algo que no entendí muy bien. Oniichan llegó a tiempo pero él no me soltaba y comenzaron a lanzarse puños.

Suspiré. 

Después de parar en una pequeña tienda y comprarle zumos y galletas a la pequeña Tachibana la llevé de nuevo hasta su colegio. Más tarde continué conduciendo, me adentré entre calles para volver a casa.

-¿V-vas a detenerme?- puede que Makoto hubiese vuelto en sí pero me habló con la mirada vacía.

-No.- dije con incredulidad.- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-Le he pegado.- se hizo un segundo en silencio.

-Fue en defensa de tu hermana.

-Puedes dejarme donde sea entonces.- su voz estaba sonando totalmente apagada y monótona, no parecía ni su hermoso timbre.

-Voy a llevarte a casa conmigo.- fruncí el ceño y giramos en una esquina.

-No tienes que molestarte.- siguió sonando gris.

Mi cuerpo se encogió por la tristeza que me transmitían sus palabras. Pero le ignoré. Seguí conduciendo hasta mi apartamento. 

***

-Makoto bájate.- le insistí.

-Llévame a mi casa.

-Makoto, por favor, baja del coche.- esta vez me hizo caso, pero al salir del coche...- ¿dónde vas? Espera.- le agarré del brazo.- No es por ahí.

-Déjame Yamazaki.- abrí mis ojos sintiendo una punzada y solté su brazo. Él se giro en ese momento. Tragué mi dolor y le hablé con delicadeza:

-Makoto. Por favor. Sube a casa, te voy a curar esas heridas.

***

No sé de qué manera acabé convenciéndolo para que entrase a mi departamento pero allí estaba. Sentado en mi sillón con la cabeza en alto y quejándose por el dolor de las heridas mientras yo le curaba.

-Estate quieto, Makoto.

-Aah, es que escuece.- sonreí, su voz ya no sonaba a la de antes. Me gustaba ese tono aunque fuese entre quejas.- No te rías de mí.- hizo un puchero encantador.

-No estaba haciéndolo, te lo prometo.- le puse un último apósito.- Ya está. 

-Sousuke... No hubiera podido protegerla... Si no llegas a aparecer... -clavó su mirada, llena de pena, en la mía.- Por favor... Para. 

No entendí sus palabras, me dejaron completamente confuso. Mi expresión le hizo seguir hablando.

-Deja de hacer cosas por mi.

-¿Por qué?

Makoto cerró los ojos y de un momento a otro sus pestañas comenzaron a inundarse.

-Me siento... tan inútil.

Esa última palabra me revolvió el estómago, me aceleró el pulso e hizo que el mundo me diese vueltas. Tuve que agarrarme al sillón para sostenerme pero aún así mi cuerpo se desplomó en el suelo.

***

Eres un niño inútil.

No eres más que un inútil que ya no vale para nada.

Inútil, ¿por qué lo dejaste morir?

***

-Ah.- cogí una gran cantidad de aire al despertar. Apoyé la mano en mi sien en un intento de calmar mi dolor de cabeza y cómo un rayo, un recuerdo de lo último antes de desvanecer. Me enderecé en el sofá. - ¿Mako? ¡¿Makoto?!

-¿Sousuke?- se asomó con un cucharón en la mano y con mi delantal puesto.- ¿estás mejor? Te desmayaste tan de repente que me asusté muchísimo.

-Sí, tú... ¿estás bien?

Sonriendo me enseñó el cucharón.- Ahora puedo devolver una pizquita de favor.

-Ya sabes que no...

-Por cierto, aún no me has dicho sus nombres- señaló con el utensilio a los gatitos que no dejaban de pasearse entre sus pies mientras ronroneaban con gusto.

-Gélido y Aceituna.

-¿Por sus ojos?- se dio cuenta del detalle al instante.- Me gustan.

-¿Qué cocinas?- fui hasta la cocina con él.

-Un estofado. Espero que te guste. Deberías descansar otro rato mientras acabo por aquí.- miré la hora, aún tenía bastante tiempo para dormir y comer antes de volver a comisaría.

Me acerqué más a él mientras cocinaba.

-¿De verdad no te importa que me duerma un rato?- ladeó su cabeza negando.- Makoto... No vuelvas a decir eso.- dejó de cocinar para mirarme.

-¿Es por eso por lo que te has desmayado? 

-Algo así.- me rasqué la frente.

-Entonces nunca más volveré a decirlo. Pero déjame ayudarte también, ¿puedo hacer algo por ti? Lo que sea...

\- Ya lo haces, créeme. Tu sonrisa me ayuda más de lo que cualquier otra cosa podría hacerlo.- se dio media vuelta y removió la olla.

-Vete a dormir, puedo llamarte luego para comer.- puse ver como sus orejas estaban rojas así que sonreí internamente.

Le di un beso delicioso en la mejilla y sin mirar su reacción me fui a dormir de nuevo.

***

Desperté antes de que Makoto me llamara. Bajé las escaleras y me encontré con la imagen de su espalda mientras se ponía su abrigo.

-¿Te vas?

Él se sobresaltó y dio la vuelta en un rápido movimiento.

-S-sí. Te había puesto la alarma del despertador. Perdona, olvidé que tenía cosas que hacer.- cogió la bufanda y se dirigió a la puerta con prisa.

-Makoto, espera.- no se giró a mirarme pero paró antes de dar un paso fuera.

Me acerqué hasta él y le abracé por la espalda. No quería que se marchase. Si sólo pudiese retenerlo un poco más...

-Gracias por la comida.- el puso sus manos temblorosas sobre las mías.

-M-me tengo que ir.- cada sílaba salió con dificultad de su cuerpo.

Suavemente, giré su cuerpo, sin despegarlo del mío. Sin perder ni un segundo su contacto. Sus bellos ojos verdes relucían como jades. Su boca dejaba escapar el aire por una apertura minúscula. Su aroma a miel y frutas inundaba todas mis emociones. Y no pude evitarlo. Quise probarlo. Primero fue un roce de mi labio con el suyo. Lento y delicado. Después una fricción acolchada de su carnosidad. Despacio e intenso. Y en un segundo nuestras bocas se abrieron a la par entrelazando nuestras lenguas, correspondiéndonos.

Pero Makoto me separó de un empujón.

-Ah, te-tengo que irme.

Y salió corriendo.

Me sentí extraño.

***

La tarde pasó lenta. Aunque estuve atento al plan de Rei para infiltrarnos en la fiesta y aporté todo lo que pude me costó el doble estar concentrado.

¿Se habrá enfadado Makoto? Borraba el pensamiento y volvía a concentrarme. 

¿Volverá mañana a comer conmigo? Agitaba mi cabeza y retomaba mi trabajo.

¿Le molestó? 

-JODER.

Rei y Rin me miraron sorprendidos por la repentina voz que di al cielo.

-Lo siento. Disculpadme un segundo.

Fui al baño para poder refrescarme la cara al menos. Eché agua fría sobre mi rostro y mi nuca. Me miré al espejo y me peiné un poco con la mano.

-¿Qué me pasa?- Le pregunté a mi reflejo y escuché mi propia voz en mi mente.

Que nunca una mirada te había calado tan dentro como un puñal.

Que nunca quisiste proteger tanto a nadie como a él.

Que el par de chicas con el que estuve durante el tiempo en la Academia ni siquiera te querían. 

Que nunca te habías enamorado. 

Que no sabes lo que siente por ti.

Que tienes miedo de no ser correspondido.

Que esto no te ha llegado en el mejor momento. Debes concentrarte o él también estará en peligro.

Rápidamente quité mi vista del espejo agachando mi cabeza hacia el lavabo y volví a empaparme con el agua fría.

Como sea, tenía que hacer que todo saliese bien en aquella misión o todo acabaría complicándose aún más.

Para mi sorpresa mi pelirrojo y enfadado amigo estaba esperándome en la puerta. Cruzado de brazos y apoyado sobre la pared con gesto desafiante.

-¿Qué ocurre contigo hoy?

-Nada.- dije pero sonó poco convincente hasta para mí.

-Rei y yo nos tenemos que tragar día a día tus reproches por no estar concentrados y apareces así. Esto no es nada.

-...- no dije nada sólo bajé la vista arrepintiéndome de mis burdas palabras.

-¿Has tenido más pesadillas?

-Cada vez que duermo, pero no es...

-¿Vas a decirme de una maldita vez por qué son?- me interrumpió.

-Rin, no son...

De nuevo, la vista volvió a nublarse. Sentí cómo mi cuerpo perdía la fuerza y un grito de mi nombre lejano.

***

-¿Makoto?... ¡Makoto!

Hice ademán de levantarme para ir a su lado pero sentí un frío acero en mis muñecas. Y él se alejaba corriendo. El miedo recorrió como una corriente eléctrica toda mi espalda a la vez que una risa aguda se acercaba a mi oído.

-¿Q-Qué haces tú aquí?- gruñí.- Suéltame.

-¿Para qué? Si no sirves para nada.- dijo despacio gozando de cada sílaba. Su cara estaba justo al lado de la mía pero no podía verla totalmente. Sólo cómo esos labios rojos se movían amenazantes de nuevo.- ¿Quién es tu amiguito?

-No se te ocurra ponerle un dedo encima o sino...

Su risa puntiaguda y chillona me traspasó los tímpanos. Me agarró la cara con fuerza clavándome las largas uñas y su viperina voz escupió horripilantes palabras.

-O sino ¿qué?... Recuerda, estoy muerta.

Desperté de un salto. Estaba sudando y la cabeza me daba vueltas. Aún estaba en comisaría. ¿Qué mierda ha pasado? ¿Por qué me he desmayado otra vez?

-¡Sousuke!- Rin entró en la sala y corrió hacia mí.- ¿Estás bien? He llamado a un doctor, debe estar al llegar.- me enderecé mientras sobaba mi cabeza.- No, no te levantes. Descansa un rato más.

-Pero tenemos que... 

-No te preocupes, Rei y yo nos estamos ocupando de todo.- a pesar de las discusiones, a pesar de las noches en tensión, sonrió y me cogió la mano. De verdad había conseguido buenos amigos en Iwatobi.

-Rin... Las pesadillas... Son por mi madre.


	11. Tranquilidad

-Rin... Las pesadillas... Son por mi madre.- Él abrió sus ojos. Si estaba considerándolo mi amigo y quería saber sobre mí, era hora de confesarle eso.- Yo... Uhg.- me recoloqué hasta acomodarme y Rin me ayudó.- vivía con mi padre. Él era un hombre fuerte y trabajador. Siempre era cariñoso conmigo y cuidó de mí hasta el final de su vida. 

»Por otro lado, una mujer frecuentaba mi casa. De pequeño no me daba cuenta, pero cuando fui creciendo pude observar que cada vez que venía conseguía sacar a mi padre de sus casillas y acababan gritándose. Cuando aún iba a la guardería, mi curiosidad me llevó a preguntarle a mi padre sobre ella. Me dijo que era mi madre y comencé a preguntarme muchas cosas. ¿Por qué no vivía con nosotros? ¿Por qué discutían? ¿Por qué hasta entonces no me lo había dicho? Quizá porque a mi padre le molestaba su presencia aunque yo sabía que de una manera u otra la amaba. Sin embargo se resistía a ella. No le convenía, averigüé después.

»Mi padre murió de cáncer de pulmón. Fumaba mucho, sobretodo cuando estaba nervioso y únicamente lo dejó cuando ya era demasiado tarde. Cuido de mi aún estando enfermo y siempre conseguía sonreír a pesar de la mala racha. Ella seguía apareciendo por mi casa al menos una vez a la semana cuando enfermó. Y cuando él murió... Todo cambió.

»Ella venía casi todos los días. A veces se quedaba hasta una semana. Lo que para mí era horrible.- miré a Rin que escuchaba atento mi historia y cogí un impulso para poder seguir.- La primera vez que llegó en ausencia de mi padre me comenzó a gritar, me culpó por dejarlo morir y me pegó hasta que se calmó.- Rin llevó las manos a la boca.- Eso se repitió por cada vez que volvía. Las semanas que estuvo en mi casa se gastaba el dinero que mi padre había dejado para mí. Con suerte escondí una parte.

» Un día, llegó borracha. Me agarró tan fuerte del cuello que comencé a asfixiarme. Me repitió una y otra vez lo inútil que era. La falta de aire debilitaba mi cuerpo poco a poco. Mis brazos y mis piernas dejaron de responderme, los objetos a mi alrededor se iban tornando en manchas de colores. Cerré un segundo los ojos y creí no poder abrirlos nunca más cuando de pronto, ella dejó de apretar sus dedos. Su cuerpo cayó. Y no recuerdo nada más hasta el momento en que ya estaba en un autobús hacia la casa de mi abuelo paterno.

»Tengo esa laguna desde entonces y no consigo acordarme de por qué cayó, ni cómo salí de mi casa. Sólo recuerdo un charco de sangre alrededor. Desde ese día tengo las pesadillas.

-Y con razón...- susurró él.- Lo siento mucho Sousuke y gracias por confiar en mí y contármelo.

El sonido de la puerta nos hizo dirigir las miradas a la vez. Un señor con bata blanca y pelo a juego pidió permiso para entrar. Rin nos dejó a solas.

***

-¿Qué te dijo el doctor?- preguntó Rei preocupado.

-Dice que probablemente sea psicológico pero aún así me harán algunas pruebas más.

-¿Psicológico?- se rascó debajo de las patillas de las gafas.

Rin cambió rápidamente de tema.

-¿Podemos seguir adelante con la misión o debemos darte vacaciones?

-Podemos continuar.- sonreí.

***

Después de desmayarme conseguí volver a concentrarme. Trazamos el elaborado plan para la fiesta. Rin nos enseñó datos y fotos de invitados que podrían ser la próxima víctima y memorizamos todos aquellos chicos de nuestra edad. 

-Haru...- miré el folio entre mis manos y después a Rin quién explicaba algo con entusiasmo a Rei.

¿Qué pasaría si él...? ¿Qué harías Rin? ¿Tú corazón o tu responsabilidad?

***

Iba de camino hasta casa de Rin cuando él me detuvo.

-S-Souske, ¿puedes llevarme a casa de Haru?- le costó decírmelo.

Suspiré pesadamente. Pero no quería repetirle que no estaba bien.

-Si no te llevo irás de todas formas.- cambié la dirección de la ruta.

-Muchas gracias, Sou. Eres el mejor.

-No me hagas la pelota. Sólo por hoy, porque te lo debo.

El sonrió y seguimos avanzando unos segundo cuando después de quedarse pensando me dio un débil codazo.

-¿Qué hiciste con Makoto, pillín?

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo sabes eso?!

Él parpadeó un momento confuso y después comenzó a reir como loco.

-Lo invitaste a comer en mis narices, imbécil.- dijo entre risas que no paraban- O sea que ha pasado algo más.- apoyó las manos en el sillón y se acercó demasiado a mí con cara de picardía.

Le empujé la cara hacia atrás con una mano y solté un chasquido avergonzado.

-Estoy conduciendo, idiota. Y no te emociones. Sólo fue un beso.

-¿¡Sólo!? ¡Aaah! ¡Esto es genial, verás cuando le cuente a Haru!

-No le cuentes nada al iceberg.- lo que me faltaba, más miradas amigables.- Si alguien debería contarle es Makoto.- me excusé.

-O sea que le gustó que lo besaras.-dedució él.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Cuando le cuentas a tus amigos es porque te ha gustado.- eso sonó a adolescente con las hormonas revueltas.

-No lo sé.- y era la verdad.

-¿No lo sabes?

-Salió corriendo.

-¿¡Salió corriendo!?

-¡Deja de repetir lo que digo! Y ya hemos llegado, puedes bajarte.

-¿Por qué salió corriendo?- siguió curioseando.

-Dijo que tenía prisa. Además no he podido volver a hablar con él.

Arrugó la frente.

-¿No tienes su teléfono? 

-No...- ni siquiera sabía que tuviese.

-Dios Santo, Sousuke ¿qué voy a hacer contigo? Haru le regaló un teléfono para las emergencias, luego te mando un mensaje con su número.

Salió del coche y saludó sonrientemente hasta que me alejé.

***

No tenía hambre. Ni sueño. Ni siquiera quise entrar en la ducha. No hasta que Rin me enviase ese mensaje. 

El sonido llegó a mis oídos. Y como sediento a la fuente me tiré para alcanzarlo. Vi en la pantalla el nombre de Rin y abrí el mensaje con rapidez.

-¡Cómo has tardado imbécil!- le grité al teléfono.

He tenido que hacer cosas que ni te imaginas para conseguirlo. Aquí tienes: 6XXXXXXXXX

¿Por qué tenía que decirme eso? Bastaba con simplemente enviarme el número. Quizás soy yo que he pensado cosas raras. Sacudí mi cabeza.

Miré la hora. No era tan tarde como para molestar así que tragué saliva y me atreví a marcar. 

Comenzó a dar llamada, una, dos, tres. Me estaba poniendo cada vez más nervioso.

-¿Sí? ¿Quién es?- su voz tan agradable como siempre, tan dulce que consiguió ponerme aún más nervioso.

-M-Makoto. Soy Sousuke. Perdón, pedí tu número.- me sentí penoso.

-¿¡Sou-Sousuke!?- estaba tan agitado que casi vi su sonrojo.

-¿Quería saber si vendrás, vendríais- rectifiqué acordándome de los gemelos.- mañana a comer? Como te fuiste con prisa...- volví a sentirme un completo imbécil.

-Sousuke... - su voz sonó triste.

-¿Hay algún inconveniente?

-Sí, no, qui-quiero decir..., Ran y Ren tienen excursión en el colegio mañana y pasarán unos días fuera y yo no... no puedo.- dijo apagándose al final.

-Oh...- miré al suelo sin saber bien que decir. Se hizo un silencio terrible que sólo consiguió batir más mis pensamientos.

-Pe-pero- me habló en voz baja.-podemos vernos l-los dos si ti-tienes un rato claro...- estaba tan agitado que no sabía que contestar.- ¿Sou?- Espera, me acaba de llamar Sou. Las mejillas me ardieron y puse una mano sobre ella.- ¿Sousuke, estás ahí?

-Sí, sí, sí. Mañana te llamo a lo largo de la mañana para decirte cuando estoy libre.

Sonó un suspiro de alivio desde el otro lado y un sonido de afirmación.

-Hasta mañana entonces, Sou.

-Buenas noches Makoto.

***

-Entonces ¿no actuaremos hasta esa hora?

-Exacto, tenemos que esperar que llegue todo el mundo y se cierren las puertas.- Rei se colocó las gafas.- Es más probable que actúe a mitad de la velada.

Me apoyé en la pared cruzándome de brazos.

-¿Y por qué debemos ir enchaquetados? Casi preferiría ir de camarero.

\- Es mejor para mezclarnos entre los invitados.- me explicó él.

-No seas quejica, Sousuke. Seguro que te ves bien con traje. Además como llegaremos temprano tienes oportunidad de hacer amigos. Seguro que se te acerca más de una persona.- Rin me dio un codazo.

-Tsk. Muy gracioso - le empujé.

Rei sonrió de lado a lado. 

-Lo conseguiremos, chicos.- dijo después. Y los tres juntamos las manos.

***

Mis compañeros me había hecho el "gran favor" (según Rin) de darme la tarde libre, pero en realidad los tres habíamos decidido descansar. Esta vez llamamos a Sano, en lugar de a Samezuka, para que nos enviase un reemplazo. 

Volver a pensar en Kisumi me revolvió el estómago. De seguro, está tramando algo y hasta que no averigüemos qué, no pienso que vuelva a meter sus narices en Iwatobi.

Despejé mi mente, y rápidamente pensé en algo más agradable. Saqué mi teléfono y llamé de inmediato.

-¿Sousuke?

-¿Quién si no?- sonreí y escuché su sonrisa del otro lado.- Tengo toda una tarde disponible para tí.- me sonrojaron mis propias palabras.

-¿¡Sí!?- dijo entusiasmado.- E-entonces podemos vernos a partir de las 5.

-Por supuesto, ¿paso a recogerte?

-¡No!- dijo de inmediato y me sobresaltó.- Yo... Esto... Recógeme en el parque que cae de cerca de tu comisaría.

Hice un sonido afirmando y después nos despedimos.

***

-Hola.- dijo mientras entraba en el coche.

-Hola.- sonreí.- ¿dónde quieres ir?

Makoto se encogió de hombros triste y se recostó en el asiento mirando al techo.

-Donde sea. Pero lejos de aquí, por favor.

Dudé un segundo antes de arrancar mientras procesaba aquellas palabras. Y ya después de un rato con la vista en la carretera me aventuré a preguntar.

-¿Está todo bien? ¿Ha pasado algo?

Él bajó la vista. Negó con la cabeza cabizbaja. Aunque lo negase su rostro no decían lo mismo. Puse mi mano derecha sobre su pierna mientras con la izquierda conducía.

-Makoto...- le acaricié.- Puedes contarme lo que te preocupa.

Él paró mi mano poniendo las suyas sobre ella. Aparqué de una maniobra y lo miré. Estaba muy sonrojado, temblando, y terriblemente adorable. 

Dejé de distraerlo quitando mi mano de su pierna y le insistí una vez más.

-Confía en mi Makoto. Te dije que podías pedirme lo que necesites, di que necesitas que te escuche.

Él, impotente, se mordió el labio inferior y me buscó la mirada como intentando aclarar sus pensamientos. Acabó poniendo una expresión triste. Sea lo que fuere, Makoto se veía totalmente decidido a no hablar de ello. Así que opté por sacarlo de esos (para mí desconocidos) pensamientos. 

-Baja- dije mientras hacía un gesto hacia afuera con mi cabeza- No te he traído al cine para nada. Vamos, invito yo.

-No... Sou...- me bajé del coche y esperé a que hiciese lo mismo. Cuando cerró la puerta vino con andares rápidos hasta mi.- Espérame, Sou...- hizo un puchero.

-Elige.- me paré justo delante de los carteles y él chocó con mi espalda.- ¿Qué te parece esa?- señalé una de terror.

-¡No! B-bueno... Quiero decir... Si tu quieres esa...- dijo asomándose por encima de mi hombro.

-Otra entonces.- él se sobresaltó.- Elige la que quieras.- miré de reojo su cara y le sonreí. Estaba exquisitamente sonrojado y apoyado a mi espalda.

Señaló una comedia romántica. Me pareció la selección más acertada. 

-S-solo si quieres... ¿uh?

Cogí su mano y lo llevé conmigo hasta la taquilla para comprar las entradas y pocos minutos después nos acomodamos en nuestros asientos.

La verdad, me pasé gran parte de la hora y media que duró mirando las reacciones de Makoto. No es que no viese la película pero cada vez que reía o se movía me sentía atraído a mirarlo. Algunas veces cruzaba la mirada conmigo o lo pillé sonriéndome. Estaba llegando al final cuando él dejó su cabeza recostarse sobre mi hombro. 

El corazón comenzó a apretarme en el pecho. Para mi disgusto la película terminó, pero Makoto no se movió. Se había quedado dormido. Con suavidad hice que despertara y volvimos al coche.

-¿Quieres cenar en mi casa?

-No.-respondió demasiado deprisa.- No tengo hambre, he comido muchas palomitas.- excusó.

-Bien, entonces ¿qué quieres hacer?

-Irme lejos.- dijo en un susurro que supuse que no quería que escuchase. Sin embargo, así hice. Lo llevé al acantilado que había junto a la ciudad. Desde allí los titileos de estrellas y luces del municipio hacían una imagen estupenda. Él salió del coche maravillado.

-Guaa, nunca había estado aquí de noche.- en sus ojos brillaban los reflejos de todas aquellas luces. Su sonrisa había vuelto a encenderse, a iluminarme.


	12. Un sueño que se esfuma

-Guaa, nunca había estado aquí de noche.- en sus ojos brillaban los reflejos de todas aquellas luces. Su sonrisa habia vuelto a encenderse, a iluminarme.

Una ráfaga fugaz de aire le hizo encogerse, sin dejar de mirar a lo lejos. No había sacado su abrigo del coche. Le abracé por la espalda para calmar su frío. Él se acomodó y cerró los ojos soltando un suspiro largo. Se dio media vuelta y me abrazó entrando sus manos en mi abrigo y escondiendo su cara en mi pecho. Seguramente podía sentir mi agitación y mi corazón como loco, me ardieron las mejillas por la vergüenza.

Comenzó a acariciar mi espalda recorriendo cada rincón muy, muy despacio. Su pelo olía a frutas, a pomelo y mango. Aspiré su olor intensamente, no quería olvidarlo, quería que quedase guardado en mí. El abrazo se hizo eterno y a la vez, fugaz. No quería que acabase nunca, pero terminó.

-Vámonos.- dijo separándose de mi y caminando hacia el coche. ¿Ya? No quería irme. Quería estar más tiempo con él.

-Makoto...- cerré la puerta antes de que pudiese abrirla por completo. Y le acorralé contra el coche.- Pasa la noche en mi casa, los gemelos no están así que supongo que no habría problema.

-Sou... No...

Me sentí un completo imbécil. Sentí estar jugando sucio, agobiándolo. Quizás Makoto no quería, quizás me precipitaba y no me había percatado de ello hasta entonces. Así que me separe de él.

-Lo siento.- me di la vuelta y fui hasta la puerta del piloto.

Una vez ambos estuvimos dentro del coche, me tomé unos segundos antes de ponerlo en marcha. Su mano acaricio mi mejilla y me permití mirar al dueño de las mismas antes de volver a casa. Sus ojos no me quitaban la vista de encima. Rozó con la yema de sus dedos mis labios y bajo la caricia hasta mi cuello siguiéndola con la mirada.

-Sou... Necesito pedirte algo ahora.- hizo al fin uso de lo que le dije.

-¿Qué es?- dije intrigado pues no sabía qué es lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza. Realmente quería saber comprenderlo. Quería saber qué sentía por mí. Quería saber muchas cosas. Quería saberlo todo sobre él.

-Bésame... Bésame como si mañana se acabase el mundo.- dijo tan serio y sereno que no supe de dónde sacó las fuerzas aquél tímido chico. Sin embargo, un fondo de melancolía me sonó en aquellas palabras.

Un fuego descontrolado incendió todo mi cuerpo. Makoto sí quería. No me estaba precipitando, no podía ser así porque me lo estaba pidiendo. Y como una chispa detonante, a la misma vez, nuestras bocas se buscaron ansiosas y en un intento de apagarlas, potenciaron aquellas llamas. Era tan desesperado aquel beso que torpemente nuestra lenguas chocaban y nuestros labios se movían a un destiempo cautivador. 

Una de sus manos sostuvo los pelos de mi nuca mientras la otra bajó desde mi hombro para dar un placentero paseo por mi torso. Se posó en mi pierna provocando que esa zona quemase agradablemente.

Pero lo cercana que se encontraba a mi ingle comenzó a molestarme. Quería que esa mano llegase más allá.

Sabía que si algo más que mis labios tocaban su piel de canela, aquella vivaz lengua de fuego de mi interior acabaría volviéndose una gran llamarada. 

Y no fui yo quien la prendió. Makoto enterró sus dedos con fuerza y llegaron a rozarme en aquella zona suplicante. Al notarlo, pasó su plama de la mano y comenzó a calmarlo.

De un movimiento, me subí sobre él, eché el asiento hacia atrás y recosté el respaldo hacia abajo. Makoto no se separó ni un sólo segundo de mi boca, es más, una de sus manos estaba enroscada en mis cabellos haciendo que perdiese, ya completamente, la cordura.

Tiré mi abrigo hacia el asiento de atrás. Con suerte, Makoto no se había puesto el suyo así que me libré de su jersey y su camiseta con rapidez.

Me separé al fin de su boca, pudiendo admirar su rostro coloreado y sus verdes olivas mirándome placenteras, como si gimiera silencioso con toda su expresión.

Me centré en su cuerpo. Lamí la aureola de su pezón, lo metí en mi boca y succioné. Con un jadeo, Makoto hundió las manos en mi pelo y su cadera chocó a mi cuerpo.

Pasé mi lengua hasta su otra aureola, lamí y lamí suavemente mientras vi ese delicioso rostro que me estaba volviendo loco. Mordí su pezón y se volvió duro. Makoto gritó mi nombre. Esa voz ronca y rota gritando por mí, me elevó a la gloria.

Subí de nuevo a su boca mientras desabrochaba sus pantalones, los bajé por debajo de sus rodillas junto con su boxer. Su erección se me hizo totalmente apetecible, pasé mi lengua por ella repetidas veces, viendo como sufría placenteramente con el roce, pero con urgencia le cogí de la cintura y le di la vuelta.

Lamí mis dedos, los ensalivé y comencé a introducirlos en Makoto. Él retuvo un gemido tapándose la boca con las manos. Cuando metí el tercero, con mi otra mano comencé a masturbarlo.

-S-Sousuke, t-tu coche... Mmmmm ¡HAAAH!- Oh sí, Makoto, acabo de encontrar tu punto esencial, estás haciendo que mi bulto esté apretando demasiado.

-Que le den al coche, Makoto.- solté aire.

Con mis dedos apreté aquella zona haciendo a Makoto temblar necesitado y supe que ya era mi hora.

Desabroché mis pantalones. Sin quitarlos saqué mi erección.

-Makoto, date la vuelta. Mírame. 

Él hizo lo que le pedí. Con ayuda de sus pies se acabó de quitar los pantalones y los bóxers y quedó las rodillas dobladas. Se tapó la cara con los antebrazos.

Poco a poco introducí mi sexo en su entrada, despacio, acomodándome a él. Sus piernas rodearon mi cintura y sus talones apretaron contra mis nalgas provocando que entrase más profundo.

Quité los brazos de su cara y lo besé de nuevo. Esta vez con lentitud. Era delicado y suave. Makoto me seguía mientras sus dedos paseaban deliciosamente por los músculos de mi espalda. Disfrutando de todo su contacto noté como sus paredes estaban apretándome y comencé a moverme. En un balanceo sutil como nuestro beso. Ambos ahogabamos pequeños sonidos en él. Vaivenes frágiles y exquisitos inundaban el pequeño espacio entre ambos. Idas y venidas que hacían que los segundos se alargasen.

La lentitud comenzó a ser un sufrimiento para ambos y Makoto pidió más. Mi miembro endurecido hasta su máximo por aquella petición entró de una vez muy profundo. Tocó aquella zona y él me hizo saberlo. Más pidió de nuevo y otra vez embestí con fuerza. Apreté cada estocada con rapidez y profundamente, le llenaba por completo. Comencé a masturbarle al ritmo, para que sintiera las embestidas como suyas propias, el gritó. Oh... sí... Makoto, no te contengas.

Se corrió en mi mano y yo me corrí con él. Comenzamos a respirar desenfrenados. Me recosté unos segundos sobre él mientras me acariciaba los hombros y los brazos. Unos minutos más tarde, le besé con dulzura el pecho.

-¿Mako...?- se había quedado dormido. Suspiré.

***

Lo llevé a mi casa ya que estaba profundamente dormido por el agotamiento. Su figura se veía el triple de angelical que ya era. Lo cargué en mi espalda y lo acosté en mi cama, con sólo su camiseta. Me puse mi pijama y dudé en dormir con él. 

A la mierda. Acabábamos de tener un alucinante sexo en el coche, dormir a su lado no era más vergonzoso. Pero ello me llevó a replantearme lo mismo ¿Qué sientiría por mí ese ángel de mi cama?

Cuando me metí en la cama él se removió. Abrazó mi cintura y quedó su cara pegada a mi espalda.

-Sou...- musitó y le escuché sonreír.- me gusta tu olor.

Le respondí y le pregunté a qué olía pero no me contestó, pude darme cuenta de que sólo estaba hablando en sueños. Ahora tenía curiosidad.

Con su calor aferrado a mi espalda y sus brazos sobre mi vientre, se dibujó una sonrisa en mi cara y me quedé dormido.

***

El paraíso.

Las nubes de algodón se dibujaban de colores pastel, entre rosadas y violetas, sobre un cielo anaranjado. El mar tejía plateadas una y otra vez olas que hacían una bella melodía. Y la arena estaba suavemente entremezclada entre mis dedos de los pies. Entre mis piernas estaba tumbado Makoto, con sus pies también abrazados a la playa. Alzaba las manos, sonreía como un chiquillo ilusionado, mientras me decía que sentía que tocaba el cielo. Lo vi tan apaciguado y feliz que yo también lo era.

Me sentía el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Por poco tiempo.

Las nubes se acumularon grises en el cielo y el mar comenzó a removerse salvajemente. Una mano me agarró por el cuello de la camisa, me arrastró por la arena y por más que intentaba moverme no conseguía liberarme. Mis extremidades no respondían. Makoto tumbado en la arena me tendía una mano y lloraba y no podía moverse de allí.

De repente, me soltó y escuché su viperina risa. Vibrante y altiva con esa agudez femenina. Reía y reía y yo no podía moverme. Pasó por mi lado con paso lento.

-No...

Miré atrás. Makoto seguía tirado en la arena gritando mi nombre estirando su mano en mi dirección. Las lágrimas desbordaban de sus ojos a borbotones. 

Por primera vez, sentí más que miedo. Sentí frustración, verdadero dolor y también cólera.

-¡MAKOTO! 

Ella fue contoneándose con lentitud mientras se acercaba a él, pavoneándose ante mí que no podía moverme.

-Así que éste es tu amiguito.- se acercó a él. Le tomó la cara y le besó con rudeza quedándole una marca roja en los labios.

¡¿Qué?! 

La furia sacudió todo mi cuerpo de manera que conseguí liberarme de aquella parálisis como si hubiera roto el cristal que me mantenía enjaulado. Mis pies sacudieron la arena con ganas y corrí lleno de ira. Ella sonrió a lo lejos y hundió la cara de Makoto en la arena.

Un salvaje gruñido salió de mi garganta pero por más que corría no me acercaba ni un sólo centímetro.

Se levantó un fuerte viento y elevó la arena convirtiéndola en una tormenta. Una expansión arcillosa que me golpeaba como si de miles de cristales se tratase. Cerré mis ojos por la molestia, ya no podía ver nada. Sólo la escuchaba a ella a carcajadas victoriosas y como Makoto sollozaba...

Makoto...

Y desperté. Al hacerlo noté una terrible angustia en el pecho. Quería llorar de impotencia, quería gritar de rabia. 

¿Makoto? 

Su cuerpo ya no estaba pegado al mío. Me di media vuelta posando mi mano en la suave sábana aún caliente pero su cuerpo no estaba. No, no, no. Por favor. 

Salí de la cama de un salto. Busqué en el baño, en la cocina, en el salón convenciéndome de que sólo se había levantado a por algo. Pero no estaba. Definitivamente se había ido.

Me pasé las manos por el pelo, necesitaba reflexionar, necesitaba unos minutos para contemplar la situación. Pero no me los dediqué. Por contra, cogí un par de zapatillas y salí a la calle. La cama aún estaba cálida así que con suerte Makoto no estaba lejos.

Al poner un pie sobre el asfalto mi cuerpo comenzó a correr por inercia buscando en todas partes. Mirando a todos los lugares. Pero no había señal de él.

-Makoto...- susurré involuntariamente.

Sin éxito entre las calles volví a casa ¿Qué hora en la madrugada podía ser? Ni idea. Pero no podía permitirme estar por ahí, tenía resposabilidades demasiado grandes al día siguiente. Debía volver a dormir aunque sea con pastillas.

Ya en casa fui en busca de mi teléfono móvil con la esperanza de que hubiera dejado un mensaje por si volvería a casa. Para mi desgracia, no tenía ni una sola llamada, ni tampoco mensajes.

Tragué saliva. Estaba verdaderamente preocupado. Quise convencerme de que por alguna razón debió irse, pero sentía miedo. Seguramente provocado por la pesadilla, pero no podía evitar sufrirlo.

¿En qué momento todo se había mezclado?

Makoto apareciendo en mis pesadillas hacía que fuesen más duras, más reales y con ello, más dolorosas. ¿Hasta cuándo voy a seguir así?


	13. Bienvenidos a la fiesta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdonad la tardanza. Espero que disfrutéis.

¿En qué momento todo se había mezclado?

Makoto apareciendo en mis pesadillas hacía que fuesen más duras, más reales y con ello, más dolorosas. ¿Hasta cuándo voy a seguir así?

Con el móvil aún en mis manos le envié un mensaje. Sencillo, sólo preguntaba si estaba bien y si había vuelto a casa. Estaba realmente preocupado, Iwatobi nunca es un lugar seguro y mucho menos en mitad de la noche. Miré hacia arriba rogando y suplicando a cualquier Dios o deidad que controlarse el mundo que me contestase pronto. Sin embargo, no lo hizo. Estuve media hora esperando cuando recordé que era conveniente irme a dormir. Me tragué una pastilla para el sueño antes de arrepentirme de la decisión y me fui a la cama.

Al sentarme sobre el borde del colchón vi en la mesita de noche un papel doblado que no reconocí haber puesto ahí. Lo desdoblé y di un trago seco a mi boca. No entendía el porqué de aquellas palabras.

Lo siento, no podía.

Makoto.

¿No podías qué, Makoto? Arrugué la nota y la tiré contra el suelo. No tenía sentido. Ya no sabía si era por las pesadillas, por la exaltación que me provocaban las mismas, por despertar de pronto, por la preocupación o por la actitud de Makoto. No le entendía. ¿Ha... Huído? ¿Por qué volvía a correr de mí como el otro día? Todo me sonaba a excusa barata. Ni siquiera me dijo donde fue con tanta prisa entonces y mucho menos lo hizo hoy.

Estaba tan confuso y desorientado... Sentía un dolor punzante en el pecho, sentía que ese dolor se clavaría en mí resquebrajándome hasta hacerme pedazos. Pero la medicación surgió efecto antes y acabé dormido.

***

La cara con la que me analizaba Rin, estaba dándome a entender que me preguntaría, en breves, el por qué de llegar así. ¿En serio? ¿Soy tan fácil de leer para él? Crucé mis brazos esperando a que me dijese algo de una vez.

-¿Y bien?- le apresuré.

-¡Eso quisiera saber yo! ¿Por qué vienes tan hecho mierda?- lo sabía.

-Hoy sí he dormido.

-Sí, se nota. Aún no has despertado, ¿has visto tu cara de zombie? 

-Tengo espejo en casa. No soy un neardental.

-Lo pareces.- dijo señalándome moviendo sus manos en círculo.

-Agh.- me puse una mano en la cara con gesto de exasperación.

-Cuéntame antes de que Rei llegue y nos tengamos que poner manos a la obra.

-Es Makoto. No sé qué está pasando con él. Me tiene muy confundido.

-¿Eh? ¿Y eso por qué?- dijo Rin preocupado.

¿Quién te pide que le beses como si no hubiera mañana y luego acaba escapando de tu cama en plena noche? Me dio vergüenza decirle eso a Rin.

-Volvió a irse, sin saber que sentía.- resumí.

-¿Le besaste de nuevo?

-No le besé, nos besamos.- corregí con rintintín y no quise añadir detalles.

\- Pues si fue cosa de ambos, entonces no hay problema ¿no?

-Bueno... Es más complicado.- me pasé dos dedos por el puente de la nariz.

-Querido Sousuke, el amor es complicado. Deja que el pobre Makoto reflexione, él si que debe estar confuso.- se puso un dedo en la barbilla y reflexionó dos segundos.- Creo que nunca ha estado con nadie.- Dios mío... ¡Eso no puede ser! La sangre se concentró en mis mejillas. El corazón me comenzó a latir como loco ¿Acaso... esa fue su primera vez? ¿Qué hice? Soy un completo idiota.

-¿Sousuke?- la cara de Rin era de total confusión.

-¡Buenos días! - Rei llegó enérgico interrumpiendo, cosa que agradecí.

Rin me dedicó una mirada maliciosa, como si supiese que ocultaba algo, antes de devolverle el saludo a nuestro compañero. Estuvieron largo rato hablando, pero no supe sobre qué pues de nuevo me había distraído en mis pensamientos. ¿Sería verdad lo que Rin acababa de decirme? ¿Por qué Makoto no me dijo nada? Además ni siquiera había respondido a mi mensaje. Necesitaba saber que estaba bien. Que estábamos bien. O simplemente saber si había un nosotros. Necesitaba verle lo antes posible.

Le envié otro mensaje:

Makoto, necesito verte. ¿Podemos quedar para comer juntos?

Por favor contéstame esta vez, le susurré mentalmente a la pantalla y guardé el aparato en el bolsillo antes de unirme a la conversación de mis dos compañeros.

***

Lo siento. No puedo.

Exalé profundamente. Me valía saber aunque sea que estaba bien. Y si sólo si lo veía un segundo..., pero no, Makoto no podía de nuevo. 

Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo salí de la comisaría con prisas que Rin y Rei percibieron pero ignoraron. Llamé por teléfono tan rápido como pude.

-Sou...- dijo él sin mucho ánimo cuando cogió el teléfono.

-¿Makoto? Menos mal que estás bien. Necesitaba hablar contigo, aunque preferiría decirte esto en persona.- no le di opción de contestar. Comencé a hablar sin parar por los nervios.- No debiste marcharte en mitad de la noche. Me tenías preocupado. Si te llega a pasar algo yo... Haah. Sé que es mi culpa y, de verdad, lo siento. Espero que no estés enfadado conmigo. Pero... No voy a decirte que me arrepiento porque te mentiría... ¿Sabes? Yo nunca hab... ¿Makoto?- estaba llorando. Lo sabía soy imbécil. 

-Sousuke...- casi parecía que veía sus lágrimas, me recorrían las ganas de abrazarle.

-¿Dónde estás, Makoto? ¿Podemos ir a algún lugar y hablar más tranquilos?- sólo escuchaba más y más llanto así que le di unos segundos para tranquilizarse.

-Sousuke.- volvió a repetir aún con voz rota.- Perdóname. No tienes que preocuparte.- la llamada se cortó. O eso creí.

Reintenté llamarle pero no cogía. Guardé el móvil con disgusto mientras pasé las manos por mi pelo y mordía mis labios con rabia mientras daba pasos de un lado a otro en la entrada de comisaría. ¿Acaso estaba otra vez con la tontería de no ser útil? Un escalofrío me recorría sólo de pensarlo.

Tuve el impulso de ir a buscarlo cuando Rin apareció alejando esa idea de mi cabeza.

-Tenemos que ir aligerando, en unas horas debemos estar en la fiesta. Espero que estés en condiciones.

Sonreí de lado. Claro, Rin se estaba "vengando" después de todos los sermones que llevaba echándole estos días. Pero no se lo estaba tomando a risa, para nada. Estaba serio y, además, tenía razón. Debíamos dar lo mejor.

***

Me coloqué el único traje de chaqueta del que dispongo. Era sencillo, negro, de algodón. Opté por una corbata turquesa que resaltaba mis ojos y una camisa blanca. Algo clásico, sí, pero tampoco quería destacar. Mis compañeros también habían decidido verse sobrios, nuestro plan era pasar lo más disimulado posible.

Rin se recogió el pelo en una coleta y en cuanto lo hizo nos subimos al taxi que nos esperaba. La negrura de la noche comenzaba a teñirse por toda Iwatobi. Como siempre, la ciudad tomaba ese aire siniestro cuando el sol se escondía. Eso también me hacía pensar en el asesino (o los asesinos, según Rei, relacionados). Depredadores de personas. Un grupo de chicos inocentes, un grupo de chicas sin culpa ¿qué buscaban en ellos? 

Si todo salía bien, esta noche el depredador iba a ser atacado y sabremos qué o a quién buscan.

***

A pesar de llegar temprano según el plan, ya había decenas de personas que habían dado comienzo a la celebración. 

La fiesta se había organizado en el gimnasio del colegio. El techo y las paredes estaban decorados con guirnaldas de colores y una enorme bola de cristal colgaba en el medio de la sala reflectando la luz a todos los rincones. Un gran cartel adornaba uno de los anchos del gimnasio dando la bienvenida a los invitados. Los camareros ya iban y venían con copas de champagne y otras bebidas. La música resonaba por toda la sala.Todo parecía un baile de fin de curso de esas películas americanas de adolescentes.

Uno de los camareros se nos acercó con una sonrisa radiante a darnos la bienvenida y ofrecernos una copa. Tanto Rei como yo tomamos bebidas sin alcohol, Rin rechazó la oferta sutilmente.

Esperamos un poco a que siguieran llegando antiguos alumnos antes de dispersarnos. Encendimos los pinganillos y nos mezclamos entre ellos. 

Sinceramente, hablar con gente desconocida no era lo mío así que primero me paseé con lentitud entre todos aquellos chicos en esmoquin y todas las damas engalanadas intentando reconocer alguna de las caras.

A lo lejos, vi algo que me sorprendió. Una cabellera rubia se mezcló entre la gente. Yo conocía aquel chico. Con una bandeja en mano se giró. Corrí hacia él pero una pareja que estaba bailando con energía al son de "Walking on Sushine", me asestó un golpe y caí al suelo. Al levantarme lo había perdido de vista.

-Maldición.- el chico que me dio el empujón me tendió la mano disculpándose.- Gracias.

-¿Pasó algo, Yamazaki?- la voz de Rei se coló por el aparato de mis oídos. 

-No, nada.- no quise dar información, pues sabía que se Rei pondría nervioso si dijese que me había parecido ver a Nagisa, quizá sólo fue una confusión. Así que caminé en la dirección en la que me pareció verle pero no había rastro de ningún chico rubio.

-Ah. Haru.- ¿qué?

Busqué con la mirada por toda la sala y allí al fondo, vi como el pelirrojo se intentaba separar alegremente de un beso que le estaba plantando su novio.

-Rin, si te vas a poner a jugar antes de que empecemos desconecta el maldito pinganillo.

-Lo siento, sólo vine a saludarle...-susurró- Haru, para...- desde lejos podía ver cómo el señor solo-soy-frío-con-Sousuke no estaba siendo para nada frío. Puaj.

-Desconecta el maldito aparato hasta la hora que quedamos para empezar.- y al fin me hizo caso. 

Puse los ojos en blanco y seguí a lo mío intentando buscar rostros conocidos y para mi desgracia así fue. Pero no lo encontré, él me encontró a mi. La persona que menos deseaba ver en ese momento.

Posó una mano en mi hombro y entonces escuché esa chirriante voz que hizo que sintiera una patada en el estómago.

-¡Sousuke, amigo! No sabía que también habías estado en el colegio de Iwatobi.- mierda.

-Kisumi.- me di la vuelta y con mi sonrisa fingida le tendí una mano.- En realidad, no, pero han tenido la simpatía de invitarme de todas formas.- mentí para que no se inmiscuyera en mis asuntos mientras sostenía ni mano.

Mientras el chico me hablaba alegremente sobre sabe Dios qué cosas del trabajo yo observaba todo a mi alrededor con disimulo y entonces, volví a ver aquella cabellera rubia. De pronto, vació su bandeja entre los invitados, miró a ambos lados y se dirigió a un pasillo. Los ojos se me abrieron de par en par y Kisumi paró el relato de su entretenida historia para mirar en la misma dirección que yo. Antes de que pudiese conseguirlo lo cogí de los hombros, sorprendiéndolo y atrayendo de nuevo su mirada hacia mi.

-¿Sabes qué, Kisumi? Decías que acababas de llegar ¿no? Iré a por un par de copas, tenemos que brindar juntos. Un segundo.- Kisumi asintió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, como un cachorrillo travieso, ¿quién lo diría?

Atravesé a la multitud de invitados intentando acercarme al pasillo. Después de decenas de empujones y multitud de malas caras por pasar por medio de grupos de gente llegué al pasillo. Tenía una única dirección así que la seguí.

El pasillo estaba verdaderamente oscuro y la música retumbaba de fondo pero mis pasos eran más sonoros. Fui adentrándome lentamente en él, había algunas pequeñas aulas a los lados y al final del extenso camino, una puerta de metal que daba al exterior.

Solo unas pocas ventanas altas dejaban que la luna iluminara aquella extensión. 

Metí una mano en mi chaqueta, alcanzando la pistola que llevaba oculta y seguí caminando sin sacarla ¿Dónde leches se había metido el chico? Había muchas preguntas que debía de contestar y aunque no parecía el mejor momento,a mi me pareció que desconectar el teléfono y evitar a la policía era más grave.

-¿Nagisa?- le llamé. -¿Nagisa? - repetí. Mi voz resonaba en el pasillo junto al eco de la música pero no se oía nada más. Nadie respondía y no parecía haber más pasos que los míos.

Suspiré y solté la pistola aún guardada. Me di media vuelta y con paso más ligero decidí volver a la fiesta. 

Pero en mitad del pasillo...

Una puerta se abrió de golpe a mi espalda y antes de que pudiese girarme por completo y alcanzar de nuevo la pistola, un golpe seco en mi cabeza hizo que mi cuerpo cayese de pronto. Estaba a punto de desvanecer por el fuerte dolor, cuando en mi cabeza resonó una voz conocida:

-Rápido, al pasillo oeste. Te tengo un regalo.


	14. La fiesta continúa

Una puerta se abrió de golpe a mi espalda y antes de que pudiese girarme por completo y alcanzar de nuevo la pistola, un golpe seco en mi cabeza hizo que mi cuerpo cayese de pronto. Estaba a punto de desvanecer por el fuerte dolor, cuando en mi cabeza resonó una voz conocida:

-Rápido, al pasillo oeste. Te tengo un regalo.

***

Comencé a sentir como alguien palmeaba mi cara pero no lograba reponerme por completo. De pronto sentí como echaban un cubo de agua y desperté por completo cogiendo aire y tosiendo repetidas veces.

¿Dónde estoy?

Agité mi pelo mojado e hice un intento de mover las manos para apartarlo pero unas cuerdas apresaban mis muñecas al respaldo de la silla en la que me encontraba. Mierda, ¿qué cojones es todo esto?

Apenas entraba luz en la sala sólo podía ver unos centímetros iluminados más allá de mis pies. Giré mi cabeza y observé el cubo de agua que acababan de echarme por encima cuando alguien me inmovilizó la cabeza con sus brazos y tapó mi boca con una tela enrollada. La ató con rapidez en mi nuca. Uno de sus mechones resplandeció a la excasa luz.

¡¿Nagisa!?

Intenté hablar a través de la tela pero no se entendía nada de lo que intentaba decir. Además el chico me ignoraba completamente mis intentos de comunicarme. Comencé a remover mis manos y mis pies (también atados a la silla) pero no conseguí nada con ello.

-Es mejor que te quedes quietecito si no quieres sufrir más de lo necesario. Además, ya no necesitas esto.- dijo seriamente, después me quitó el pinganillo y lo aplastó con pisándolo con fuerza.

¿Qué tramas Nagisa? ¿Acaso... Tu eres...? ¿Cómo había tenido la mala suerte de meterme en la boca del lobo?

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve intentando safarme de las ataduras sin conseguirlo. Pero el dolor de cabeza se tornaba de nuevo intenso. Rin, Rei... 

***

Me encontraba sólo, de nuevo en aquel paisaje de dunas arenosas y el viento salpicaba la arena sobre mí.

-¿Makoto?

Quise emprender camino pero no me movía. Como si unas cadenas de cristal invisible atrapasen mis tobillos. Caí al suelo de rodillas y grité de nuevo su nombre. Grité tanto como pude vaciando por completo mis pulmones.

Nadie contestaba. Estaba solo en aquella inmensidad.

Pegué puños al suelo cerrando mis ojos por la rabia cuando dejé de sentir la arena rozar mis manos.

Al verlas de nuevo, eran pequeñas y bajo ellas había moqueta. Un olor dulzón mezclado con whisky llegó a mis fosas nasales.

Oh no. 

Miré hacia arriba y me vi. Era pequeño. una víbora se enroscaba a mi cuello apresándolo. Cuando intenté gritar el espejo se hizo mil pedazos y cerré mis párpados con fuerza.

Escuché una leve risa que ya conocía, esa risa maliciosa y femenina pero nada dulce que me perseguía muchas noches y abrí mis ojos. 

Cuando mis ojos se adaptaron a la oscuridad recorrí la sala, había una puerta en la parte superior, unas escaleras metálicas a mi derecha subían hasta ella. A mi izquierda había una columna de cemento y nada más. Nagisa estaba sentado en el suelo frente a mí en la otra punta de la oscura sala, mientras jugueteaba a darle vueltas a mi pistola.

Vamos, dispara. Pensé. Pero no lo haría, podía haber tenido oportunidad mientras estaba adormecido y no lo hizo. ¿A qué está esperando?

¿Rei, Rin?

¿Estaba de rehén para hacer que alguno de mis compañeros se acercase? ¿A quién busca? ¿A qué espera?

Levantó su mirada hacia mí, creí ver tristeza en él. En un segundo devolvió la vista a la pistola. Debía ser cosa mía.

Escuché una puerta a mi espalda. Iba a girar mi cabeza pero Nagisa me apuntó con la pistola y me negó con la cabeza.

Alguien cayó a mis espaldas.

-TÚ. MALDITO HIJO DE... - ¿Rin? Abrí los ojos como platos sin girarme.

Alguien recibió un golpe y un jadeo de dolor me hizo reconocer otra voz. ¿H-Haru?

-NO TE ATREVAS A PONERLE OTRA VEZ LA MANO ENCIMA.- gruñón Rin con la voz ronca.

De nuevo, alguien golpeó a Haru y este tosió un par de veces.

-No...- murmuró Rin.

Estaba tentado a mirar pero Nagisa no quitaba el arma de mi trayectoria. Intenté hacer ruidos con mi garganta pero un puño se abalanzó sobre mi mandíbula. Solté un quejido de mi interior que topó con la tela.

-¿Sousuke?

-Mmmgg mmmh- hice ruido con la intención de que Rin me escuchase.

Tiró la silla y caí contra el suelo. Se puso frente a mí y pateó mi estómago.

Alcé un poco la vista y no tardó en volver a clavar sus nudillos en mi rostro. Cerré los ojos por el golpe y él susurró en mi oído.

-Y este, por no traerme mi copa.- ¡Kisumi!- Tú, traeme otra mordaza y avisa que todo dé comienzo.

Nagisa se levantó del suelo, se sacudió el polvo y subió por las escaleras hasta la puerta superior.

-¡Kisumi, no vas a salirte con la tuya!- gritó Rin.

-Agh. Cállate ya, eres muy ruidoso.- Una bofetada sonó tanto que imaginé el quemazon que debió sentir Haru en el momento. Porque sí, cada vez que el pelirrojo abría su boca el golpe iba a parar a su novio.

Kisumi agarró a ambos y los apoyó contra la columna y allí los ató para que no pudieran escapar, aunque con las ataduras que ya llevaban no tenían opción.

Le quitó la venda de los ojos a Haru y éste respiró agitado al ver la cara de Rin. Le dirigió una mirada fulminante a Kisumi:

-Te mataré después de esto.- y le escupió en la cara.

Kisumi se limpió con asco pero después le dedicó una sonrisa irónica. Le amordazó la boca con la venda que tenía en los ojos y le sacudió el pelo.

-Calladito estás más guapo.

Repitió lo mismo con Rin. Aunque él no habló cuando le quitó la venda de los ojos se podía ver cómo aguantaba para no seguir gritándole a Kisumi. Seguramente para evitarle más golpes a su novio.

Haru no le quitaba la vista de encima, sus ojos se clavaban en él. Tenía la misma mirada de tristeza que esa vez en el pub cuando estababan enfadados. Era como ver a un niño justo antes de romper a llorar, sólo que Haru no derramaba lágrimas y eso era casi más doloroso. Rin agachó la cabeza y ahogó un grito de rabia e inmpotencia en la tela de la mordaza, mientras la expresión de Haru se iba quebrando poco a poco. Ahora, quizá era tarde pero... Me arrepentía.

Todas las sospechas que tuve... Necesité apartar la vista de allí, fui tan idiota... Sus brillantes zafiros se despegaron de Rin, miraron hacia arriba para tranquilizarse pero sus párpados se abrieron como platos en dirección a la escalera e intentó decir algo. Miré hacia el mismo sitio pero sólo vi la puerta cerrarse. Haru me miró e intentó decirme algo. No lo entendí. Se rindió exasperado. Mientras Rin y yo sólo le mirábamos confundidos ¿Quién era?

Escuché a Kisumi susurrar mientras miraba serio en la misma dirección:

-¿Por qué te vas, idiota?

Suspiró y se levantó del lado de la pareja cuando Nagisa irrumpió con prisas por la puerta de mi espalda. Rin y Haru abrieron los ojos como platos al verlo ya que antes habían tenido los ojos tapados.

-¿Dónde te habías metido?- le regañó Kisumi.- Ya he hecho un apaño.- Nagisa se quedó blanco y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Parecía esperar un golpe que no llegó.-Trae aquí.

Con una de las telas me vendó los ojos. ¿Qué sentido tenía todo eso? Ya sabía quienes eran, aunque me vendasen los ojos. 

-No debías haber traído a Haru. Ni siquiera a Rin.- le reprendió el rubio.

-No me ha quedado opción. La parejita estaba metiendo sus narices donde no debía.

-Se va a enfadar.

-¡ME DA IGUAL!- gritó desesperado Kisumi.

De pronto, escuché cómo Haru y Rin agitados, hicieron ruido tras las telas de sus bocas. No sabía porqué. No me esperaba el primer golpe. 

Lo sentí frío, los metales de un puño americano se habían clavado en la piel de mi brazo, en seguida el frío se transformó en quemazón. Me retorcí en mis ataduras. Después dio una patada en mi torso. Inflé mis pulmones intentando retener el aire y el dolor en mis costillas. El tercer golpe fue a parar a mi cara y el cuarto al mismo sitio pero la otra mejilla. Aunque no veía nada sabía que estaba comenzando a marearme.

-Kisumi, para, aún no.- los golpes tomaron su descanso.

-Tú. Mocoso idiota, para de una vez de decirme lo que debo hacer. Te recuerdo que yo doy las órdenes aquí.- me lanzó otro puñetazo a la mandíbula mejillas y se detuvo.

Maldito, desgraciado. La cabeza me daba vueltas. Me sentía totalmente impotente.

Entonces... Kisumi se encargó de aniquilar a todos esos chicos inocentes...

Apreté la mandíbula contra la mordaza por la rabia. Las pagarás, lo prometo. No pienso ser nada más que otra de tus víctimas. Esto no quedará aquí. 

Rei, espero que llegues a tiempo.

***

Pasamos unos largos minutos en silencio. No podía ver nada pues no me habían quitado la venda de los ojos. Notaba a Kisumi impaciente paseando de un lado a otro de la sala. Una vez le propinó una patada a Haru, aunque no sé bien por qué. Nagisa lo reprendió de nuevo:

-¡Él no debería estar aquí, así que mucho menos te dediques a maltratarlo!

Sentí el golpe del cuerpo de Nagisa caer en el suelo y cómo una bofetada le cruzaba la cara.

-¿Acaso ya has olvidado tu posición? Estás siendo desagradecido, Nagisa ¿Ya no recuerdas que te salvé la vida?

¿Pero qué estaba siendo todo esto? Cada vez más preguntas pasaban por mi cabeza y no conseguía dar con un punto o una solución. 

-Lárgate y búscale. Está tardando demasiado.- El rubio hizo silencio y, supuse, se levantó del suelo para obedecer a Kisumi. 

Caminó hasta la puerta de metal de mi espalda saliendo de allí.

Kisumi con pasos lentos se acercó a mi. Puso una mano sobre una de las heridas de mi mejilla y la pasó suavemente. Moví la cara, no quería que sus repugnantes manos me tocaran.

-Es interesante... ¿Quién lo diría?- me cogió por el mentón movió mi rostro de un lado a otro e inspeccionó mi cara.- ¿Sabes? Llevamos mucho tiempo buscándote. Has tardado mucho en aparecer, pero al fin estás aquí.

Escuché su sonrisa y sentí arder mi estómago. ¿Me había estado buscando? ¿Qué significa eso? Un sonido se quedó en la tela sobre mi boca. Mordí el dichoso tejido gruñendo como podía. Mierda. Hice muchos más intentos de hablar, de dirigirme a Kisumi hasta que me entendió.

-Oh, ¿quieres que te quite la mordaza?- preguntó vacilante. Asentí.- Está bien, escuchemos lo que el pequeño Yamazaki quiere decir.

Dio media vuelta a mi alrededor parándose a mi espalda. Me agachó la cabeza bruscamente y desató la molesta atadura.

Reuní la poca saliva que tenía y escupí a un lado, aunque me hubiese gustado hacerlo en su cara tal y como había hecho Haru. Moví la boca antes de hablar sintiendo un poco la libertad de la misma y al fin pude articular las palabras:

-¿Todo esto es por mi?- pregunté sintiendo la boca seca.

-¿De verdad? ¡Qué aburrido eres! ¿Vas a desperdiciar tus últimas palabras en calmar tu curiosidad?- chisteó e hizo un instante de silencio.- Acabó de decírtelo ¿no?

Hice un gruñido de desacuerdo pues no había contestado a mi pregunta, así que la reformulé antes de perder los estribos.

-¿Las víctimas no eran más que intentos de buscarme?- La voz me salió ronca. No podía ver a Haru y Rin pero podía imaginarme sus caras. Kisumi dejó tendidos otros largos segundos de silencio antes de responderme.

-Ah, mira que te ha costado.- el cuerpo se me encogió.

Comencé a sentirme culpable de nuevo. No solo había sospechado de un simple chico enamorado. Además, decenas de chicos de mi edad estaban muertos, habían sido maltratados porque estaba buscándome. Pero... ¿por qué? ¿qué quiere Kisumi de mi? Si me buscaba a mi ¿por qué no has dejado en paz a todos los demás chicos? 

-¿Por qué yo?


	15. El Verdugo

Comencé a sentirme culpable de nuevo. No solo había sospechado de un simple chico enamorado. Además, decenas de chicos de mi edad estaban muertos, habían sido maltratados porque estaba buscándome. Pero... ¿por qué? ¿qué quiere Kisumi de mi? Si me buscaba a mi ¿por qué no has dejado en paz a todos los demás chicos? 

-¿Por qué yo?

-Ti ti ti.- negó Kisumi canturreando.- Ya has hablado demasiado.

-¡No! Dímelo, ¿qué te he hecho?- exigí.

Kisumi no me ató aún la tela. Comenzó a reír y reír como un loco al oír mi último comentario.

-Que gracioso eres, Sou-su-ke.- tocó mi nariz con un dedo y aparté de nuevo la cara con rechazo.- Verás, no esto no es por mi. No soy yo quien quiere saldar cuentas contigo. Yo estoy involucrado de otra forma. Cuando maté a esos chicos digamos que fue por amor... y por placer, por supuesto. No puedes imaginar qué se siente cuando tus manos se manchan de sangre. Mmmmm.- sus palabras me estaban produciendo un asco inmenso.- Pero no, no seré yo quien acabé contigo. Una verdadera pena pero hay planes mejores para tí.

-Si me queríais a mi, ¿por qué no dejasteis entonces a los demás chicos?

-Bueno, eso sí es cosa mía. Es simple, yo me encargaba de buscarte y como no aparecías... era divertido. ¿Sabes? Conocí a Nagisa aniquilando a uno de ellos. Ese fue de los más entretenidos. El pequeño estaba siendo acosado de múltiples formas por aquél tipo. No se conformaba con molestar al pequeño y agredirlo. Oh no. Dio la casualidad de que se cruzó por mi lista y en cuanto comprobara que no eras tú, podía hacer lo que quisiera con él. Me cayó como regalo del cielo, aunque para más diversión lo dejé llegar un poco lejos. Estaba intentando violar a Nagisa en un callejón. Maldita Iwatobi, da asco.- tú si que das verdadero asco, pensé.- Fue un bonito espectáculo, cuando me aburrí moví mis cartas. Y bueno, lo demás es historia ¿No te parece heroico? Ahora este chico trabaja para mi.- Haru gruñón como un perro embravecido.

-No, me pareces repugnante. ¿A eso lo llamas tú salvar a alguien? No te mereces llamarte policía, rata inm...¡ogh!

Una patada en mi estómago detuvo mi palabrería.

-Ser policía facilita mis deseos ¿acaso no lo ves? Es más fácil hacer que todos se coman tus mentiras así.- fanfarroneó.

-No te burles de mi profesión.- repliqué.

-¡Ja! Mírame soy policía y voy a defender la ciudad. Por favor, Sousuke, deja tus sueños de niño y transladate al mundo real de nuevo.- se burló.

-No son sueños, Kisumi. Son realidades, esto no quedará así.

-No me hagas reír. No estás en las condiciones más favorables como para hacer de superhéroe. Por cierto, estás demasiado hablador hoy. El otro día no parecía gustarte tanto la charla.

-No tenía un buen acompañante.- sonreí y como respuesta recibí otro golpe en mi cara. En ese momento me daban igual los golpes. Kisumi perdía la paciencia, pero ahora que sabía que no podía matarme puse a prueba su resistencia.- Oye, Kisumi, ¿tan difícil ha sido buscarme? ¿no serás un poco torpe?

Volvió a golpearme.

-Sabía poco de ti. Ni siquiera te había visto antes.- otro puñetazo se plantó en mi cara.- Y pronto estarás irreconocible.

Seguí provocándole y siguió golpeándome. Me llovieron cientos de patadas y puños. Sin siquiera darme cuenta, agoté mis propias resistencia y mi cuerpo desistió.

***

Ella recorrió la casa de punta a punta, sus zapatos iban haciendo eco en todos los rincones. Parecía intranquila.

-Mamá, ¿qué buscas?- le pregunté inocente.

Me apartó de ella con un brazo y siguió rebuscando en los cajones de la cómoda de papá. La ropa iba de un lado a otro pero ella no buscaba eso, lo estaba dejando todo patas arriba.

Mis ojos la seguían mirando confundidos. Salió de la habitación de papá y se dirigió a la mía.

-Deja de perseguirme niño inútil.- me estremecí por un momento. M  
Se suponía que mamá me quería ¿no?

-Papá no me decía cosas feas y tú lo haces todo el rato.- fruncí el ceño.

-¡Tu papi no está aquí! ¡Espero que estés contento!- gritó mientras lanzaba mi ropa fuera del armario.

-No, por supuesto que no lo estoy. Él siempre estaba conmigo y tú nunca estás aquí.- las lágrimas amenazaban con aparecer de un momento a otro.

-¿Tú quieres que mami venga a casa? - por un segundo paró su empeño de tirar ropa a todos lados. Yo asentí ilusionado pensando que iba en serio.- ¿Dónde está el dinero que te ha dejado tu padre? - la miré con confusión, mi padre me había prohibido decírselo antes de morir ¿Acaso eso era lo que quería? ¿lo único que le interesaba era el dinero? ¿realmente no quería quedarse conmigo?

Comenzó a acercarse a mi repitiendo su pregunta pero yo no contesté. Iba de espaldas contrarrestando cada paso que ella daba hacia mi. Mamá estaba muy enfadada, su expresión lo decía. Corrí hacia el pasillo y ella me siguió. Y en un intento de bajarlas, caí por las escaleras. 

El cuerpo me dolía mucho. Al principio, no podía moverme pero alguien había salido de su escondite en la planta baja y me ayudó a levantarme. Poco a poco fui retomando la compostura. Me susurró bajito preguntándome si me encontraba bien y asentí. Su voz era dulce y muy cercana. Después me pregunto lo mismo que mamá, dudé en decirle donde estaba pero algo me decía que podía confiar. como papá sólo me prohibió contárselo a ella le acabé indicando dónde estaba.

Mamá seguía arriba removiendo trastos.

Esa persona trajo más de la mitad del dinero que dejó papá, me pidió que lo guardara y me dijo que le diese la parte pequeña a ella. Y así hice.

***

-Ugh.- desperté dolorido. Sentí un débil mareo. ¿Eso había sido un sueño o un recuerdo? No estaba muy seguro, pero ciertas partes coincidían con la realidad. Sin embargo, no podía ponerle cara a la persona que lo ayudó.

Escuché pisadas en el metal de las escaleras que me distrajeron de mis pensamientos. Dos personas estaban forcejeando. Una de ellas era Kisumi pues dio un grito de desacuerdo y luego habló.

-Vamos. No te pongas así, baja.

Haru intentó hacer ruido tras la mordaza cuando alcé mi cabeza como señal de que estaba despierto. Creo que estaba intentando decirme algo pero por razones obvias, no le entendía.

Cuando acabaron de bajar las escaleras Kisumi cayó de al suelo, junto a mis pies. Creo que fue empujado por la otra persona, pues volvió a quejarse.

-¡Espera! ¿Eres idiota? No puedes liberarlos.- dijo a quien quiera que fuese la otra persona.

Escuché a Nagisa correr desde las escaleras hasta la columna:

-Te lo dije Kisumi, no debiste haber atrapado a Rin y Haru.

-¡Cállate mocoso impertinente!- después de dirigió a la otra persona.- Estaban espiando y tuve que atraparlos... Tampoco es buena idea quitarle las mordaza.

Kisumi recibió un puño, volví a escucharlo quejarse.

-Ellos no paraban de gritar por eso les pegué.- recibió otro y al fin se mantuvo el silencio. Sólo escuchaba a Kisumi, la otra voz no alcanzaba a oírse o simplemente no hablaba. No quería descubrirse.

No ver lo que estaba pasando comenzaba a ponerme de los nervios. ¿Acaso estaban liberando a Haru y Rin? No sé. Toda esa oscuridad me estaba confundiendo. Aproveché que no habían puesto la mordaza en mi boca y hablé. Así podría evitar perder la cabeza otra vez por el mareo.

-Kisumi... ¿por qué me buscáis?- se hizo un silencio eterno. Todos los ruidos de la pequeña sala pararon de golpe. De pronto, alguien echó a correr desde mi izquierda y se detuvo en las ataduras de mis pies, pero Nagisa corrió detrás y con ayuda de Kisumi consiguieron separarlo de mi entre jadeos.

¿Habían desatado a Rin o Haru? Eso sería un sinsentido... ¿Había intentado desatarme la otra persona?

Quien quiera que fuese, comenzó a pegarle puños al suelo.

-¡Para, qué te vas a hacer daño imbécil! - le regañó Kisumi.

-Vamos, levántate. Acaba con esto cuanto antes.- le dijo Nagisa con un tono triste.-Toma, esto es lo más rápido. 

Rin y Haru volvieron a llamarme la atención con sonidos inentendibles. Kisumi golpeó a ambos pero después cayó al suelo y fue golpeado. Escuché una vez más sus quejidos de angustia.

También escuchaba a Nagisa que por intentar separarlos se llevó algún que otro golpe.

-¡Parad de una vez! ¡Decidme lo que está pasando aquí, matadme si queréis pero dejad a mis amigos!- los golpes y forcejeos pararon.

-Mira, ¿lo ves? Lo está pidiendo a gritos pero ya sabes qué es lo primero que tienes que hacer ¿no? Respóndele, ¿por qué lo buscábamos? - Kisumi se acercó con paso lento hasta mi y apreté la mandíbula con disgusto mientras me rodeaba con sus brazos.- Vamos, comienza a hablar.- después de unos instantes de largo silencio, lamió mi lóbulo con descaro y se dirigió a mi con un susurro.- Pequeño Sousuke Yamazaki, aquí te presento a tu verdugo.

El silencio estaba bien presente. La agitación de mi respiración provocaba que los brazos a mi alrededor subieran y bajaran. El corazón me latía condenado.

La persona frente a mí, mi verdugo, no se movía. No hablaba. No disparaba.

-¿No vas a colaborar?-insistió.

Aquellas manos empezaron a pasearse por mi torso. Con lentitud me deshizo el nudo de la corbata y la quedó colgando en mi cuello. Después desabrochó un par de botones de mi camisa e introdujo una mano hasta mi pecho.

El toque de Kisumi me parecía vomitivo ¿qué cojones pretendía? 

-¡Ah, Dios Santo, oficial Yamazaki qué pectorales tan firmes!- Puaj, estaba siendo totalmente repulsivo.

Mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja. Aparté mi cabeza pero lo hizo de nuevo, regodeándose. Me estaba produciendo dolor en el estómago.

-¡No me toques bicho asqueroso!- le grité pero siguió bajando su mano hasta llegar a rozar mis abdominales.

Apoyó su mentón en mi hombro y sonrió sonora y sarcásticamente.

-Esto es divertido ¿quieres probar?- se dirigió a mi supuesto verdugo. Pero no escuché respuesta de su parte. Kisumi dio un bufido.- Eres muy aburrido.

Otra vez, se concentró en juguetear debajo de mi camisa. Después sacó sus sucias manos de allí.

-¡Eh!- sus manos comenzaron a desabrochar mi cinturón con habilidad. Desabrochó el botón y bajó mi cremallera.- ¡Kisumi, rata asquerosa, para!

Un disparo dio contra el techo y lo distrajo de su tarea antes de que pudiese continuar.

-¡Vamos, niñato inútil, me tienes cansado! Habla, rápido, haz lo que se te ha ordenado o Nagisa también torturará a tus amiguitos. Y te puedo asegurar que no será tan placentero como lo de Sousuke.

Un escalofrío me recorrió la piel ¿ cómo podía decir que esto era placentero? Me sentía un maldito muñeco. Pero no, de todas formas no podía permitir que le hiciesen daño a Rin y Haru. No podía porque les debía demasiado, porque Rin era mi único amigo y porque le debía una disculpa a Haru. 

-¡Dejadlos! ¿me queríais a mi no? Pues no los toquéis.- me resultaba difícil hablar, quizá por los golpes que llevaba recibidos o porque, en tal punto, estaba desesperado. No quería que nadie sufriera por mi culpa. No podía permitirlo.

De pronto, un estruendo me hizo saber que aquella persona había tirado algo con rabia pues después, entre llantos, a viva voz, ronco y resquebrajado gritó:

-¡Os dije que no los tocáseis!


	16. Mamá

\- Dejadlos! ¿me queríais a mi no? Pues no los toquéis.- me resultaba difícil hablar, quizá por los golpes que llevaba recibidos o porque, en tal punto, estaba desesperado. No quería que nadie sufriera por mi culpa. No podía permitirlo.

De pronto, un estruendo me hizo saber que aquella persona había tirado algo con rabia pues después, entre llantos, a viva voz, ronco y resquebrajado gritó:

-¡OS DIJE QUE NO LOS TOCÁSEIS!

-¿¡Makoto!?- mi corazón latía desbocado. ¿Qué tipo de broma es ésta? Debo estar soñando. Las pesadillas deben haber llegado muy lejos.

Un puño de Kisumi sacudió mi boca devolviéndome a la realidad, por supuesto que no era una pesadilla. Se me rasgó el labio y comencé a notar el sabor a sangre. Makoto placó a Kisumi y ambos cayeron a los pies de la silla.

\- ¡No te atrevas a hacerlo de nuevo!- gritó él. Kisumi comenzó a reír.

-¿Por qué, acaso quieres toda la diversión para ti?

-¡Agh!- empecé a escuchar el forcejeo de ambos a pocos centímetros de mis pies mientras Nagisa parecía intentar separarlos.- Ellos están haciendo más por mi y mis hermanos que tú y mamá.

¿Mamá? ¿Su madre no lo había abandonado cuando tenía 13 años?

Unas palmas pararon la disputa. Unos tacones comenzaron a golpetear las escaleras metálicas, como si pudiese ver más allá de la tela dirigí mi cabeza a esa zona.

Un fuerte olor a alcohol y perfume barato inundó mis sentidos. El estómago se me encogió al pasar por mi lado. El intenso olor se paró frente a mi.

-Qué bonito teatro, Makoto cariño. De verdad, lo aplaudo ¿Qué ha hecho esto por ti? -me agarró del pelo ladeando mi cabeza.- Seguro que no se puede comparar con los regalos que te trae mami.

Su voz era envejecida, pero no demasiado y me estaba causando un rechazo impulsivo.

Makoto se alejó de allí ahogando sollozos.

-Kisumi, mi amor. Levántate. El espectáculo debe continuar.

La mujer se paseó a mi alrededor y me desató la venda de los ojos pero antes de librarme de ella por completo me prohibió mirar atrás.

\- En el momento en que me desobedezcas, Nagisa se encargará de matar a tus amiguitos o peor, Kisumi podría hacerles mucho más daño. En cuanto a tu papel en esta historia... Bueno, ¿quién podría contártela mejor?- la mujer quitó por completo la tela que cubría mis párpados.

-Makoto...- unos metros frente a mi, el tembloroso chico me apuntaba con una pistola. Susurré pero sé que pudo escucharme porque cerró sus párpados al oír mi voz.- ¿¡Qué es todo esto!?- le dije a ella.

-Mamá, no pued...

-¡Makoto!- escupió ella. Él bajó la cabeza, sin apartar el arma de mi.- Sólo tienes que contarle ¿No es tan importante para ti? Entonces escuchará tu historia ¿verdad Sousuke?- mi respiración era dificultosa, no sabía de qué iba todo esto.

¿Por qué Makoto me apuntaba con un arma? Esa era no era la peor de las pesadillas, era el mismísimo infierno. El miedo me recorría. Pero no era miedo a morir lo que sentía, era miedo por Makoto. ¿Cómo ese chico dulce del que había caído totalmente rendido estaba ahora apuntándome con una pistola y la mirada perdida? Yo... Si tan sólo acercarme a él y verle a los ojos... Esos ojos oliva tan sinceros... Necesitaba saber qué esto no era cierto. Que no sería él quien acabase conmigo. Si tan sólo un segundo me mirase como esa noche, lo sabría.

-Makoto, baja el arma. Puedes contarme, confiaré en tí.- tragué saliva ¿Cómo podía? No estaba seguro pero algo me decía que lo hiciera.- Puedes confiar en mí también.

Él se agazapó en el suelo y bajó el arma. Se rindió de nuevo a sus lágrimas.

-Deja de hacer el idiota y levántate.- dijo ella amenazante.

Makoto le obedeció tapando sus ruidosas lágrimas con un brazo y cuando estuvo más calmado comenzó a narrar:

-Cuando... Cuando era pequeño... Éramos pobres... Mamá intentaba trabajar pero no ganaba suficiente dinero. Había un hombre. Siempre hubo un hombre y mamá decía que era nuestra solución. Mamá sólo quería protegernos, tener más dinero para poder cuidarnos.- algo en la voz de Makoto y su forma de hablar me indicó que algo no marchaba bien, era como si la historia la estuviese contando un chiquillo.-

»Pero ese hombre no nos quería. No quería a Ren, ni a Ran, ni a mí. Y mamá estaba mal por su culpa, siempre llegaba a casa insultándolo... Porque ese hombre sólo quería a oniichan. Mamá también quería atención... Por eso mamá se iba con vosotros.

» Comencé a seguirla porque yo quería conocer a oniichan. Me gustaba ver a oniichan divertirse con su papá. Pero cuando ese hombre murió... Yo vi que oniichan dejó de sonreír y que se portaba mal y no hacía caso a mamá y ella le pegaba. Pero ella sólo quería protegernos... yo malentendí a mamá, creí que te mataría... Y entonces le di un golpe muy fuerte, fui un niño malo.

-Un niño inútil.- corrigió ella.

Algo en mi cabeza hizo clic. La historia que contaba Makoto... No podía ser. Mi curiosidad me decía que girase a mirarla pero no podía, Nagisa seguía apuntando a mis amigos. Pero... era imposible. Además esa historia estaba distorsionada.

Entonces, lo recordé todo.

La persona que me ayudó a esconder el dinero, la que hizo que mi madre cayera al suelo cuando me intentaba estrangular, no era más que un niño de mi edad. La laguna que tenía en mi cabeza comenzó a despejarse y tomar forma. Y entonces comprendí porqué me sentía tan a gusto cuando lo miraba a los ojos, me había salvado la vida.

-¡Makoto, todo eso no es más que una burda mentira! ¡Las cosas no ocurrieron así!- Kisumi se acercó a mi y volvió a asentar un puño sobre mi cara impidiéndome continuar. Makoto cerró los ojos con fuerza para no verlo y soltó un quejido.

-Makoto. No has acabado.- insistió ella. Ahora si pude reconocer su voz ¿cómo podía haberla olvidado? Estaba más envejecida pero sonaba igual de chirriante. Y ese olor a whisky...- Cuéntale ¿qué haces ahora?

-Mamá trae chicas parecidas a ellas...- las palabras se le atascaron, no levantaba la vista del suelo.- Oniichan yo...

¿Oniichan?

Makoto comenzó a lamentarse sonoramente, grandes lágrimas caían por ambos lados de su mejilla. Parecía un niño totalmente destrozado. La impotencia me estaba matando.

-¡¿Qué le has hecho creer?!- grité descompuesto.- ¡Tú no puedes ser su madre! No... ¡Makoto no puede ser mi hermano!

-¿Necesitas pruebas de ADN? Por favor, Ran tiene tu mismo color de ojos. Temí que te dieras cuenta. Ese turquesa verdoso tan hermoso como extraño... como mi difunto padre. ¿De verdad? ¿No te habías fijado? Tsk, que hijo más idiota.- me mordí la lengua para no recibir otro puñetazo de Kisumi.

-¡Pero tenemos la misma edad!

-Makoto, ¿cuándo es tu cumpleaños?

\- 28 de Diciembre...

-Y si no recuerdo mal, el pequeño Sousuke hace los años el 3 de enero ¿Quieres echar cuentas? Apenas acababa de salir de tu embarazo y algún bastardo se empeñó en no usar protección.

-Papá estaba realmente enamorado de ti...

-¡CÁLLATE! ¡Ese hombre sólo tenía ojos para ti, nunca debí decirle que estaba embarazada de él! Pero no, se tuvo que encariñar con nuestro bebé y quedárselo hasta que yo dejase mi vida. ¡Ja! Y un cuerno.

-¿Era más divertido andar cobrando por ir de hombre en hombre, bebiendo y drogándote?

Kisumi me asentó otro puñetazo y ella no me contestó. Pero no hacía falta, yo sabía que era así. Todo aquello de "proteger a sus hijos" no era más que un burdo cuento para tener a Makoto en su mano. Para que no la volviera a tocar.

-Makoto cuéntale a Sousuke, ¿qué le haces a las chicas?- presionó ella.

-Yo... snf, me acuerdo de mamá apresando a oniichan con sus manos... y... acabo con ellas. Lo hago por oniichan, porque no pude acabar con mamá.- el subconsciente de Makoto se había retorcido de tal manera que en el fondo seguía odiándola. Acababa con la vida de aquellas chicas porque recordaba el momento en que estaba ahogándome y perdió el control. Pero la verdadera bestia es ella.

-¿Ves Sousuke? Lo hace por ti. Si tú no hubieses sido un niño malcriado ahora todo estaría bien. Tu hermano no sería un asesino. Todo es tu culpa.

Gruñí en desacuerdo, pero no pude evitar sentirme culpable. Si tan sólo hubiese llegado antes a su vida... ¿hubiese podido detenerlo todo? Si mi yo de 13 años hubiese agarrado a aquél niño de ojos verdes y lo hubiese llevado conmigo...

Sin darme cuenta un par se lágrimas corrían por mi rostro. Desconecté de mis pensamientos cuando noté la humedad y vi a Makoto mirándome aterrado.

-Sousuke no sufras más por mi culpa...-susurró y se apuntó con la pistola.

-¡Makoto, no!- Rin y Haru también hicieron ruido tras las mordazas.

Con una rapidez extrema, ella apuntó una pistola a mi sien y con otra le hizo señas a Kisumi.

-Si te suicidas, tus amigos sufrirán el doble. Y tu oniichan, lo hará el triple e irá derecho al infierno contigo. Mátalo con tu pistola y sólo sufrirá un segundo.

Oniichan. Cuánto odio me estaba produciendo esa palabra. Quizá Makoto sólo me veía como un hermano... Pero no podía creerlo. Mi mente no podía aceptarlo así. Sea mi hermano o no... Para mí ya es tarde, yo... Le quiero.

La pistola temblorosa de Makoto volvió a apuntarme. Su mirada se encontró con la mía, en gesto había dolor y culpa. El labio inferior le temblaba y lo sostenía mordiéndolo. Sus mirada se cristalizó y sus mejillas se inundaron de nuevo. Las lágrimas corrían rápidas.

-Perdóname, Sousuke... Yo... Te Amo...

Un disparo atravesó mi piel antes de poder analizar aquellas palabras. Sentí cómo la sangre se desbordaba por mi cuerpo como me desplomaba y perdía la vista conforme mi silla caía. Sonó un segundo disparo. Mis ojos acabaron de cerrarse, cansados y vacíos.


	17. Recuperación

Una luz blanquecina se hizo paso entre mis pestañas. Parpadeé distinguiendo el fluorescente del que salían aquellos rayos. Me sentía muy cansado y no me apetecía moverme, así que sólo giré mi cabeza a un lado. Tenía una vía en mi brazo izquierdo que conectaba con un tubo hasta un gotero. ¿Qué hago en un hospital?

-¿Sousuke?- miré extrañado al otro lado, la voz que me sacó de mi lento despertar, zarandeó a otro chico.- Rin, despierta, Sousuke abrió los ojos.

Espera... ¿Quiénes son? ¿Por qué están ellos aquí? ¿Yo... conozco a esos chicos?

Necesité unos minutos. Sabía que los conocía, lo sentía. Pero no los situaba en mi vida. Sabía que debían ser importantes para mí pues de no ser así no estarían conmigo en el hospital. 

¿Y qué es lo que tengo? ¿De qué estoy enfermo? 

Llevaba medio torso vendado, desde mi pecho izquierdo hasta casi mi codo. ¿Qué me ha pasado?

Ugh... No consigo recordar nada. 

Puse una mano en mi sien intentando aclarar mi mente y ...

Entonces, millones de imágenes pasaron deprisa por mi cabeza. Fue como recordar algo a cámara rápida, pero sin recordarlo de veras ya que las escenas se agolpaban en mi mente sin un porqué o un cómo.

Un dolor punzante me obligó a retorcerme.

-¡Haru ve a llamar al doctor!- el aludido obedeció saliendo de la habitación a toda prisa, mientras el chico pelirrojo me sostenía la mano derecha intentando tranquilizarme.

Apreté la otra mano contra mi hombro el dolor físico me trajo consigo un nombre a la mente:

-¡Makoto!

Comencé a llorar sin razón. Ni siquiera sabía a quién acababa de llamar pero me dolía. Dolía nombrarlo. El pecho me quemaba mientras ese nombre resonaba en mi cabeza. Sentía el corazón apretarse mientras las lágrimas corrían por mi rostro. Apreté mi mano a la tela del pijama del hospital. Dolía. Dolía. Dolía. Desde mi pecho hasta el hombro. Pero, aunque en ese momento no lo entendí, el dolor emocional estaba traspasando al físico.

-Sousuke, por favor, respira hondo y tranquilízate.

***

-Buenos días, soy el psicólogo Nao Serizawa.- Me tendió una mano y la estreché con formalidad.- Estoy aquí para comprar el estado en el que se encuentra su mente así que comencemos con preguntas sencillas ¿Le parece?- asentí pausadamente.- ¿recuerdas tu nombre?

-Sousuke Yamazaki.

El doctor había ordenado salir a Rin y Haru de la habitación para hacerme una revisión. Se había acomodado en único sillón de la sala y apuntó un montón de cosas en un papel mientras me hacía las preguntas. Me miraba por encima de las gafas, gesto que me recordó a Rei.

Rei... Miles de incógnitas pasaron por ni mente. Pero su siguiente cuestión me evadió de esos pensamientos.

-¿Qué edad tienes?

-Veinticinco.- mis respuestas eran cortas y concisas, quería que saliese de allí cuanto antes. No necesitaba que comprobasen mi salud mental, lo que realmente necesitaba eran muchas explicaciones.

-¿Recuerdas algo de lo que pasó la noche que te trasladaron al hospital?

\- Sí, ya estoy más tranquilo y lo recuerdo todo con claridad.- agaché la cabeza.- ¿Qué ha pasado con Makoto Tachibana? 

-Señor Yamazaki, ahora el importante es usted.- Nadie parece estar dispuesto a decirmelo pensé, pero mi voz no sonó tan suave.

-¿¡Por qué nadie quiere hablarme de ello!?- ni Rin , ni Haru ni la enfermera que llegó antes del doctor quisieron contestarme.

-Por favor señor Yamazaki tranquilicese, todo lo que estamos haciendo es por su bien.

Me relajé soltando en un suspiro todo el aire que pude.

-Entonces, dígame al menos ¿cuánto tiempo he dormido?

-Dos días. Y ahora, ¿me deja proseguir con su diagnóstico?

***

El doctor salió y al cerrar la puerta pude percibir murmullos que intercambiaba con Rin, pero no distinguía sus palabras. 

Esperé pacientemente a que mi amigo volviese a la habitación.

-¿Mejor?- dijo Rin a modo de saludo.

Asentí mientras jugueteaba con mis manos.

-¿Qué te ha dicho el doctor?- curioseé.

-Nada nuevo.- Rin me sonrió pero no pude corresponder.

-Rin... ¿cómo están los gemelos?

-Están bien, aún no saben mucho...

-Bien... Yo tampoco.- tiré la indirecta y Rin la pilló al vuelo agachando la vista.

-¿Dónde están quedándose?- mi voz demasiado seria hacía que Rin estuviese tenso.

-Están en casa de Haru. Cuidaremos de ellos hasta que los servicios sociales intervengan.

-Se mudaran conmigo en cuanto salga de aquí.

-No sé si puedes hacer eso Sousu...

-¡Son mis hermanos!- grité perdiendo los estribos. Pero era la verdad.- Rin, los servicios sociales no tienen que meter sus narices si tienen a un pariente cercano que se encargue de ellos. Tramitaré todo.- Y yo necesitaba protegerlos. Me negaba a dejarlos solos en toda esta mierda. No cometería el mismo error de nuevo.

No admitiría un «no» por respuesta pero tampoco lo obtuve. 

\- Te adelantaré trabajo. -admitió él.- Serás un buen hermano mayor.- se dibujó una sonrisa melancólica en su rostro. Rin lo sabía. Sea lo que fuere que le pasó a Makoto... lo que pasó después de los disparos. Pero todos esquivaban o me prohibían tocar el tema. Nadie me hablaba de esa fiesta. Nadie me contó si quiera por qué el disparo no me mató. Nadie me decía dónde estaba Makoto. Ni siquiera dónde habían ido a parar Kisumi, Nagisa o... Ella. 

Sé que no estaban autorizados aún por el psicólogo y sé que Rin estaba siendo demasiado paciente conmigo. En esos momentos yo me dejé llevar por la ira pero todos estaban tratándome como a un enfermo y yo estaba perfectamente dentro de mis cabales. 

-Escuché el segundo disparo. Rin... ¿está bien?- pregunté mientras miraba por la ventana, me sentía totalmente vacío preguntando aquello.

-Sousuke... el doctor dijo que esperásemos así que deberíamos consultar al psicólogo antes de-

¿Por qué no me daba un maldito monosílabo? Sólo quería un sí o un no. Los ojos comenzaron a escocerme presagiando lo peor.

-Rin, sólo respóndeme... ¿Se disparó?- bajó la mirada al suelo y no pude descifrar su expresión.

-No puedo hablarte de esa maldita noche aún, Sousuke.- aunque lo dijo con una expresión tranquila, lo de maldita delataba que ya estaba acabando con su paciencia. -¿Hasta dónde recuerdas?- levantó la vista.

-Me disparó, la silla cayó al suelo y se me nubló la vista. Entonces escuché otro disparo pero ya no veía nada. Todo sonaba lejano.

-Entonces, ¿sabes quién te disparó?

-Makoto.- Rin me miró con la boca entreabierta y una mirada que no supe descifrar. Lo odié. -Rin, por favor, no te apiades de mi, sabes que no lo soporto.

Arrugó la frente, aunque no fue por mi último comentario. Inició el paso rápido y chocó el hombro con Haru que justo entonces estaba entrando en la habitación con un par de cafés.

-¿Rin?- el pobre chico se quedó tan confuso como yo.- ¿Le has dicho algo?- me fulminó como siempre con la mirada. En ese momento agradecí de que al menos una persona no me tratase como a un gatito malherido.

¡¿Gatitos?!

-¡Mis gatos!

-Tranquilo, Rin y yo los hemos llevado a nuestra casa.- puso los cafés sobre la mesita y me ofreció uno.

-¿Nuestra?- parece que en dos días dormido me había perdido cosas.

Él se sonrojó desviando la vista.

Eso me recordó algo. Hice un amago de tranquilizarme y olvidé preguntas que nadie me podía contestar aún. Y me concentré en algo que aún tenía pendiente.

-Lo siento mucho, Haru.

Se acomodó apaciblemente en el sillón de mi derecha y dio un pequeño sorbo al amargo líquido.

-¿Por qué?- dijo tranquilamente.

-Por juzgarte mal y sospechar de ti. No estuvo bien.

-Eres policía, las puebras apuntaban a mí. Serías idiota si no hubieses sospechado de mi.- su mirada era sincera. Y sonreí agradecido por esa declaración.- Yo también te debo una disculpa.- me miró a los ojos.

-¿Por qué?- imité su anterior pregunta.

-Por creer que Rin se alejaba de mi porque tu le gustabas. Pensé... Que lo manipulabas a tu antojo y por eso discutíamos.

-Para nada. Rin es indomable.- y eso era totalmente verdad.

-Lo sé.- sonrió de lado con una mirada traviesa hacia el café. Creo que nunca lo vi sonreír así.

-Intenté convencerlo de que no eras trigo limpio, eso no te lo negaré. Pero algo le llevaba a ti de nuevo. Esa noche lo supe. Tú intentas protegerlo con uñas y dientes y créeme, él hace lo mismo contigo. Todas esas veces que dije algo contra ti saltaba hacia mí como un lobo enfurecido.- reí y el chico sonrojado pero inexpresivo tomó otro sorbo de su café.

El doctor irrumpió en la ya terminada conversación, mientras Rin le hacía un gesto a Haru para que saliese de la habitación.

Cuando ambos chicos ya estuvieron en el pasillo, otra vez, el mismo señor comenzó a hacerme preguntas.

***

-Doctor Serizawa,- le detuve un segundo.- ¿por qué repite todo esto de nuevo?

-Vamos a llegar un poco más allá, señor Yamazaki. Según sus respuestas de esta mañana usted está completamente capacitado para responder a las preguntas. Mi visión cómo psicólogo era dejarle esta tarde, e incluso una mañana de descanso a su mente pero parece ser que tanto usted como la policía tienen prisas.

-Comprenda, necesito saber qué pasó y nadie quiere responderme ¿cómo se sentiría usted?

-Lo entiendo, y por eso estoy aquí. Pero sigo siendo doctor y antepondré su salud a su sed de conocimiento.

-Está bien, supongo que debo agradecerle eso.- el asintió y sonrió complaciente.

-Por favor, narre cómo acontecieron los hechos desde que fue apresado hasta que sus amigos entraron en la escena.

Tal y como me indicó le conté desde cómo perseguí a Nagisa hasta cuando Rin y Haru fueron arrastrados a esa misma sala. 

Él asentía y anotaba. Después fue preguntado por los hechos, uno tras uno cómo si ya supiese lo que pasó allí. Imaginé que tenía esa información gracias a que Rin y Haru también estuvieron presentes.

-Esa noche, usted recibió muchos golpes. Algunos han causado contusiones en su cuerpo, aunque como psicólogo las que me preocupan fueron los golpes recibos en su cabeza. Como ya le he comentado, no hay ningún indicio de daño pero si es posible que estos hubiesen afectado a su memoria.

-¿He dicho algo incorrecto?

-No, de momento. Su historia concuerda perfectamente con las narraciones de sus amigos. Pero ahora, señor Yamazaki, llegamos a un punto de máxima tensión y su cerebro pudo haber distorsionado las cosas.- le miré con extrañeza pero él me sacó de la duda.

-¿Quiénes amenazaban a sus amigos?

-Kisumi y Nagisa.- apuntó en su papel.

\- ¿Quiénes le apuntaban con un arma en ese momento?

-Makoto y mi...- sólo pensar en lo que iba a decir me produció náuseas.- ella.

-¿Cuántos disparos escuchó antes de perder el conocimiento?

-Dos.- él me miró un segundo antes de anotar en la libreta. Eso fue extraño por su parte. No podía haber dicho nada raro, sólo había dicho una palabra.- ¿dije alguna incongruencia?

Cruzó las manos sobre el portafolios y me miró a los ojos, pero no me contestó, en su lugar formuló una nueva pregunta.

-¿Quién le disparó?

-Makoto.- no apuntó nada en el folio, siguió con los ojos fijos en mi.

-¿Por qué te disparó?

-Le amenazaron de que si no lo hacía tanto sus amigos como yo sufriríamos más de lo necesario.

-Ese chico... ¿qué era para usted?- la pregunta me pilló de sorpresa y como consecuencia abrí mis ojos quedándome totalmente en blanco.

-¿Perdón?

-¿Qué significa este chico para tí?- ¿Makoto? ¿Estaba preguntándome sobre mi relación con Makoto? ¿No había venido a analizar mi situación mental? ¿Por qué me pregunta sobre mi vida privada? ¿Qué le contesto? ¿Qué es mi hermano o que lo amo? Me sudaban las manos.- Tranquilicese.- dijo él con gesto dulce.- Puedes explicarlo detenidamente. Lo entenderé sea lo que sea.- sonrió de nuevo y algo en sus palabras me hizo pensar que quizá ya sabía, quizá Rin o Haru ya le hubiesen contado esa parte también.

-Somos medio hermanos... Pero yo no lo supe hasta ese día...- era difícil decirle a un extraño que estabas enamorado y más en mi situación.- yo le amaba.

Siguió sin coger notas. Y con otra sonrisa me formuló una nueva pregunta.

-¿Y qué sentía él por tí?

Agaché la mirada a mis manos que de pronto se volvieron temblorosas. Las miré de arriba a abajo, de derecha a izquierda pero no supe qué responder.

-No sé... Nunca supe que sentía por mí. Nunca le pregunté.- no podía dirigir mi vista de nuevo al doctor.

-A veces, no hace falta escucharlo en voz alta. Basta con ver los gestos y la manera de actuar de la otra persona ¿qué te hacían pensar sus gestos, sus acciones, su mirada?

¿Su mirada?

-Sus ojos son tan sinceros...- me animó a continuar con un gesto.

-Bien, ¿qué veías en ellos?

No me hizo falta pensarlo. Los conocía demasiado bien.

-Melancolía. Como felicidad y tristeza al mismo tiempo.

-¿Y cuando te miraba a ti? ¿Alguna vez pudiste sentir que te quería?

Sou... Necesito pedirte algo ahora.

Bésame... Bésame como si mañana se acabase el mundo.

Perdóname... Sousuke... Yo... Te amo.

-Sí.- sonreí sarcásticamente, estaba sintiéndome un ególatra por pensar eso.

-Bien. Eso está bien.-el doctor Serizawa volvió a coger el bolígrafo y punteó con él sobre sus anotaciones mientras decía: -Señor Yamazaki ¿no cree entonces que algo falla en todo esto?


	18. El final de la historia

-¿Y cuando te miraba a ti? ¿Alguna vez pudiste sentir que te quería?

Sou... Necesito pedirte algo ahora.

Bésame... Bésame como si mañana se acabase el mundo.

Perdóname... Sousuke... Yo... Te amo.

-Sí.- sonreí sarcásticamente, estaba sintiéndome un ególatra por pensar eso.

-Bien. Eso está bien.-el doctor Serizawa volvió a coger el bolígrafo y punteó con él sobre sus anotaciones mientras decía: -Señor Yamazaki, ¿no cree entonces que algo falla en todo esto?

-¿Qué?

-Como usted ha dicho antes existen incongruencias en sus últimos momentos de lucidez. En principio, no sonaron dos disparos...- tragué saliva y por un momento creí que había imaginado el segundo. Que mi cabeza había querido creer que hubo un segundo.- No pudo escuchar los demás porque probablemente perdió los sentidos antes.

-¿Los demás? ¿Hubo más?

-Su compañero Ryugazaki llegó con refuerzos justo en esos momentos.

-Rei....- como siempre él dio solución en el mejor momento. Eso hizo que me tranquilizase por unos segundos.

-Señor Yamazaki, ese chico no le disparó.

Entreabrí la boca y miré al doctor pero realmente no sabía qué decir. Cogía aire y lo soltaba apresuradamente. ¿Mi mente me estaba fallando de nuevo? Miré a las sábanas blanquecinas del hospital como si pudiesen responderme.

-P-pero, estoy seguro, lo vi. Él apretó el gatillo.- dije con nerviosismo.

-Eso es cierto, él apretó el gatillo pero no apuntó hacia usted. El disparo...-levantó la vista y clavó los ojos en mí.- fue para ella.- hizo una pausa esperando que digiriera aquello pero no supe.- Probablemente usted comenzó a desmayarse por el shock, porque su mente pensó que alguien a quien usted apreciaba fue capaz de dispararle. Verá... Su amigo me contó algunas cosas de su pasado, quizá por eso a su cabeza le cuesta entender que alguien pueda quererlo de verdad.

Refregué mis párpados con los dedos intentando asimilar las palabras del doctor. 

-¿Sabe lo de mis pesadillas? ¿Lo de ella?

-Sí. Como le digo su amigo me informó de ello. Si lo que digo es cierto también explicaría porqué olvidó que Makoto le salvó en el pasado. - hizo una pausa.- Ha sido por su bien.- excusó.

-Sí, vale, lo entiendo. Pero es difícil de comprender. Si esto fuese así, cuando usted me preguntó antes si pensé en algún momento que Makoto me amaba ¿no debería haber dicho que no? 

-Su boca decía que sí pero su gesto decía no estoy seguro.-sonrió de medio lado.

-¿Me puede dar unos minutos antes de continuar?

Él se levantó de inmediato y me tendió la mano con una sonrisa.

-Vuelvo en media hora ¿le parece?

Asentí mientras apretaba su mano.

***

Al quedar sólo unos instantes reflexioné. Tenía demasiada información de pronto y consecuentemente necesita procesarla.

Ví a Makoto apretar el gatillo y cerré mis ojos. Pero esa bala no atravesó mi cuerpo. Entonces mi silla cayó. Fue entonces cuando escuché el segundo disparo, el disparo que recibí. 

Segundos después Rei irrumpió con refuerzos. Yo no estaba consciente para entonces.

Hasta ahí todo correcto pero ahora tenía tantas nuevas preguntas...

¿Qué había sido de ella?

¿Y Nagisa y Kisumi?

¿Quién de ellos me había disparado?

Y de nuevo... ¿dónde está Makoto? ¿Por qué nadie quiere decírmelo?

Los nervios se apoderaron de mi.

-¿Puedo pasar?- dijo el doctor asomándose su cabeza por la puerta.

-Sí, por supuesto.- la tensión se había apoderado de mi voz.

-¿Está bien, señor Yamazaki?

-¿D-donde está Makoto?- aligeré a decir.

-Aún no hemos llegado a ese punto.

-Por favor. Sé que Rin y Haru están bien, pero qué ha pasado con él y los demás cómplices, ella ¿Qué ha sido de todos ellos?

-Kisumi Shigino y Nagisa Hazuki están bajo detención a expensas de sus correspondientes jucios. Ella... murió desangrada por el disparo.- me miró un segundo.- Lo siento.

-No lo sienta.- dije entre dientes apartando mi mirada de la suya.

-¿Sabe? Algo de usted..., podríamos decir que el niño de su interior, aún buscaba el cariño de esa mujer, pero no lo encontraba.- incrédulo arqueé mis cejas.- Señor Yamazaki, debería haber consultado algún psicólogo por sus pesadillas. Aún está a tiempo, créame le ayudaría a superar esas cosas que dejaron mella en usted.

Curvé mi sonrisa a un lado.

-Reflexionaré esa propuesta, es interesante.

-Antes de que los agentes llegasen,   
Kisumi y Makoto fueron responsables de otro par de disparos...

-No... - me llevé las manos a la boca. -¿Recibió un disparo?- pregunté con miedo.

-Sí pero...

-¡Ese malnacido, espero que se pudra entre los barrotes!

-Escuche no...

-¡No quiero escucharlo!- Me arranqué el tubo del gotero y salí de la cama de un salto. El doctor se levantó sobresaltado tras de mí. Pero no necesitó correr para alcanzarme pues al intentar abrir la puerta mi hombro se resintió y clavé las rodillas en el suelo ahogando un grito de dolor.

Serizawa y un par de enfermeros me regresaron a la cama.

Ya no tenía ganas de continuar. Hice callar al doctor cada vez que intentó tranquilizarme. Dudó unos segundos antes de marcharse. Pero antes de cerrar la puerta me dedicó unas palabras:

-Debería tener más paciencia consigo mismo. Las peores bestias pueden alojarse en el interior de su cabeza.

Y se marchó dignamente.

¿Qué cojones quería decir con aquello?

No lo sé.

Las lágrimas se acumularon en mis cuencas y las dejé correr con libertad.

***

Rin pasó aquella noche conmigo, aunque para cuando él llegó a la habitación yo ya había caído dormido. Por la mañana temprano se fue con la escusa de tomar un desayuno pero realmente había dado paso a otra visita:

-Pero bueno, muchacho, ¿cómo puedes tener esa cara? ¡Eres un superviviente!

-No estoy para bromas Sasabe.- definitivamente no desperté de buen humor.

-Oye, no trates así a tú superior.

-Ya no eres mi superior te marchaste.- fue cruel de mi parte decir aquello pues tuvo buenas razones para marcharse.

-Bien. Pues entonces no trates así a tu salvador.

-¿Estuviste allí?

-Los refuerzos que solicitó Ryugazaki fueron movilizados y dirigidos por mi.- sonrió de lado a lado.- No sabes cuánto te has perdido.

-Puedo hacerme una idea.

Un toque a la puerta irrumpió nuestra conversación. Di paso tras escuchar la voz de Rei pidiendo permiso para entrar.

La imagen de mi compañero me alertó de su estado. Traía consigo unas ojeras que marcaban sus ojos y tenía un aspecto cansado.

-¿Cómo estás?- preguntó con una sonrisa dificultosa.

-Rei... ¿Sasabe, nos puedes dejar a solas un segundo?

El ex jefe se marchó tan sonriente como había llegado y prometió volver a lo largo de la mañana.

-Yamazaki...- se restregó los ojos en un intento de aguantar lágrimas que seguramente llevaba derramando estos dos días. Yo le comprendía. Podía entenderle mejor que nadie. La persona que Rei creía querer se había deformado.

-Rei... No fue su culpa, estaba siendo coaccionado.

-No deja de ser cómplice de asesinato. ¿Por qué no me lo dijo antes? Pude haberle ayudado.

-Tenía miedo Rei. Lo vi.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Incluso se atrevió a atraparte a ti, Yamazaki. Eres mi amigo...- amigo, sonreí inconsciente.- Si lo hubiese hecho... ¿tendría la desfachatez de volver a mirarme a la cara? No tenía derecho a jugar conmigo así.

-Por eso dejó de hablarte antes, para que te enfadases. Para que lo olvidases antes que él a ti.

Unos aplausos solitarios nos sacaron de la conversación y ambos lanzamos la mirada hacia el dueño del gesto que sonreía alegremente.

-Yamazaki, usted sería un buen psicólogo si tan sólo tuviese el mismo ojo para solucionar sus problemas personales.- dijo Serizawa.- Perdónenme pero estaban tan concentrados en su conversación que no escucharon que toqué la puerta.

-Me disculpo.- Rei iba a tomar camino hacia la puerta pero el doctor le detuvo.

-Ryugazaki, me estoy encargando del estado psicológico de todos ustedes. Y con todos quiero decir todos. Y a su amigo no le falta razón. Quizá deba hacer una visita a los calabozos para escuchar respuestas.- sonrió satisfecho y Rei hizo un intento por devolverle el gesto antes de abandonar la pequeña habitación.

-¿Es usted una especie de ángel de la guarda?- bromeé y correspondió riendo.

-No, Yamazaki. Pero al igual que tú, yo también me encargo de proteger a las personas. De sí mismos.- cruzó los dedos de las manos y se sentó en el sillón.- ¿Está hoy más dispuesto a escuchar?

La mirada se me oscureció. Maldecí mentalmente a Kisumi un millón de veces y asentí decidido pues quería saber si Makoto estaba bien o... Moví mi cabeza. Me negué a pensarlo.

-¡Matsouka, por favor pase!- me sorprendí.

-¿Rin?- él se adentró en la habitación y se puso enfrente de mi cama.

-Adelante.- incitó Serizawa.

-Sousuke. Lo que ocurrió exactamente...- Rin contó desde cómo los encontraron a él y Haru mientras espiaban hasta el final, la parte donde mi mente estaba confusa y donde perdí el conocimiento.

»-Perdóname... Sousuke... Yo... Te amo.

»Makoto apretó el gatillo. Ella recibió el disparo y se aferró a la silla, por eso la silla cayó a la vez de tu desmayo.

»Al parecer, Kisumi estaba enamorado de ella. Y sintió rabia, ira, cólera, necesitaba pagarle a Makoto con la misma moneda. Como venganza, hizo lo mismo que él había hecho. Dispararle a la persona que más apreciaba. Por supuesto, te disparó, Sousuke.

»Makoto se derrumbó las piernas no le respondían.

»¿Conoces el final de Romeo y Julieta?

»Él también creyó que habías muerto. Por suerte Kisumi no tenía tan buena puntería. Pero al ver la sangre expandiéndose por tu camisa, las lágrimas corrieron sin parar por sus rojas mejillas. Sólo repetía:

»-Sousuke. Sousuke. Sousuke.

»Kisumi amenazó con acabar también con los gemelos si no se callaba.

»-¡Nooo!- gritó él mientras seguía inundándose en su propio llanto.

»Pero Nagisa tomó las riendas y le apuntó con el arma jurando disparar si lo hacia. Kisumi quedó inmóvil.

»Makoto elevó la pistola. Susurró algo pero sólo pude entender otro Sousuke al final de la frase. Después nos miró sonriente. La sonrisa más triste que he visto nunca. Por más que Haru y yo intentábamos gritar a través de las mordazas, él no nos hacía caso.

»-Haru... Cuídalos por mí.

»Una vez más apretó el gatillo...

No escuché más de la historia, de cuándo llegaron los refuerzos, no escuché cómo intervinieron, ni cómo nos sacaron de allí. La voz de Rin se había apagado en mi cabeza.

Mi mente se había paralizado.

La mano de Serizawa se posó sobre una de las mías. Entonces me di cuenta de que aferraba las sábanas tanto que casi podrían pasar a ser parte de mi cuerpo. Temblaba como si acabase de ver un fantasma. Rin había parado de hablar y se hizo una ausencia de sonido en la habitación. 

El dolor en mi hombro aumentaba, pero lo ignoré. No era comparable con lo que sentía dentro de mi pecho.

Nadie habló durante unos largos minutos. Serizawa rompió ese silencio pero no pude escucharlo, mi mente no respondía a los sonidos.

Tampoco podía hablar. Las palabras se quedaban atascadas en mi garganta formando un nudo. 

Cerré los ojos con fuerza.

-M-Makoto.- fue lo único que mis labios pudieron articular.


	19. Epílogo

Apenas había sonado el despertador, pero yo ya llevaba largos minutos despierto mirando un punto en la nada del techo de mi habitación. Me imaginaba porqué me había desvelado antes de la hora programada, siempre me ocurría. Mi cuerpo entero no quería descansar, quería correr, que el tiempo pasara deprisa. Por eso, aunque era mi día libre, me levanté pronto de la cama.

Y es que a pesar de que el disparo dañó severamente mi hombro eso no pudo hacer que dejase mi trabajo. Mis días libres estaban reducidos a uno o dos por semana y aprendí a aprovechar ese tiempo hasta su última gota.

Bajé, por tanto, directamente a la cocina y reparé en la nevera buscando algo bien enérgico para preparar el desayuno. Necesitábamos de algo así en días como este. Así que tomé huevos, leche y mantequilla para hacer tortitas. 

Mientras seguía pendiente de la sartén y el desayuno escuché unos pasos lentos aproximarse sobre el parqué. Seguí concentrado en mi tarea y los pasos se detuvieron en la puerta de la cocina.

-Buenos días.- bostezó y se frotó los párpados.- ¿Puedo ayudarte?- sonrió radiante a pesar de estar medio dormido.

-Buenos días. No, hace falta. Además no tenías que levantarte tan temprano. Quizá... ¿te he despertado? 

-No, no. Sólo que no quería dormir por más tiempo.- le entendí al momento.

-No podías dormir por más tiempo.- el sonrió asintiendo. Se adentró en la cocina y se abrazó a mi espalda. Eso me pilló por sorpresa, así que retiré la sartén del fuego y me uní al abrazo. Yo también lo necesitaba.- ¿Estás bien?

-Sí.- respondió radiante. Le acaricié el cabello y sonrió tiernamente. Era tan dulce esa mirada.

Su estómago hizo un ruido.

-Debes tener hambre.- reí.- No esperaremos a Ran por dormilona, nos merecemos un buen desayuno por madrugadores.- ambos comenzamos a comer lentamente con una charla trivial mientras los minutos pasaban.

Después me adentré en una refrescante ducha en la que mis pensamientos me entretuvieron. 

Salí con una toalla amarrada a la cintura y dejé el baño libre.

-Ren, puedes entrar a la ducha. -miré a la cocina y para mi sorpresa, el desayuno de Ran aún estaba intacto.- ¿Tú hermana sigue durmiendo?

-Es una marmota.- bufó y se dirigió a la ducha.

-¿Programasteis el despertador?- el asintió.- Debería haberse levantado...- dije pensativo. 

Toqué con delicadeza la puerta del cuarto de los gemelos pero nadie me contestó. Entreabrí la puerta distinguiendo la silueta de Ran en una de las camas y suspiré profundamente. Me adentré en la habitación y susurré su nombre pero no me escuchaba.

-Ran. Vamos Ran, es hora de despertar.- ella hizo ruido pero no se movió.

Me senté a su lado y acaricié su suave cabello. Ella continuó inmóvil.

-Ran, si no te levantas se nos hará tarde.-pasé la mano una vez más por sus cabellos.

-No quiero levantarme.- refunfuñó.

-Vamos, ya sabes que hoy...

-¡No quiero levantarme! ¡No quiero ir a visitarlo! ¡No quiero ir de nuevo allí!- tragué saliva. Me merecía tener que mediar con alguien con mi mismo carácter.

-Ran... Él siempre ha cuidado de ti.

Ella se aferró a las sábanas y se hizo una bola. No se giró hacia mi pero supe que estaba conteniendo lágrimas.

-No quiero volver a verle, Sou...- sé que me llamó así para ablandarme, esa chica jugaba conmigo como quería. Sin embargo, y aunque me dolió, la dejé sola en la habitación. En los meses que llevaban viviendo conmigo nunca había dicho algo como tal. Así que le hablé firmemente antes de salir de allí.

-Ran ve a desayunar en 5 minutos.

Cerré la puerta y cargué mi cuerpo contra ella cogiendo una gran bocanada de aire. Por un momento pensé que me rendiría a llorar pero no lo hice. Yo no era el único que estaba sufriendo así que sumergí esos sentimientos y fui a vestirme.

Cuando volví abajo, Ren estaba alimentando a Gélido y Aceituna mientras Ran ya estaba desayunando. Tenía los ojos rojos y las mejillas encendidas pero devoraba las tortitas con felicidad. Así que no pude evitarlo y le besé la mejilla.

-Mucho mejor, bella durmiente.- Ren me hizo un guiño risueño.

***

Cada vez que miraba al retrovisor, podía ver la cara enfurruñada de Ran mientras iba de brazos cruzados. Al final, había conseguido convencerla. Aunque no del todo.

Ren le fruncía el ceño con disgusto, pues no le gustaba la actitud de su hermana.

-Deja de poner esa cara.- le reprendió él.

-Pondré la cara que quiera.

-No discutáis y con más razón cuando vamos en el coche.- les reñí.

Ambos se callaron durante el resto del camino pero ninguno de buena gana. Cada uno se quedó mirando a una ventana sin volver a dirigirse las miradas.

¿Qué hacías tú?, pensé.

No pude evitar sentirme triste por la distancia que se habían impuesto entre ambos. Todo esto llevaba pasando un tiempo. Y por mucho esfuerzo que dedicara a que ambos intentaran acortar esa distancia, no servía de nada. Cine, parque de atracciones, paseos en el parque, ir a la playa, daba igual. Por muy bien que lo estuvieran pasando, la misma discusión volvía a la luz. Makoto se había convertido en un tema casi tabú en casa. Cada uno, había aceptado la situación a su modo y la de Ran no fue la mejor de las maneras.

Ren, para mi sorpresa fue muy compresivo y aunque no entendía algunas cosas nunca reprochó nada a nadie.

Ran fue un torbellino de emociones. Desde la incredulidad hasta el enojo hacia Makoto. No hubo manera de explicarle que en esos momentos su hermano "no era él". Incluso estaba recibiendo sesiones con Serizawa. Bendita paciencia tenía ese doctor.

Yo también acepté su ayuda. Nao Serizawa había llevado todos los casos psicológicos tanto de víctimas como de delincuentes de esa noche. Incluso escribió una tesis sobre nuestro caso. Aunque yo no entiendo mucho de esas cosas, dijo que era uno de los casos de grupo que más le había llamado la atención. Había profundizado mucho en el cerebro y las emociones humanas, también dijo.

Una y mil veces deseé que Makoto hubiese disponido de esa ayuda mucho antes de que todo ocurriese. Si eso hubiese sido así, ahora estaría a mi lado...

***

Los tres nos bajamos del coche. Y nos pusimos en camino. 

Cada vez que podía traerles, lo hacía. Por muchos berrinches que hiciese Ran. No quería que dejasen a su hermano en el olvido. No podía permitir que las personas más importantes para Makoto se olvidasen quién había estado allí para ellos, para mí.

Ren llevaba tres flores en la mano. Siempre llevaba un par, pero hoy ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que había subido con ellas al coche.

-¿Qué son está vez?

-Esta vez traigo tres...- nos tendió una flor a Ran y otra a mi.- Quiero que le regalemos una cada uno. La mía es una Amarilis que significa "admiración".-Ren miró su flor detenidamente unos segundos.- Sousuke, la tuya es una camelia que quiere decir "te querré siempre"- me sonrojé.- y la de Ran es una rama con flores de almendro, significa "esperanza". También, como sus flores son las primeras en aparecer en primavera significan "despertar".

El puchero de Ran paralizó a su gemelo. Ella lo abrazó con fuerza y él le devolvió el abrazo sonriendo complacido. La escena me llenó el alma de felicidad.

***

-Eres el mejor de los hermanos.- Colocó su flor a un lado y me miró un segundo. Luego susurró.- Pero te están haciendo la competencia.- me transmitió mucha alegría que Ren pensara que soy un buen hermano para él.

Entonces, me acerqué a él y como siempre hacía, besé su frente. Normalmente retenía mis sentimientos tanto como podía para no entristecer a los chicos pero una escurridiza lágrima se resbaló por mi mejilla. Y es que llevábamos una mañana especialmente intensa y verle me hizo sentir débil.

Dejé la camelia junto a la flor de Ren.

Ran, observaba desde los pies de la cama también como siempre. Apenas se acercaba a su hermano. Ni siquiera intentaba hablar con él. La chica agarraba la rama de almendro con fuerza y se debatía entre acercarse y no. Al final, se envalentó a preguntarme.

-Sousuke... Si algún día despierta... ¿tendrá que ir a la cárcel?

La cuestión me desgarró el corazón.

-No lo sé.- le mentí.- Pero si lo hace, sí sé que necesitará mucha ayuda y mucho cariño. Creo que después de estar dormido durante meses no te apetece que una adolescente discuta contigo.- bromeé. 

Pasamos allí todo el horario de visitas disponible. Ran se había quedado demasiado pensativa desde que le dije eso y replanteé de nuevo en mi cabeza mis propias palabras para analizar si algo la había entristecido. 

Antes de irnos, intenté de nuevo animarla a que se acercase a su hermano mayor. Si los doctores dicen que es favorable que tengamos contacto con él, yo tenía que hacer cualquier cosa para que esa chica le dedicase un gesto a Makoto.

-Ran.-llamé su atención y lo conseguí.- Ya sabes... en los cuentos de hadas las princesas despiertan con un beso del príncipe ¿qué te parece si intentamos que esta vez sea al contrario?

Ella apretó los labios controlándose.

-Ya no soy una niña, Sou.

Reí pesadamente. Pero antes de que pudiese considerar mi truco como una tonta idea, ella pasó por mi lado acercándose a Makoto más de lo que había hecho los últimos meses. Arrancó una de las flores de almendro y dejó la rama en la mesita junto a las otras flores. Analizó pausadamente el rostro de Makoto si entablase una batalla consigo misma.

-Esto sólo lo hago porque Sousuke cree en la magia.- le depositó un beso en la mejilla.

Como iluso y quizá reafirmando lo que Ran decía esperé ver párpados abrirse, pero eso no ocurrió. 

Ella puso la flor que había cogido de su rama en el cabello de Makoto y le quitó el flequillo del rostro.

-Despierta pronto.- dijo con un nudo en la garganta.

Cerré mis ojos un segundo aceptando la realidad. 

-Vámonos.- dije con la garganta seca. La hora de las visitas estaba llegando a su fin y todos necesitábamos descansar.

Ren le besó una última vez en la mejilla y se despidió de él. Ran no miró atrás, me dio la mano y los tres iniciamos la marcha. Giré el pomo de la puerta.

-¿Ran?- ella apretó mi mano con fuerza y miró hacia mi.-¿Ren?- la chica abrió sus ojos clavados en los mios. 

-S-sou-u-su-ke. Ve-e-te a por el d-doc-tor.- tartamudeó Ren agarrando mi chaqueta.

¿No estaba imaginando aquello? Giré mi cabeza hacia la cama de nuevo.

Sus iris frondosos relucían iluminando su cara con un brillo especial. No podía creerlo.

-Menos mal que estás bien, Sou.- aún se le dificultaba hablar.

-¿Eres idiota? ¡Yo debería decir eso! ¿¡En qué estabas pensando!?- me acerqué velozmente a su cama. Ran indignada intentó detenerme.

-Sousuke, dijimos que no le reñiríam...- Ren le tapó la boca al ver que Makoto había tirado del cuello de mi camisa y le murmuró.

-Vamos a por el doctor.

Las saladas lágrimas de ambos se mezclaron en el más dulces de los besos. Daba igual el oscuro pasado, daba igual el inestable futuro, daban igual las bestias ajenas y las propias porque Makoto está conmigo aquí y ahora.


	20. Extra El pasado de Rin y Haru

Hacía una semana que estaba en Iwatobi y aún faltaba otra para comenzar en comisaría pero el bueno de Sasabe se había encargado de que la ciudad me acogiera con los brazos abiertos. En aquellos días me había enseñado la ciudad y había buscado varios lugares bastante acogedores para alojarme entre los que elegí la que ahora es mi casa. Y ese día quería hacer de mi llegada toda una fiesta de bienvenida con los de la comisaría. En ese tiempo, había más personal en Iwatobi. Casi no recuerdo los nombres ni las caras de todos. 

Menos aún porque aquella noche, en aquel pub mis ojos estaban pendientes de otra cosa. 

Me había acercado a la barra a rellenar mi copa. El camarero había intentado coquetear conmigo. Eso me resultó divertido y le seguí el rollo pero cuando di media vuelta choqué y el líquido se derramó sobre mi camisa. Era una de mis prendas favoritas. El hombre que se había interpuesto en mi camino chisteó la lengua molesto. Cargado de ira apreté mis dientes y al mirarlo... Mi enfado se esfumó. Como fuego apagado con agua. El muchacho era joven, de mi edad más o menos. Le hizo un gesto al camarero y éste fue veloz a servirme una nueva copa. 

\- Yo lo pagaré. Fue mi culpa por mirar a otro lado. - además de no pedir disculpas, respondió como si le molestara. 

\- No es necesario. - repliqué disgustado y tomé el nuevo vaso que me servían para volver a donde estaban mis compañeros. 

Al llegar, nadie pareció darse cuenta de mi camisa mojada, tampoco de mi presencia. Estaban borrachos y despistados entre las bromas. Mis ojos volvieron inconscientemente a buscar la vista oceánica y apática que me había aturdido a mí. Y me sorprendió que esa mirada sostuvo la mía sin necesidad de buscarla. 

El corazón se me disparó. Me volví sintiendo aquellos ojos de hielo en mi nuca y me levanté como un resorte con la escusa de ir al baño a limpiar mi desastre. 

Una vez allí, me quité la chaqueta y la camisa y puse esta última bajo el chorro de agua fría. Aquella mancha no se iría tan fácilmente. Maldición. El espejo también reveló mi cara echa un desastre, no era mi mejor día definitivamente. Tomé agua fría entre mis manos y lavé mi rostro. Al elevar mi cuerpo, vi como aquella silueta me observaba jocosa desde la puerta. Su rostro apenas describía una sonrisa pero yo la notaba. Se estaba riendo de mí. 

\- ¿Te vas a duchar? - su voz seguía siendo austera. 

Detuve el agua del grifo y escurrí la camisa para después enfrentarlo. 

\- Tal vez, un imbécil me echó la copa encima. -dije mientras me apoyaba sobre el lavabo.

-Te pagaré la camisa. -volvió a sonar como si tuviera que hacer un esfuerzo enorme. 

\- No es necesario.

Me puse la chaqueta y salí del baño. Después salí de aquel lugar. Por alguna razón tenía el estómago revuelto. 

***

Mi primer día de trabajo fue bastante tranquilo para lo que había imaginado. Iwatobi no parecía el lugar del cual todos hablaban. Excepto cuando oscurecía. Las calles quedaban desiertas al ponerse el sol. Y eso, si había sol. Los días eran grises y lluviosos, pero a pesar de aquello parecía una ciudad acogedora. 

Nadie habría sospechado que hubieran acontecido asesinatos de lo más intrigantes y de los que se obtenían escasas pistas. Tal vez fuera debido a que todos se marchaban. Yo empezaba a no querer irme jamás. 

Mi acogedor hogar estaba cerca de la playa. Era lo que siempre había soñado. 

-Muchacho, vamos a por un café antes de volver a comisaría. -Sasabe me trajo al mundo de nuevo. 

Aún así deje que el aire fresco de la ventanilla acariciara mi rostro una vez más antes de aceptar la petición. 

No tardamos en llegar a la cafetería. El lugar me pareció totalmente acogedor. La madera clara y las plantas aquí y allá, dentro del Sakura, como decía su rótulo, le daban un aspecto hogareño pero a la vez fresco. Era un lugar que emitía vida. 

Sasabe se dirigió directamente a una mesa y yo le seguí los pasos como fiel sumiso. 

El camarero, un joven fornido de ojos verdes, pronto vino a saludarnos. Dedicó un saludo y una pequeña conversación con Sasabe, en la que yo no parecía tener cabida así que me limité a escuchar. El joven era amable y parecía que mi jefe estaba encantado con él. 

Acordándose de mí, me presentó y le estreché sus ásperas manos. El sonriente muchacho enseguida se dio cuenta que debía continuar su trabajo y nos tomó nota. 

Cuando se movió, mis ojos se dirigieron a la cocina que se dejaba ver tras un gran ventanal. Los mismos ojos azules de la otra noche me atravesaron como una lanza. Quité la vista de allí y mi estómago comenzó a revolverse. 

El camarero volvió con mi café, y nos dejó a cada uno un pedazo de tarta que no habíamos encargado. 

-Invita la casa. -sentenció. 

Mis fosas nasales se abrieron por una ráfaga de ira que quemó en mi interior. Inspiré el aire lentamente dejándome fresco. No quería ser grosero con el muchacho, ni con Sasabe. 

-No es muy hablador, pero no es mal muchacho. -afirmó Sasabe con una sonrisa, devorando con los ojos el pastel. 

-Me debe una camisa. -cuchicheé y de soslayo vi como el maldito me observaba de nuevo desde la cocina. 

***

Para mi desgracia, beber el café en Sakura era una maldita rutina en aquella comisaría. Y es que ni Sasabe ni mis otros compañeros consentían tomarse un café en otro lugar. Alegaban a la causa que era el único café bueno en la ciudad. Y más que eso, era más que bueno. 

No podía negar que el café era excelente. Los pasteles también lo eran pero tuve que comenzar a rechazarlos. No podía comer pastel cada día. Mis dientes y mi metabolismo me matarían por ello. Y, aún peor, todos en la oficina se habían dado cuenta de ello. Ya hacían bromas sin ninguna gracia sobre Haruka. Así se llamaba. Un tierno y primaveral nombre para el hombre de ojos invernales. 

Aquel día, no fue diferente. La compañía tampoco era grata. Así que esquivé a Makoto y fui directo a la cocina. Haruka no se había movido del lugar. Ni siquiera parecía asombrarle mi modo de actuar. 

-Necesito que pares con esta mierda. 

-Es un modo de pagarte. 

-Me estropeaste una jodida camisa. No un pastel. 

Haruka observó la tarta que tenía entre manos. Casi estaba recubierta de chocolate. Dejó el cubierto con el que lo hacía a un lado y me vio a los ojos. 

-Lo siento. -respondió. Y aunque ni su voz ni su gesto había cambiado en lo más mínimo, por alguna razón desconocida, supe que lo decía desde el corazón. Era aquella mirada profunda como el mar la que me transmitía sus sentimientos. 

Suspiré. Era la primera vez que se disculpaba. 

-Tendrías que haber empezado por ahí. -por primera vez le sonreí y él pareció hacerlo también. 

***

Al día siguiente, desperté de buen humor. Todo en Iwatobi parecía igual de tranquilo. Aunque mis superiores habían estado reunidos con los forenses debido al último asesinato, y me habían quedado solo en comisaría solo tenía papeleo cotidiano. Algo aburrido, pero nada complicado. El clima, sin embargo, parecía no estar de buen humor. La tormenta eléctrica dejaba a cada rato un nuevo resplandor en el horizonte. El ruido era tan fuerte que casi no escuché mi teléfono sonar. El nombre de mi hermana brillaba en la pantalla. 

-Gou. -saludé entusiasmado. 

El llanto desconsolador hizo que mi corazón comenzará a palpitar con más fuerza que los truenos de afuera. 

-Papá... Papá ha fallecido. -la lluvia comenzó a caer más y más fuerte. 

Mis ojos se inundaron. Mi corazón se resquebrajó. Sentía mis piernas desfallecer. 

Sólo recuerdo estar sumido en una sombra hasta que Sasabe me dio el día libre. Antes de irme de comisaría vi una bolsa sobre mi mesa que no estaba allí antes. Abrí la bolsa.

Una camisa nueva. 

Sentí que el mundo se estaba riendo de mí. 

***

Mi padre era mi referente. Lo admiraba, quería formar una familia como él, quería ser valiente, perseguir mis sueños, ser feliz como él lo había sido. Me parecía injusto que la muerte se hubiera robado una persona tan digna y pura. Me sentía sucio por seguir viviendo cuando a él le habían arrebatado todo de un golpe. Deseaba haber muerto en su lugar. Me hundí en la miseria más oscura día a día. La vida había sido tan austera que las cosas empezaron a carecer de sentido para mí. 

Me desgarraba las entrañas que mi padre no pudiera vivir su vida, mientras yo eché sin pudor la mía a la basura. 

***

Era la quinta vez que me emborrachaba esa semana. Y estábamos a viernes. El camarero que ligoteaba discreto conmigo el primer día, ahora me invitaba a copas gratis. Aunque intuía que se debía a la gran cantidad de bebida que ingería al cabo de la noche y no al aprecio que le causaba. 

Estaba tan ensimismado intentando seducirlo que no sé cómo llegué a estar vomitando en el baño. La cabeza me daba vueltas y tenía lagunas. La boca me sabía asquerosa. Me limpié los restos en la manga y me levanté a duras penas sintiendo las baldosas de la pared refrescar mi cuerpo caliente. 

Entonces sentí como una mano tiraba de mí hasta el grifo. Intenté zafarme pero no tenía la estabilidad suficiente para conseguirlo. A través de mi pelo vi como una silueta delgada con una camisa blanca y unos vaqueros me lavaba la cara. Tenía de buena complexión, podía con mi cuerpo a pesar de que yo parecía un muñeco. 

El agua fría me espabiló lo suficiente para alzar la mirada y ahí... 

Me llegó una bofetada. 

El corazón se me disparó pero me quedé en trance viendo al personaje que me había propinado el tortazo. Él tragó saliva y dudo unos momentos antes de hablar. 

-Nos vamos de aquí. -dijo pasando uno de mis brazos por su hombro. 

-¿Quién cojones te ha dicho que necesito tu ayuda? -repliqué. 

-He visto tus ojeras día tras día en la cafetería. He visto como vienes a emborracharte cada día. No necesitas mi ayuda. Necesitas la ayuda de cualquiera. 

Sentí una puñalada. De algún modo había querido creer que lo hacía por mí. Porque era yo. Porque aquellos pasteles significaban más que una disculpa. Creí por un momento, y seguramente debido a la borrachera, que yo le importaba a Haruka. Pero sus palabras me hicieron sentir como si ya no le importara a nadie. Mucho menos a él. 

-No necesito que me saques de aquí. Necesito otra copa. 

A pesar de mi petición, Haruka me sacó a duras penas del local. Me llevó entre la multitud con suma rapidez y yo no tenía fuerzas para escapar de sus manos así que lo dejé hacer. Una vez fuera el aire me refrescó la cara húmeda y movió mi pelo. Me zumbaban los oídos pero pude escucharle claramente:

-Estoy harto de tu actitud. 

-Y yo tu voz de desprecio. Así que estamos igual. -contesté. 

-Eres un mierda. -palabras como esa no conseguían dañarme si era lo que pretendía. 

-No me dices nada nuevo. -volví a replicar. 

-El Rin que llegó a Iwatobi no eres tú. -era la primera vez que me llamaba por mi nombre. 

Eso le dolió más que mil flechas atravesando mi cuerpo. 

-Tú qué sabes. 

-Te he escuché...-tragó saliva haciendo que su nuez de Adán describiera un movimiento embaucador. Miraba al frente mientras me arrastraba a algún lugar. -hablar con tu hermana el día que murió tu padre. Todo se torció ese día. -su mirada azul me devoró con comprensión. Sentí mis sistemas desestabilizarse. 

-No se te ocurra hablar de mi padre, desgraciado. -y a pesar de que quise sonar amenazante, mi voz fue solo un susurro. 

-No. -negó con un movimiento. Me había llevado a la playa. Me dejó caer suavemente en la arena y se sentó a mi lado observando el mar. -Te hablaré de los míos. Te diré que murieron en un accidente de coche cuando aún era un niño. Mi abuela me crió.- Haruka había clavado su vista en la extendida negra del mar en la noche. Sus ojos brillaban, aún le dolía al pensarlo y sin embargo, lo estaba compartiendo conmigo. -Lamentarte de tu propia desgracia y la autocompasión no te llevarán a ningún lado. 

Quise gritar, enfadarme, comenzar una pelea con él pero una voz en el fondo de mi cabeza me decía que no lo hiciera. Que aquel muchacho tenía razón. Mis ojos comenzaron a inundarse de lágrimas, me acompañó en el silencio. En el duelo Haruka tomaba mi mano y con tan solo ese gesto me transmitía su comprensión. 

Me dio su número de teléfono y por primera vez desde que mi padre había muerto, me permití reír:

-Puedes insultarme cuando quieras.

***

Días después, en su casa averigüé que no era el único que arrastraba un pasado. 

-¿Hacías natación en primaria? Yo también de hecho era... -Haru volcó la foto rápidamente. 

-No. 

-Pero si hasta tenias un premio en las manos. 

Sus mirada me atravesó pero no me dejé vencer. 

-La autocompasión y... 

-Mis padres murieron ese día. -aclaró mientras frotaba el puente de su nariz. Intentaba evitar las lágrimas. 

Suspiré y acorté la distancia hacia él hasta que pude abrazarlo. Haru me devolvió el abrazo hundiendo su nariz en mi cuello. Me sentía cálido. Como en casa.

Haruka me ayudó a superar la muerte de mi padre. Yo, reconcilié a Haru con su pasado. Ambos nos salvamos de las bestias del otro. Porque las bestias, a veces somos nosotros mismos.


End file.
